


Tangled Possessions

by Sakuraiai



Series: Tangled [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Has Tentacles, First Kiss, Kidnapping, Love Letters, M/M, Mates, Mermaid Gabriel - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Octopus Castiel, Soul Bond, Tentacles, True Mates, Wolf Dean, Wolf Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (Reposted from my previous site: sakurai-ai)Octopus-shifter Castiel is the first ever known marine shifter with tentacles, there have never been octopus shifters before. Seen as a freak in school, he tries to hide himself away, stay in the back of the class, not calling attention to himself.But wolf shifter, Dean Winchester, smells "mate" every time he sees the beautiful octopus, and he just has to have him. It helps when he knows Castiel had been crushing on him since the first day of school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've been getting a lot of posts etc on my tumblr (check me out: sakurai-ai) and I thought to repost it here.
> 
> Slow goings while I rewrite most of this again.

Eight.

The purplish tentacles that acted as Castiel Novak's legs wrapped around one another under the jeans he wore. He kept them hidden, always hidden. But there were eight of them. Eight tentacles that had basically ruined his life. He was a freak, a hybrid, some mistaken lab experiment that had escaped and was going to terrorise the world.

Well, okay, maybe not. Everyone had a trait, something that was almost animal like, stronger hearing, able to run faster, leap higher.

But Castiel, he had eight tentacles for feet.

He was a freak to his own kind. He hadn’t met anyone else who was like him, the only marine based people he knew were those who had gills and were able to breathe under water. His older brother, Gabriel, had beautiful gills, and could turn his legs into a golden tail at will...

No one had fins! Or tentacles!

But Castiel still had to live a normal, everyday life. This was where his life was going to hell.

The evening sun was setting in the horizon, fusing the skies with its beautiful arrays of reds and oranges. The large university building was completely empty, the students having left long ago. Why was he still here? Why was he doing this?

He stood on the roof of the main building, the faint sound of school club members and late leavers still in the buildings for that evening came from the distance, but he paid no heed to them. It was only him he saw.

Dean Winchester.

His heart pounded when Dean took a small step forward and approached Castiel, his blonde hair styled as if he’d run his fingers haphazardly through them moments before, two tufts of wolf ears pressed low into his head. His intense, green eyes were glimmering with nervousness and his bushy tail swished back and forth behind his legs.

Oh…god. Dean Winchester was beautiful.

Castiel had been utterly besotted in Dean when he had seen him in front of the main gates on their university induction, infatuated in his innocent smile, his alluring candy green eyes, his swishing blonde tail and his deep voice. But after spending two years sitting behind him in class, Castiel had fallen deeply in love with him, fallen in love with watching his wolf ears swivel this way and that, the smooth nape of his pale neck, his wide, sloping shoulders, his muscular arms and long fingers that Castiel wanted desperately to feel on his skin. He had only witnessed the tremendous pools of Dean's eyes when he’d pass worksheets to him and give Castiel one of his breath taking smiles.

That was usually the highlight of Castiel's day.

Oh…he could spend hours just watching the wolf.

He desperately wanted Dean to just turn slightly in his chair and see that Castiel was sitting there, quivering tentacles and all. Of course Dean had said hello to him every morning. He was such a gentleman after all. But that’s where the familiarity lay. Nothing more, nothing less.

Who would want a man with freakish tentacles?

Dean was the only man he had watched, desperately wanting him to glance back, to notice. To notice him outside of his freakishness. The only man he had even considered the word 'mate' with. Octopuses mated for life, and Castiel knew he was well and truly fucked.

Dean was dressed in faded jeans today, a simple t-shirt that stretched over his chest and a plaid shirt over it, but to Castiel, he looked like a handsome prince of some long ago fairy tale. He held his arms out to Castiel, a small white envelope clutched tightly in his grasp.

No. Not again. Please, not him as well!

This had to be a dream.

Damn it. He hated having a gorgeous tenant live in the apartment below him. But rent was very expensive for him to live alone. So his teacher had offered the cat-shifter classmate, Cassie to stay in the room below him. It was the only viable solution after all. Octopuses and cats didn't mix well. Feline shifter's hated water, and marine-based shifter's didn't like being eaten by them.

So many men had come to him, and handed him similar envelopes with their undying affection towards Cassie Robinson.

A few times, Castiel had actually thought they were for him, that people actually liked him.

Who was he kidding? No one noticed him sitting in the back of the class room. He wouldn’t dare speak in class, every time he did, they would turn, see his poorly hidden tentacles and laugh. They only ever noticed him because of Cassie.

“Could you give this to Cassie?”

Every time, every single time, Castiel would walk to the roof, park, meadow, wherever, hoping that one man, just one man, would want to give him a love letter.

“This is for Cassie, please give it to her,”

Cassie Robinson, the pretty one. Everyone loved the pretty and bright Cassie, with her slim figure, her cat like grace, her furry ears peeking out from her dark hair, her beauty. No one noticed the bulbous, tentacles mess that was Castiel. He would sit in the back of class, staring out of the window so he couldn’t witness the many men that flocked around the pretty dark skinned brunette.

So he knew that this man, holding that envelope out to him, was going to say those heart breaking words.

Why was fate so cruel?

“Let me guess,” He murmured, cutting to the chase, not wanting Dean to speak. If Dean did, Castiel knew he would melt under that deep, mesmerising voice, or get completely lost in those beautiful eyes. “You want me to give this to Cassie?”

Castiel sucked in a deep breath and darted his gaze down, not wanting to look Dean in the face. Would he be able to take it? Knowing that this man, the one man he had fallen so desperately in love with, would be pining over Cassie? Realistically, he knew this was bound to happen. The most popular man and woman in the school were destined to end up together. It was fairy tale. The rest could not compete with such a thing. It was only a matter of time.

But he still loathed the idea that he was going to give Dean's love letter to another woman.

He narrowed his gaze, angry at himself for having fallen in love with a man who was just like the others. They were all after the pretty face, the easy shifters, the models. Cat-shifters were adorable, and fierce and beautiful. Every single one of them.

Castiel was tired of it all.

“You think you’re so cool,” He muttered slowly, his tentacles squirming under his jeans, they always did when he was emotional. His gaze still didn’t meet Dean's. He couldn’t bear to see the chuckle Dean was probably trying to hide at his deformity. He was a gentleman after all. He’d hold it in and then laugh when Castiel was gone. “But I guess since you’re so popular, the girls’ won’t like it.”

He took hold of the letter and let out a low sigh. His grip desperately wanted to tighten against the soft paper, crumple it up, rip it apart and hope that Dean's feelings would do the same.

His gaze dropped at the name in Dean's script.

_For Cas._

His heart stopped.

“I can't give this to Cassie," His eyes narrowed at the missive again and he strained at his words. "You missed a few letters, Winchester,"

Dean smirked. “Idiot, it’s for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Love sick Castiel.  
> The pining is heavy with this one.

The large university was completely empty as the drizzly morning rain fell heavily from the darkened skies. The serene pitter-patter of the rain hitting cobblestone and tar ground was interrupted by the heavy, squelching footfalls as Castiel Novak ran at an increasingly fast pace.

I’m such an idiot.

He scolded himself. He shouldn't have spent such a long time trying to hide his stupid tentacles, and now they were tied too tightly together in two bunches and stuffed into his jeans, socks and shoes. His 'feet' were hurting, squished into those shoes. He was always like this around water, his tentacles wanted out, they wanted to bask in the rain -- he did too, he loved the water. He had a pool in his home just for him and his aquatic family to roam around in. But his tentacles always bloated up, wanting to get the rain water on every inch of their smooth skin. At this time of the year, he would never be used to four bloated tentacles being pressed tight together in bandages and stuffed into those leather loafers.

Who invented shoes anyway?

He rushed passed the bike stands, trying to make his way into the school entrance. The chime of bells made his pace quicken.

 _I can make it!_ Castiel thought to himself as he continued on, rounding through the large fountain in the middle of the long entrance to the elite private university building.

If he was late, and his classmates’ eyes drew on his entrance…

He sighed and dodged through others students, feeling a throbbing pain in his tentacles, he had tied them too tight this morning, not expecting the rain, he had been in too much of a rush. But those bandages were the only thing that prevented others from laughing or calling him a freak. It hid the obvious from strangers.

But thanks to his bandages, in every school he ever attended, the principals would look at him, at what was hidden under his jeans and give him that look. Their eyes downcast in sympathy, sucking a heavy breathe in through their teeth, as they tried to look anywhere but him. No other shifter had tentacles...

Castiel hated that look.

The final bell for the start of class tolled, bringing Castiel back to reality. He looked up to see the school building approaching before him. Adrenaline kicked in as he quickened his pace. Out of breath, he reached his classroom and slid the door open quietly, he stood at the door frame, trying to catch his breath.

No one gazed at him. Thank goodness.

Shrugging his long, soaked hood over his head, he quickly shuffled over to his seat at the back of the class, nearest to the window. He loved sitting there, witnessing the sunbeams in the summer, the patter of rain against the window in spring, the falling leaves in autumn and the blistering cold in winter. It was the best seat, overlooking the entrance of the school.

He barely noticed the teacher walk in and greet the class, his gaze was fixated on the trees and the drops of rain against the large fountain. The doors opened once again and a familiar scent of cherries, metal and freshness rose. Castiel knew who it was without having to look.

The scent screamed 'mate'.

Dean Winchester.

And didn't his life suck because of that.

Charlie, a pretty red head, rushed over to Dean as he entered the classroom, holding onto his arm. He reached for her hand, taking a quick scent of her, it must have been a wolf thing. “Another morning, another close call.”

“Chalk up another win for team Winchester!” A blonde woman yelled from the front of the full class.

"You know it," Dean smiled at his friends and fellow classmates, greeting them as he made his way to his seat at the back of the class, directly in front of Castiel.

“Morning, Novak.” He flashed a heart melting smile, head tilting to the side slightly, as if waiting for Castiel to smile back. He was at least six foot one or two, spiked and styled blonde hair that begged to be tousled by someones fingers, and those beautiful deep, candy green eyes.

Castiel could see his clavicle through the first few unbuttoned buttons of his shirt. An insane urge swept over him, it made him want to rip off Dean's shirt – see the rest of him. Explore every inch of the smooth flesh he knew he’d find beneath the material, and see for himself just how far those sun kissed freckles went. Castiel wanted to wrap him tight in his tentacles, and leave circular sucker marks all over that pale skin.

How would Dean taste, all wrapped up in his tentacles? Would he be scared? Would he tremble? Would he moan?

Castiel quickly broke out of his trance. Sucking in a breath, he wanted desperately for words to release from his mouth. But, he choked, sucked another breath and tugged his hood over his head, looking away from Dean.

 _What is wrong with you?_ Castiel heard Dean chuckle, the low timbre that made the octopus shifter melt.

"Good talk," Dean said, giving another smile, showing his...oh god, dimples!

“Dean!” Another familiar voice grated into Castiel’s ears. Castiel didn’t need to look up to see who this person was either, the high pitched drawl made his insides tighten in anger, and his bloated tentacles flurry. The pretty porcelain princess, Cassie Robinson.

There was no doubt that Cassie was pretty, model-like in fact. She had definitely been given all of the luck in the world. She would be the future president, provided she was clever. Fortunately for Castiel, what Cassie had in beauty, she lacked in brains.

Like that mattered.

Taking a quick glance up from under his hood, Castiel saw all of the men – and some women – watching with admiration at the dark skinned feline who was sitting on her desk next to Castiel’s, talking animatedly to the few men that braved enough to flock around her.

Stupid cat and her pretty tail and ears. Why couldn't he be something as simple as that?

Castiel felt his table jostle as someone stumbled into it. He looked up to see Dean hold a book up in the air as if he just caught it.

“You alright, Novak?” He asked, looking so concerned for the octopus that Castiel felt his tentacles turn to jelly, he was thankful he was sitting down, if he wasn't he would have been a puddle on the floor.

Dean Winchester was worried about him!

Castiel let out a squeak as an answer, making the wolf shake his head and give the book back to the winged Uriel, he was probably the one who had thrown it. Dean growled something low to the avian student and took his seat in front of Castiel.

Peering up, Castiel saw Uriel stare at him with disgust or fear, Castiel wasn't sure, and then at Dean, and then he retreated back to his seat.

What was that about?

But it didn't matter, because Dean had asked him if he was okay! Castiel let out a faint smile, another wonderful day of watching the back of Dean’s head awaited him.

When he was younger, he never understood the fascination some people would have over a someone’s ass, hands, chest, legs or whatever fetishes they had. He guessed he had a neck fetish because he could not get enough of that smooth, supple neck, the almost invisible Adams apple that bobbed up and down when Dean spoke. Oh god, a perfectly round sucker kiss would bruise that skin up so good...

No way was Dean even thinking about him.

He reached into his bag, taking out a few more textbooks for his class, and his fingers brushed against Dean's love letter. The letter Dean had given him the night before. He clutched the letter in his grasp and placed it back into his bag once again. He let out a loud sigh. He’d have to give it to Cassie soon, it was only right, but he would delay that as much as possible.

Their teacher chose then to announce the start of the lesson, glasses fixed on her face as she stood at the very front of the class.

“Okay guys, settle down,” She said, watching calmly as the many students sat in their assigned seats around the classroom. “Class is about to begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

Class had finally ended and Castiel was glad for it. He put all his things back into his bag, making sure everything was in its place. His fingers wrapped around the envelope. Dean's love letter. He sucked in a breath as his thoughts returned to yesterday afternoon.

Dean Winchester had laughed at him. Well more like chuckled. But he had mocked him with the letter, letting the octopus shifter think it was for him. Castiel just couldn’t take it, Dean was softly chuckling at him, but Castiel knew he wanted to laugh at him, out loud. Every wanted to, and every one usually did.

His stupid tentacles always made people laugh or make jokes, even when he hid them.

Castiel hated how much of a gentleman Dean was being. Just…laugh at his face and get it over with. It was better to know what they were saying about him than doing it behind his back. Who knew what else they thought about him?

He had shoved Dean's letter in his bag and told the wolf that he’d give it to Cassie as it was, misspelled and scrunched up. He didn’t wait for Dean's reply. Instead he ran, leaving the wolf there, alone, on the rooftop. Praying he didn’t laugh loud enough for Castiel to hear as he left the school.

He hadn’t had a chance to give the letter to Cassie last night. To be honest, he didn’t want to. Even though he now knew Dean Winchester was just like the rest, he was still…Dean.

Castiel tightened his grip on the pretty blue letter clutched in his hands, under his table. Dean was the only person in the entire school who he had hesitated on. Usually he’d take the love letters from their shivering hands and give them straight to Cassie. He didn’t bother looking at the envelopes, or seeing the look on Cassie’s face when she was handed the letters. It didn’t matter to him, and Cassie didn’t even seem fazed by it. After all, she received so many that she was getting used to it.

But…not his. Please.

Oh, who was he kidding? He knew that, eventually, he’d have to be brave and give the love letter to Cassie. He was the bridge that would connect the two together. The man he loved and the woman who lived with him.

Dean probably never even noticed him, sitting in the back, watching him like some kind of creep. He was probably too busy waiting for Cassie to reply to his confession. Castiel looked down to the letter crumpled in his grasp.

Damn it.

He knew that if he were in Dean’s shoes he’d be sad if the person didn’t even notice his confession. Dean trusted him to give his feelings to Cassie.

Damn it.

If Dean were sad because of him… He suddenly sat up from his seat and turned around. Just…get it over with.

A hard body slammed into her with the force of a brick wall and Castiel was thrown back. His tentacled feet tangled with the tables and chairs, felt cold steel followed by a sudden shooting pain in a few of his tentacles. Unable to right himself because of his bandages, his head slammed onto the tiled ground, stars appearing in his clenched eyes.

Through blurry tear filled eyes he looked up at the man who inflicted his pain.

Dean Winchester. Fuck this all.

“Are you alright?”

Castiel could barely understand what Dean was saying to him. The stars in his eyes slowly dissipated, and he was left staring into the mesmerising candy green gaze of the handsome man who slammed into him . He moaned quietly in pain, wanting the dull ache to leave before he tried getting up.

“Novak?” Dean reached his hand out to him.

Castiel gazed at him, shocked. His blush slowly getting deeper and deeper, he instinctively reached up, his fingertips touching Dean's outstretched palm hesitantly.

Dean gripped at his slim fingers, pulling his body up. The sheer force of Dean's pull made Castiel's smaller body vault from the ground and crash into his well-toned chest, his frame engulfed Castiel completely. Taking in a deep breath Castiel could faintly smell a musky, spiced scent, a hint of cherries reached his sensitive nose.

_Mate!_

Castiel had never been this close to Dean before.

“I'm sorry, You alright?”

The words came at Castiel too quickly, but he didn’t understand anything Dean said because at that moment their eyes met and Castiel was lost. What was happening to him?

His eyes widened as he looked up and felt his breath falter. He didn’t know when it happened, but his heart suddenly skipped a beat. Dean's handsome face made his tentacles quiver beneath him. He was glad that Dean still hand his thick arms around Castiel's waist, holding him for support. Otherwise he would have definitely fallen again.

His dark blonde hair was beautifully disheveled as if he had run his hands through it all day and cared little for its appearance. His body felt lean and sleekly muscled above Castiel's.

Oh god...why did it have to be him?

“Novak?”

Dean's eyes were wide as they searched for any sign of Castiel's discomfort, but the octopus shifter couldn’t catch his breath to reassure Dean that he was fine. Instead, his mind clouded and he let his eyes wander down to Dean's lips, which looked soft and inviting in comparison to his hard and chiseled jaw.

“You’re not laughing,”

Dean paused, confused at Castiel's words. “Of course I’m not,”

Castiel's eyes widened and he pushed Dean away from his. His weight fell on his injured tentacles and he let out a yelp, buckling on his aching limbs. Dean reached for him again, holding his body up against his own. Castiel gave him one long lingering gaze.

“Let me take you to the nurse,”

No. Please. He could see a crowd forming around them. Watching intently, curious to what was going on.

“N-no.” Castiel stuttered, wincing at the pain in his limbs. He fell back with a loud thud against the metal chairs. “I can go by…"

Dean grasped his hand, pulling Castiel up and forcing the octopus shifter to his side to lean on him. “Let me—”

“No!” Castiel pushed him away. Many of the students turned to see the commotion. He pulled his hood over his head and sunk to the ground, holding his tentacles to his chest, wishing he could curl up into a ball and hide in them.

_No. Please. Don’t look at me. Don’t notice me. Don’t laugh at me._

He felt himself be lifted up into the air. Opening his eyes, he saw that Dean had reached down to him and lifted him up from the ground. His head swam, but the heat from Dean's fingers on his back and tentacles made him swoon. He desperately wanted to wrap his tentacles around Dean and just hold him close, feel his warmth.

Damn, this would probably be the only time Dean Winchester would touch him and yet he was in so much pain that he couldn't enjoy it. He squirmed in Dean's grasp, almost falling. People were looking, and if they saw Dean Winchester with someone like him, they'd make fun of Dean and the wolf would surely hate Castiel for it.

No, he had to get away from him.

He tried to wriggle out of Dean's grasp, but the wolf's grip on him tightened. His eyes flashed red as he used his alpha voice. “Stop moving.”

Castiel immediately stilled at his voice.

"Good boy." He murmured, making his way down the bustling hallway. People were watching them, some leering, some seething, some laughing. Castiel wanted to curl up in his tentacles and just wither away. But Dean was so warm, and he couldn't help but lean in closer to the wolf.

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr: sakurai-ai


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dean's point of view...  
> Let's just see what the wolf thinks of his octopus, shall we?

Dean sucked in the heady, salty and delicious scent of his mate.

Every day since he had moved to town with his family all those years back, ever since he had attended this school, ever since he had taken the seat in front of one Castiel Novak, he had revelled in the scent of his mate. His beautiful, meek, pale skinned and dark haired mate. With his beautiful ocean blue eyes that swam with all sorts of emotions.

Oh his scent was exquisite, Dean wished he could just bottle it up and carry it around with him all day. He did one better instead, now that he had his mate in his arms.

But Castiel was just so shy! He had tried, countless of times, to start up a conversation, to speak to him, to ask him out, but Castiel would just stutter cutely, or hide himself in his hood, or just outright run away. If it wasn't for the heady scent of arousal and want and mate that exuded from him, Dean would have thought he wasn't interested.

He knew Castiel was a marine shifter, but he was never able to find out which one. He had heard so many things from his classmates, but they were just assholes that needed to be beaten up until they were bloody, everyone knew not to mess with Dean and his pack, especially his mate. Whatever Castiel was.

He knew Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother, was a merman – he scoffed every time and always called the short blonde the ‘Little Mermaid’ whenever he was at their house for Sam to tutor him. And he knew Michael and Lucifer, the eldest twins, were some kind of electric fish, or something, he really didn’t care about them, or never saw them either. They were both in college.

But Castiel had always been an anomaly for him, he had no discernible features that Dean could see. No gills, no fins, no webbed fingers. He always had a distinct scent of salt and ink on him though, but that could be all those notes he took. And he always smelled of arousal every time Dean caught him staring.

But right now, Castiel was frightened and ashamed, for what, Dean didn’t know. He was just so damn happy to have his mate in his arms, he wanted to wrap the marine-shifter in his own scent, wanted to bite on his pale throat and mark him up nice and pretty like.

No, that was his wolf talking. Castiel was a shy little thing, he wasn't ready to really know what Dean wanted to do to him.

A light sheen of sweat took over him as he untangled his thoughts from his instincts. It was so god damn hard to do so, his wolf was growling at him that his mate was scared. He needed to take his mate and run. Take him away where he was safe, where he would be protected.

But, he sucked in his mate’s scent, the scent so much stronger now that Castiel was finally, finally in his arms. He couldn’t hear anything else but the heavy thud-thud-thud of Castiel’s heartbeat, of his harsh breathing and his cute little mewls as he hid his face into Dean’s chest. His dark eyes roved over the schools hallway, the floor was completely empty. Training his ears, he heard teachers talking, pencils scraping against papers and clocks ticking, students murmuring. But no one was coming to them.

They could be alone.

His boots thudded against the wooden floors as he walked over to the large staircase and to end of the hall leading to the entrance of the school’s infirmary. His long fingers wrapped protectively around Castiel’s body and the bend of his legs. They were quivering oddly.

Weird. Was Castiel also a merman?

Pushing the door to the infirmary open, he noticed that there was no doctor or nurse inside. Not that that was a surprise. Nurse Donna was probably taking her break now. She always did around this time of day.

The moist sunlight glimmered against the empty beds and stark white curtains. Dean closed the door behind him and placed Castiel onto the bed. Castiel grimaced, grasping the edges of the bed, eyes darting this way and that, but not stopping long on Dean’s face. He was so adorable.

Dean was there, stalking, hunting, waiting. Waiting for his mate. Castiel was still frightened, but the scent of arousal hung heavy in the air.

His life mate.

His beautiful eyes were closed, his dark hair contrasting gracefully against his pale skin, flowing ephemerally against the sunshine. Oh, how easy it would be to just lean down and bite against his skin, leave a bruising mark on that pretty neck, let the whole world know that this man was his.

A fallen angel, that’s what he was.

He listened to Castiel’s heartbeat, already attuned to its lull, enthralled by each mesmerising note as he sat there. Alone. He was here, he was right here and yet Dean still had to wait. He always watched from the side lines, just like now, watching and waiting, knowing that Castiel felt the same for him.

Maybe he was afraid of what Dean was? Maybe he was a marine-shifter who was afraid of wolves? Oh god. Fuck, if that was the case... Dean’s ears’ pressed down low on his head and his tail stilled from its happy swinging - if that was the case, then Dean didn’t know what he was going to do.

God, Cas was such a beauty, someone who must be kept untainted, kept untouched by the world and all of its subtle and incontrovertible evils. Dean wanted to lock him away, keep him safe from all those prying jibes and crows. All of those people who didn't understand the wonder that was Castiel Novak.

He had beaten the complete fuck out of Alastair, and Crowley, knowing that those two douche wads were the ones who had made him cry. They would never even dare getting near his mate, never. And ever since word had spread, no one ever went near Castiel again, not without answering to Dean and his pack.

Castiel’s eyes opened and he stared up, his eyes…oh god, those eyes. They watched him with clear asphyxiated interest. They were so beautiful.

How he wanted to…how easy it would be to just…

“D-Dean?” He asked, quietly, calmly, but his body was quivering, squirming under the scrutiny. His legs looked bulbous, more so than usual, and Dean was curious as to see just what was under those jeans. God, he needed to stop. Castiel was pure, he was innocent. He didn’t need to be corrupted by a wolf in heat.

He heard Castiel’s whisper of a wince as he moved his legs further in, curling up into a ball on the bed. Dean reached for him, wanting to help him, but Castiel curled in more.

“Cas, you alright?” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s knee, hoping to coax the man. He had to have been hurt somewhere, Dean couldn’t smell any blood, but he could still be bruised or hurt somewhere. He had seen Castiel’s leg hit the table, and his head hit the floor.

Thinking it best to look at his head for any injury, Dean leaned in and held his hands up to Castiel’s head, running his fingers through those so soft tendrils of dark hair. Castiel's scent spiked suddenly, and he yelped, jumping back. The bottom half of his jeans were suddenly drenched in a sticky black substance, soaking Dean’s hand.

Was that…oil? He lifted his hand up, sniffing at the thick black liquid. Oh...wow…he didn’t think Castiel could smell any better, but this scent was so much more delicious.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he lifted the bed sheets from the foot of the bed and covered himself up with it, hiding under the white sheets in hopes that Dean would just forget and leave.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel murmured from under the sheets, his heart was thudding fast, and his breathing was so rough. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

He…inked. Sure it was rather odd, unexpected. But he could grow used to it. Dean gazed up at the bulge on the bed, pondering at every marine based animal that he knew that could produce ink.

Oh…he was an octopus.

Dean’s mate was an octopus-shifter!

 

~~

 

Shit, shit, shit.

He had just inked in front of Dean. Oh god, what an idiot he was, now Dean was just going to laugh and make fun of him, call him all sorts of names and tell everyone that he had just inked because Dean had run his fingers through his hair.

Castiel wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. He wanted to disappear, he wanted Dean to forget everything he had just seen.

Fuck…

He held back tears, embarrassed at his stupid instincts, inking because your mate was near. He sucked in heavy breaths under the stained covers. He wanted to take off these stupid jeans, wishing he had another pair to change into, just so he could leave the school and never come back again.

He could do the rest of the year at home, he could be home schooled. Sure it'd be tough at first, but he'd get through it.

The covers shifted, and suddenly Dean’s blonde head popped in from the side. His eyes were a bright green, filled with curiosity and wonder and he was smiling proudly.

“Octopus-shifter,” He said simply, and Castiel nodded. “Cool. Can I…” he motioned for Castiel’s ruined jeans.

“I…” Castiel didn’t know what to do, should he show Dean the very things that he despised, the very things that made him different, that made him a freak?

Why did Dean want to see? Did he want to take a picture and make fun of him to everyone else?

No, Dean wasn’t like that. He was a nice wolf, he was a very pretty wolf. Everything about him exuded calm, safety, protection, he was wonderful.

“I gotta see if you’re hurt,” He said simply. "You fell,"

Castiel stared down at his legs, his tentacles that were bloated and tied together with bandages, that were aching and pulsing, that wanted to wrap desperately around Dean and pull him close.

But before Castiel could even say anything, Dean had reached for his shoes and was untying them. He slowly pulled them and his socks off to see four tentacle ends splaying out from his leg hole of his jeans. Eight tentacles in total.

Castiel held his head in his hands, ashamed. He was so embarrassed, but it felt nice to have them out of those god awful shoes. Oh god, Dean Winchester saw his tentacles. And he was pulling up his pant leg to see more.

“You tie ‘em up?” He asked, running his fingers over the white bandages wrapped around the midnight purple coloured appendages. “That can’t be good for ‘em,”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m not…normal.”

He heard Dean growling long and low in his throat, his eyes flashed alpha red before returning to their normal candy green.

“You don’t have to hide,” He said, pulling the covers over until he was sitting with Castiel under the sheets. He reached for Castiel’s tentacles and tentatively touched them, seeing just how far he could go before Castiel stopped him.

Castiel really didn’t want to stop him. Those fingers were amazing on his aching tentacles. Those warm hands were light lightening as they ran up and down the tips, massaging the ends. He reached up a little higher and Castiel couldn’t help but let one of his tentacles wrap around his wrist. His suckers kissing lightly on his skin, touching him, tasting him.

Oh…

Oh god, what was he doing?

He yanked his tentacles from Dean’s hands, throwing the covers over his body, he stretched a tentacle out to reach for his discarded shoes and socks, and quickly put them on. Taking one last look back, he quickly made his way out of the infirmary, he could never show his face to Dean again.

Dean untangled himself from the covers and turned to the octopus, but before he had a chance to reach for his mate, Castiel was out of the door and down the hallway.

Dean growled throwing the rest of the covers onto the bed. Damn it, he thought they were having fun, learning about one another and finally getting close to his mate. He thought he was helping. But Cas was still so shy around him.

“I’m not through with you yet, little octopus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr: sakurai-ai


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my American friends out there. I wish you all the hope and luck in the world.   
> I know it may look bad now, but if we all band together, we can beat this thing.   
> We will not go quietly into the night, my friends.

Dean didn't feel like eating. Not really. But he knew his pack mates would be worried if he didn't at least attempt to try and eat something.

He held the tray of food in his hands and made his way to the table he and his pack mates always sat around. He could already spot Kevin Tran, the only rabbit shifter in his pack, and Benny the bear shifter, sitting in their usual places. Even though all of his pack mates in university were predators, Kevin had never shown he was afraid when he was with them. Not that they ever made him feel unsafe. He was pack. He was a bunny with a wolf, fox and bear backing him.

Dean was so proud of the kid.

He put his tray on the table, next to the pretty redheaded fox shifter, Charlie. She immediately jumped and turned to him, pulling her headphones off her head. She eyed him as he sat down, leaning forward to scent him as the alpha of their pack, he let her, and the other two, do the same.

“Did you get hurt?” She asked, pointing to Dean’s arm, his wrist.

“What?” Dean looked down to where she was pointing. There was a circular mark on his skin, a mark that Castiel had left on him when his tentacle had wrapped around his hand. Dean was definitely sure that that was like an octopus version of a kiss on the cheek or something, because Dean had felt lightning course through his body at that touch. Castiel’s scent had spiked deliciously.

“My mate marked me,” Dean said proudly, rolling his sleeves up to show off the bruise.

Benny leaned forward and eyed the circular bruise. “Well damn, already movin’ so fast?”

Charlie nodded, nudging Kevin, who was intently reading a book and taking a carrot stick from the box filled with them. That bunny shifter really liked his carrots.

“Did you mark her back?” she asked, sneakily taking a carrot stick while the bunny wasn’t looking. She popped it in her mouth with a loud crunch. “Should we be planning a wedding or something?”

Dean shook his head, his ears falling. He prodded his fork into his food, moving it this way and that as he explained. “I didn’t get the chance, he ran before I could even ask him.”

When the three looked at him, curious and confused, Dean sought to continue telling them what had happened.

“He got hurt, so I wanted to see if he was okay.” He said slowly, his memories returning to the blissful look on his mate's face, when Dean had massaged his tentacles. He knew they'd have to have hurt him, being tied up all the time. Dean was ready to do that and so much more if only Castiel would let him. “Everything was going great. He even wrapped a tentacle around my hand and everything.” He ran his fingers over the purpling sucker mark on his wrist, wearing it proudly, because his mate had marked him. “But the he ran. Did I do something wrong?”

“Well. You can be a bit intimidating.” Kevin murmured, turning the page of his book and continuing reading.

Charlie placed her drink down. “Tentacle? Castiel has tentacles?”

“Isn't that amazing?” Dean said enthusiastically. His mate was the only octopus shifter after like, hundreds of years! Dean’s tail thumped against the seats behind him as he spoke. "They’re gorgeous too. And…I mean. He inked. And his scent is like...fucking perfect. That's gotta mean something."

Kevin slapped Charlie’s hand when she came back for another carrot stick. "Usually octopuses ink when they are frightened.”

Dean’s tail stilled, his face falling. “What?”

Charlie slapped Kevin on the back of his head. Kevin glared at her, his ears twitching, but he continued. “When octopuses are scared, they let off a foul smell in to deter their attacker.”

“I wasn't attacking him.” Dean growled. But his ears drooped to his hair. What if he had actually scared his mate? Castiel wouldn’t come near him anymore. Had he already failed before he even started? “Do you think he's scared of me?”

His heart beat quickened and he felt his mind swirl with the idea of never having Castiel by his side, his mate. You only ever got one mate, one being that was perfect for you, that made you whole. And yet...had he really fucked it all up?

“What if he is afraid of me?” He said quietly to himself. He had acted rather brash, all gung-ho and that, but that was just how he was. When he wanted something, he damn well went for it. And every fibre of his being wanted Cas with him, next to him, under him, he wanted to taste Cas's scent on his tongue, he wanted to leave marks all over his pretty skin, and those beautiful tentacles.

And Cas was his, god damn it. Everyone who scented either of them knew that. They knew to steer clear from them both, because Dean was going to make sure they were going to be together. There was no need to date anyone else. To Dean, no one else smelled better than his little octopus.

And he was damn sure Castiel felt the same. He always smelled like spice and sweetness, like salted caramel and cinnamon, like the ocean and ink. Dean wanted desperately for them to pass this awkward stage and get to the point where he could lean his nose into that pale neck and just breathe him in.

If only Castiel wasn’t so shy.

Charlie took hold of the crook of his arm, bringing him back to the present.

“Nah, I don’t think so, you said he smelled good,” She said confidently, giving him reassurance through their pack bond. She smelled confident in what she was saying. “So I don’t think he was scared. Maybe it’s like pheromones or something?”

“The boy does smell like honey when he’s around you,” Benny stated, his southern voice calming Dean.

“There haven’t been many octopus shifters,” Kevin piped up, sliding his bookmark on the page and closing his book. “You should ask a marine shifter, maybe they can answer your questions.”

“You’re right,” Dean said, his mood swinging to happy once again. He’d find out what Castiel meant by inking on him, he didn’t smell afraid, so it had to be something else.

But was it a good something else?

He knew just the person to ask, Castiel’s older brother, Gabriel.

 

~~

 

Finding Gabriel was easy.

The mermaid was always circling like a shark around Dean’s younger brother. They were also mates, and wasn’t that a kicker, two mates in the same families, him and Castiel, and Sam and Gabriel.

But Gabriel had been adamant to wait until Sam was old enough before they even did anything, and the younger wolf never smelled of anything but fish and books. So Dean knew Gabriel was keeping his word. After all, he didn't want to lose his only mate.

Finding a mate was one thing, but finding one and then losing one? It was like cutting off a limb. The pain was immeasurable. You could always feel them around, always knew they were close, but it was awful. Knowing they were there yet knowing you’d never have them.

So he was happy that Sam had found his other half at such a young age.

Sam smelled more like that fish than he did anything else. And at first it made Dean gag, but now, it had been so many years that they had been together, little Sammy helping the oaf of a trickster mermaid, that it was weird when they didn’t smell like each other.

They’d be married when Sam was old enough, he was sure of that. Gabriel had already asked him for Sam's hand. They had already jumped those hurdles and come out both happy in the end.

Gabriel was on the sofa, his feet up and on the cushions, a writing pad on his lap and a lollipop in his mouth as he scribbled something on the paper. Sam was sitting on the ground in front of him, typing away at something on his laptop.

They looked strangely domestic, and that warmed Dean’s heart. “Gabriel, we gotta talk,”

Gabriel rolled his eyes up at the alpha wolf, and popped his lollipop from his mouth. “If this is the sex talk, don’t bother.”

Sam stilled, his eyes widening and his scent spiking with something Dean never wanted to smell on his brother, ever. He grimaced at the thought of ...oh god, ew!

“Fuck off," He growled. "Just…take a break or something.”

Gabriel nodded dutifully, Dean was still the alpha of the house, and Gabriel needed to appease the oaf if he had any shot of a long hand happy life with his mate. He placed his notepad on the arm of the sofa and got up, ruffling his webbed fingers through Sam’s long hair.

“Be right back, Sammich,” He said quietly, leaning in and just scenting the wolf. Sam leaned up, allowing him better access. Dean cleared his throat, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. He followed Dean to the empty kitchen, and sat on the bar stools.

“Alright, shoot,” He said calmly, rolling his lollipop in his mouth.

Dean stood by the sink, looking down into the dark drain as he tried to make sense of what he wanted to say. How could he just tell Gabriel that Castiel was his mate and he'd known for ages, but now that he finally had the chance to speak to the octopus, Dean had probably scared him off?

He remembered how he had been when he found out that Sam and Gabriel were mates, he was so against his baby brother dating someone like Gabriel, someone who was years older. Sure Gabriel had gotten into his good graces, but it still irked him sometimes.

“Was it Cas?” Gabriel asked, interrupting his thoughts. “Dean if you did anything to my baby brother—”

“He’s my mate,” Dean announced, but he could sense that Gabriel already knew that. There was something about the mermaid shifters, maybe they were intuitive or maybe they were psychic, but they seemed to hit the nail on the head, every time.

Gabriel settled back on the stool, the epitome of calm. “Alright, so what’s the problem?”

“He…inked on me.” Dean muttered slowly.

There was a long and annoyingly screeching silence from Gabriel, one that made Dean want to get away from everything and just crawl into his den with his tail between his legs and lick his mental wounds.

He knew it. Fuck, he was so certain everything was going to be okay, but Castiel inking on him was not a good thing at all. He looked up at the mermaid, seeing Gabriel’s golden eyes bore into his.

Then Gabriel did something that Dean had not expected.

He laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octo-Castiel being awkwardly adorable.

The sun was setting in the distance, coating the world in its buttery reds and yellows as Dean ventured on his journey for takeout dinner. The streets never did have any streetlamps. At least the relentless spring rain had given way to drier days and pleasant nights. Honestly, he just wanted to leave as quickly as he could.

After Gabriel had finally stopped laughing, Dean was suddenly catapulted into the biological world of a marine shifter and the birds and the bees. Or in this case…the tentacles and the eggs… Apparently, when Castiel inked, and the smell was sweet, it was his way of showing Dean he was interested. They were mates, so the scent was a lot stronger.

Gabriel didn’t stop his explanations, telling Dean all about the first time Castiel had ever inked. He had seen Dean enter the classroom, introducing himself, and had felt his face flush and his body tingle at the scent and he’d just inked. It was his instinctual way to show Dean he was ready and very interested. But poor Castiel hadn’t understood what was going on, and had freak out.

Dean was flattered, and his alpha ego grew ten sizes at that. He desperately wanted to see Castiel, to tell the little octopus that he felt the same way. Quickening his steps, he made his way to the take out place he had picked for himself.

He was only a few miles away when he was attacked. Dean had heard familiar gentle footsteps against the tarmac before he felt large arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him back.

Dean fought back, but with none of his strength. He knew exactly who his attacker was and he didn’t want to hurt the smaller man. A hood was tossed over his head obscuring his vision. The scent of the salty sea and surprisingly, honey, permeated his senses, further proving who his attacker was. He held back a moan at the scent, goodness was it addictive.

He had to admit, his little attacker was wily for a small, barely there, slip of a man.

But why kidnap him?

Dean felt something slap against the back of his head, drawing stars in his eyes. The thudding ache spread through his head, slowly dissipating. The hit was just as soft as the rest of this attack, but the effects of it had pretty much gone now. Dean held back a chuckle, his pretty attacker was trying so hard.

But what was he doing?

“Cas?” The hands around him stilled, as they always did when Dean spoke to him.

He slipped a hand away from Castiel's stilled grasp and pulled the hood from his head. Yup, just as he had deduced, it was his mate. Castiel was holding a thin, tangled web of rope, his hands shaking but hovering over Dean's palm as he tried, and failed, to wrap it around Dean's wrists.

“Cas, stop.” Castiel froze immediately. Dean quirked his eyebrow, he hadn't even been using his alpha voice. “Are you trying to kidnap me?”

Dean smiled when Castiel nodded, gazing at his feet. He was so adorable when he was nervous. His luscious full lips were in that adorable pout and his pretty pale skin glistened under the setting sun. Dean wanted desperately to hold his mate in his arms and kiss him until they both saw stars.

But he was so shy! Dean didn’t want to scare him away. Castiel really didn’t understand the power he had over him.

Castiel hands continued to shake when he tried, and tried again, to wrap the thin rope around Dean's wrists. Curious to know where he was going to go with this, Dean held his wrists together in an aid to help his mate. He was beginning to like this new independent and brave Castiel.

What was he thinking about doing to him?

“Why won’t you work?” He stuttered with a pout as the rope tangled around his fingers.

Dean placed his hand over Castiel's, smiling when the octopus turned a deep shade of red and looked up at him through those long, dark lashes. His beautiful blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears of frustration. The setting sunlight kissed his pale skin, illuminating his pretty face and shining lips, begging to be kissed.

God…Cas really didn’t get just how much he loved him. He’d do anything he could to get the octopus to understand.

Had Castiel finally read his letter? Is that why he was doing this? That had to be it, Castiel was probably testing him. See if Dean was serious about him. Serious about what he wrote.

Was this some kind of courting ritual among marine shifters? If so, he was going to ace the fuck out of it.

“Wouldn’t holding hands be easier?” He asked, leaning down closer to Castiel, so close the octopus shivered. Dean could feel his warm breath on his skin.

“H-huh?” Castiel tried to form a sentence, but it was completely futile. Dean’s closeness made his heart thump madly in his chest.

Dean picked at the rope and unravelled it from around Castiel’s fingers. “Isn’t holding hands better than dragging me around by a rope?”

He wrapped his hand around Castiel’s, his wolf bounding around inside him, wanting to be let out and bask in his mates touch. The octopus let out a high pitched moan, one that made Dean pause. Oh. That was definitely a voice he wanted to hear again.

“Would you tell me where we need to go?” He asked, his voice low.

Castiel moaned again in that high pitched sound that made Dean shudder. Castiel shook his head, his hand barely touching Dean’s as he pulled the wolf along to their destination.

That would not do.

“Maybe you should grip my hand tighter,” He offered, holding their joined hands out in front of them. “You don’t want me running away, do you?”

Castiel swallowed against his fear and tried to meet Dean’s gaze. He was starting to reconsider this rash plan before he’d taken the first step, but now he knew it had been a mistake.

Why had he listened to Gabriel? That stupid mermaid of an older brother must have used his psychic powers to make him do this, that had to be it. How was he going to do all of those things he wanted to do to Dean if he couldn’t even take the first step? Oh god.

He sucked in a brave breath and tightened his grip on his mate, holding his arm close to his side. Dean dutifully followed, his eyes shining with mirth.

They stared.

Castiel noticed that his immediate inclination was to smile sheepishly. He felt silly just staring at him without moving his face, but everything short-circuited whenever he was around Dean. He wanted to wordlessly communicate with his mate, tell him everything that his stupid mouth would not allow him to say.

Dean smiled, and Castiel let his breath out slowly. He let his facial muscles go lax as he continued to gaze upon his octopus mate. It was painful to look at this gorgeous man for so long, but his gaze was zoned in on Castiel’s direction.

They barely blinked, standing in the middle of the street, holding hands as the sun dropped slowly into the horizon.

Castiel was becoming increasingly aware of two things. One, Dean’s steel like stare was more intense than he ever imagined it could be, and Castiel was forced to return it with no hope of relief, not that he’d minded all that much. Being able to gaze into those beautiful candy green eyes had been his dream ever since Dean had chosen to sit in front of him

Two, he was undeniably sexy, and irrevocably his. There was no doubt, their scents mingled, their breathing in sync, their heart beats thudding in unison. Castiel didn’t let his eyes waver, wanting to register and catalogue his face. He absorbed every single detail, how smooth his skin was, the sun kissed freckles dusted over them, how the sunlight tripped over the dimples on his chin, how his strong jaw complimented the sensual curve of his mouth, his graceful and straight nose, the arch of his eyebrows and those eyes that bore relentlessly into his, flashing a hue of alpha red as he did so.

Oh god…he was so beautiful. Castiel found he couldn’t look away, he didn’t want to look away.

And then he moved closer, leaning in, growling hotly against his ear. “Where to?”

Castiel wanted to write his entire body at his mates glorious scent, and wrap his tentacles tightly and securely around Dean’s body, holding him close and just breathe him in. He wanted to smell like him, to be warmed by him, to have him.

He whimpered and bit his lip, arching his back, wanting to get closer.

Dean reached up, dragging his fingers over Castiel’s goose bump covered arm, giving him a come-hither appraisal through his long, blonde lashes. And Castiel found he couldn’t summon a single syllable.

"Take me home, Cas," He murmured, so low that it made Castiel shiver.

Oh god, how was he going to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its a kind of kidnapping...
> 
> Question to you, my darling reader.  
> Will you be up for a sex scene in this fic?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and kudoses! They really make my day, and make me want to write more and more and more!
> 
> Due to popular vote, there will be a sex scene later on in this fic, and it will be clearly stated for those who don't like that kind of thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

The comfortable silence between Castiel and Dean was almost tangible as they walked, hand in hand, along the darkening streets back to Castiel's home. Castiel still couldn't believe he had actually done something like this. What was he expecting to do when he finally got Dean to his home, in his bed?

They were mates, Castiel could feel that heavy tug, that pull that brought him to Dean, brought him home. But would Dean freak out? He may have touched his tentacles before, but after seeing them, seeing him in all his glory. Would Dean be disgusted? Would he run?

No one had ever seen an octopus shifter for decades, Castiel wasn't even sure he was...normal looking. He had nothing but those lazy written books about rare marine shifters. The ones that barely said anything about octopuses. And those old nature documentaries didn't help either. They all focused on mermaids and other fishes. Not even Castiel's parents were able to help him. And his brothers were unhelpful. Sure Gabriel tried, but he didn't have tentacles. None of them did. They were all pretty, and slim, and beautiful, with amazing colours that rivaled rainbows, and thick tails, pretty webbed fingers, and those gills.

Oh, if only Castiel was something normal.

But no, he had eight annoying, bulbous -- why was the air still so moist and muggy that his tentacles were expanding - and just overall displeasing tentacles. The suckers were huge and pinking, and Castiel wanted nothing more than to be rid of his clothing and just bask in the moist air.

It did not help him one bit that his mate was with him. He was finding it difficult not to just throw Dean down onto any available flat surface and just present himself.

Damn it. What was wrong with him?

He knew, it was all Gabriel's and Dean's pack mates fault. They had left the idea of getting more physical and taking what he wanted from Dean. He had just wanted to talk to the wolf. To sort out his feelings, and hopefully get over his mate.

His thoughts ran to earlier that day.

 

His back ached as he was thrown against the brick wall. He fell with a thump onto the concrete, his tied tentacles protecting him from any pain. He looked up to see the bearded bastard who had thrown him here.

"What do you want Crowley?" He asked, gasping at the pain. He stood up, not wanting to show the hound-shifter his weakness.

"You're a menace," He said in his British accent, speaking through his thick-shifted teeth. "I'm only getting rid of the weak."

Castiel huddled in the corner as Crowley came closer. He was just too tired of everything that had been happening to him that week alone. The constant jibes, the hate. The fact that his mate was in love with another person . And what had he done to cope with that? He had inked in front of Dean, showing his intent.

His life was spiralling, everything was going wrong. He was abnormal, he was a freak, how could he even think...

A large body slammed into Crowley, sending the hound barreling to the side. In Crowley's place stood an angry bear-shifter, his arms wide and his teeth sharp as he roared to the hound. "Stay away from him,"

Castiel stood up suddenly, his back scaling the wall. His tentacles quivered, wanting to wrap around him, to keep him safe from the new attack. A hound was one thing, but a bear? Castiel didn't want to know how hard those hands could throw him around. But the bear turned, and smiled. And suddenly he didn't seem as scary as he did before. Quickly, a red headed fox shifter and an Asian rabbit-shifter rushed over to his side, helping him.

"Castiel, are you alright?" the redhead asked. How did this pretty fox know his name?

Castiel looked up to see a crowd forming, ready and waiting for the fight that was most definitely going to go down. They had their phones and camera's up, taking pictures and videos of the bear versus the hound. Regardless of Crowley being a hound, he was popular, he had an entire army of drones behind him, answering to his whim and following his kingship. The fact that this bear shifter even tried to fight him was monumentally worth staying late in school for.

Crowley suddenly got up, brushing off his suit, he growled low as he stood in front of the bear. But the bear was ready, when the hound attacked, the bear spun around, using his attack, and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Now listen here, mutt." He growled low in his throat, pushing Crowley back onto the brick. "This here, is Dean Winchester's mate, and that makes him part of the Winchester pack,"

Castiel could see the effect this was having on the hound. The Winchester pack was something entirely different, something based on care, love, loyalty and friendship. Not on fear and force. Dean Winchester was the alpha of the pack, and the loyalty that he had from his pack mates was something every single shifter wanted.

Everyone wanted a family. And the fact that Dean Winchester did not only take wolf-cubs and canines, but all walks of life was life-altering. Everyone wanted to be a part of his pack, and Dean would have welcomed every single one of them, Castiel knew this.

"You've gone and threatened a vital person in the Winchester pack, the alpha's mate," The bear continued. Crowley was grasping at his large hand, trying to suck in air. His eyes were wide and frantic. "Now, you know what that means,"

Castiel pushed the fox from him, and leaned forward to the bear.

"Do not hurt him, please," The bear stopped, turning his gaze to the octopus. "He is not worth your expulsion,"

The bear's scent stung Castiel, overwhelming him with the scent of forest and honey. He was...happy? No, he was content and proud. But why? Castiel wasn't sure.

"Stay away from Castiel," The bear said, slamming Crowley onto the wall before letting him go. Crowley scrabbled to his feet and growled low before running away.

The bear watched him leave, before turning to Castiel. His scary face turned light, and he looked more like a teddy bear than a grizzly. "That mutt didn't hurt you, did he?"

Castiel nodded, scenting no threat from the bear shifter, not anymore. "I'm fine."

"That bastard Crowley won't be bothering you again." The rabbit shifter said, giving Castiel a once over. He leaned in and scented at Castiel's arm. Castiel wanted to lean back, to huddle in his tentacles, but he had seen these three do this with Dean constantly, so he wasn't afraid.

They were scenting him.

Once the rabbit shifter leaned back, Castiel turned to the bear. "Thank you. But...why?"

"You're pack." The redhead said, smiling brightly. "And we stick together."

He was pack?

"You hungry?" The pretty fox asked, she didn't let Castiel answer, and took his arm, dragging him along to the entrance of the school. Castiel wasn't sure what was happening, but anything was better than staying in school, with Crowley and his minions. The other two followed the redhead and they walked down the street, opposite to the way Castiel usually went. They were going into town.

"Oh," the fox stopped, making the other three stop as well. She turned to Castiel and held her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Charlie Bradbury," she introduced, before pointing to the bear and the rabbit. "And this is Benny Lafitte and Kevin Tran."

Castiel hesitantly took her hand, shaking it. "Castiel Novak."

Soon, and Castiel really didn't understand how, he was sitting in a diner booth, sipping on a milkshake. Dean's pack were surrounding him, scenting him and keep him calm and safe. And Castiel did indeed feel calm and safe. Charlie was sitting next to him smelling like a parchment and metal, and Benny and Kevin were sitting opposite him throwing off waves and waves of care and comfort.

Charlie snacked on the basket of fries in the middle of the table. She turned to Castiel, her eyes narrowing. Castiel suddenly felt a little frightened under that gaze. He didn't know what to expect.

"So how do you plan to get Dean?" she said.

Castiel choked on the milkshake. "What...what do you mean?"

Benny leaned in, scenting Castiel a little, and smirking. "Like honey, even when we say his name, eh?"

Castiel was confused. This was weird, right? Was this what friends, what pack mates did? He didn't know, and he was boxed in with nowhere to go now. He darted his gaze to the large bay window he was pressed up against.

"Don't be frightened little octopus," Benny's voice was soothing as he spoke. "You're our alpha's mate, we won't harm you."

"We're just curious." Charlie piped in.

Castiel sucked a breath. He didn't feel like he was in any danger, and these three shifters really did seem nice. Charlie was bubbly and happy, her smile was like sunshine. And Benny was a gentle force, making Castiel feel warm. Kevin seemed distant, but Castiel could see his bunny ears perking up and listening to everything.

But Castiel was confused. Dean was in love with Cassie Robinson. Did they get the wrong Cas? No, that wasn't possible. Cassie was popular, everyone knew her. And he was...well, he was an octopus shifter who sat in the back of the class and hid himself away from the world.

"Why don't you just kidnap him," Kevin said suddenly, not really paying attention to the three. They all turned to him, wide eyed. "You've both shown your intentions, so get together and talk about it."

And...well, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

If he were able to just tell Dean his feelings, maybe they could work everything out. And when Dean told him he wasn't interested, maybe that would be the stepping stone for Castiel to get over his mate.

His mate!

Oh...that thought ached in his chest. But he knew it would happen, he knew Dean would say no to him, he would be rejected by his mate. It was better to get it done now, take off the bandaid in one fell swoop. There was no need to wait anymore.

The rabbit was right. And that was how Castiel found himself following the wolf down the long street, taking in that glorious scent that came off him. He just wanted to talk to Dean, just to tell him how he felt and get everything over and done with. He would spend the weekend wallowing in his tentacles, heartbroken and disheartened when Dean rejected him. But come Monday, he'd be a little better, he'd face the day head on. And hopefully, one day, in the distance, he'd finally get over the wolf that would never be his.

But...he pulled his hood off from his head and drew the drawstrings from it, holding the rope in his hands. It was like his body was moving of its own accord, not listening to reason. His tentacles slid quietly along the ground, his shoes barely making a sound. He got closer to the unsuspecting wolf, threw the hood over his head, and swung his bag from over his shoulder and into Dean's head.

But he hadn't expected this...

He hadn't expected Dean's beautiful smile, the sun shining in his eyes and his alpha stance. Everything about this man was inviting, from his face to his scent. And Castiel couldn't help but listen, to follow and to want to be with him. His tentacles quivered as they turned into his street

Dean was coming to his home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Sabriel to soothe the soul.

Gabriel’s phone chimed on the table, a bubblegum lollipop sound that startled the wolf. Sam reached for it and gave it back to the merman shifter. Gabriel took it and swiped to the message. He saw Castiel’s name – with the octopus emoji, for kicks.

He read through it and paused. “Huh.”

“What's wrong?” Sam asked, placing his laptop on the table and turning from his spot on the floor.

Gabriel held his phone up for Sam to see the text. “I just got a text from Cas."

“He doesn’t want you home tonight?” Sam replied, reading through the text. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw a similar message on his phone from his alpha older brother. “Oh. I got the same thing from Dean.” He paused, gazing up at his merman mate. “You don't think they're?"

“Yup, I do,” Gabriel said, his smirk wide and his eyes twinkling golden. “Fucking finally. They are mates after all.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He knew Dean had a mate in his school, but he had never thought it would have been Castiel. But Sam really didn’t know a lot about the dark haired brother of his mate, other than what Gabriel had told him. Gabriel was so proud of his brother, and so protective. Sam knew Castiel was a great man. A little weird, but great nonetheless.

It made sense. Whenever Gabriel spoke of Castiel, Sam got the idea that the marine-shifter was very personal and timid. How he was mated to someone like Dean was completely beyond Sam. But, he thought to himself, the same could be said about him and his mate.

He was the timid one, the nerdy one, while Gabriel was the loud and abrasive one. He'd never change his love for his life. He loved his mate, Gabriel was so enthusiastic, so wondrous, that Sam could just watch him forever -- and he had plans to.

At least Dean had found someone good for him.

He turned to Gabriel, sucking on his bottom lip. He could taste the heated, salty yet sweet scent of his mate in the air. He really wanted Gabriel to stay. Sure they spent all their time together, it was really hard for them to be apart, especially since they knew they were mates. But Gabriel was always so prim and proper about this, which was surprising because the blonde merman loved to play pranks and trick people. He was loud and colourful and everything Sam was not. But when it come to them being together, being lovers, being mates. Gabriel could be a bit of a prude.

It had been years since they had first met, years that they dated and spent time getting to know one another. Because they may have been mates, but they were complete polar opposites in personality. But the more Sam got to know Gabriel, the more he fell in love with the merman.

They hadn’t even kissed properly, and Sam was due for a nice, long make out session. His wolf howled at the thought.

“So…” He started, gazing up at his mate. “Do you wanna just stay here?”

Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off Sam, he was batting his long lashes, his complicated hazel-green eyes wide and wondering, trusting and full of heat. It took every part of Gabriel’s strength not to just take the wolf and slam him down on a flat surface and just grind into him, to bathe in his scent and just drink from those pretty lips of his, until they were both sore and spent.

It’d be so easy to…

No. He had promised the alpha asshole of a big brother that they wouldn’t do anything like that until Sam was of age.

Which was…just a few weeks away. One whole month. He could survive a month. Four little weeks, thirty short days, seven hundred and thirty minute minutes, forty three thousand, eight hundre--okay, so he was a little impatient. But, he was stronger than that, he had perserver—oh hell, Sam was biting his lip, nibbling on the flesh and looking all sorts of adorable. He was batting his eyelashes at him, face slightly turned down and his neck stretched to the side, he was being submissive.

Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck!

This pretty wolf was Gabriel's every single kink all rolled into one hot shifter. Oh, it’d be so easy just to lean up and bite down on that pretty neck, get his fangs in there and just suck in the salt of his skin, leave a bruise and a mate mark, and let everyone know that this wolf was taken.

No.

Gabriel needed to focus. Because this was his mate and he was not going to mess this up, no way no how. He had the ring ready and a month to wait until he could propose. He had waited since they had first met. Ever since he had seen those beautiful eyes in the hospital where they had met, ever since he had scented the sweet musk of his mate. He knew he was going to marry the tall moose of a wolf, they were going to have gorgeous little babies and live in a house by the sea.

But, he wouldn’t get any of that if he fucked it all up now.

Patience. He needed to have patience.

And maybe just kiss him…a few times…and bite him...just a little...

“I ain't staying if I have to study.” Gabriel replied instead, smirking wide, he knew his fangs were sharp, but that seemed to egg Sam on instead of frighten him.

Sam was caught off guard, he hadn’t expected Gabriel to say yes. The merman usually left when it got dark. But, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste. But jumping on the merman and slobbering all over him like a dog was not the best of ideas.

He needed to be suave. Seductive.

“We can always watch a movie?”

 

~~

 

Real smooth Sam.

He turned from the television which was showing some cheesy movie about mates trying to find one another, to his mate. Gabriel was fixated, his legs pressed together like they usually were, his hands in the bowl of sticky popcorn they had placed between then, taking large handfuls and scarfing them down.

Sam had wanted Gabriel to snuggle up to him, or him to Gabriel. He just wanted them wrapped around one another, sharing their scents and warmth. But no, that stupid bowl of popcorn was in the way. He wanted to throw that bowl onto the ground and haul the merman to him.

But no. Suave. Seductive.

Damn it…

“Hey, Sammich?”

Sam turned to Gabriel calling his name. “Yeah?” But Gabriel stayed silent, as if contemplating what he was about to say. So Sam urged him. “What's on your mind?”

“I was just thinking…” Gabriel said, his voice low as he watched the man and woman shifters on the television have their big reunion kiss, the sun setting behind them, making them look glorious. “If we weren't mates…would you still love me?”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how that question came about. “You mean like if we were in some alternate universe where we weren't shifters?”

Gabriel’s eyes were wide and shimmering when he turned to look at Sam. He looked so beautiful sitting there, the glow of the television screen making his skin glow a pale caramel colour and his eyes…Sam could easily get lost in them. Those were the first things he had noticed about Gabriel. It wasn’t the scent, that came later, much later. It was those beautiful whiskey gold eyes that floored him. They were so bright, when they were filled with mirth, or swimming with annoyance, or when they flashed in anger.

Sam had fallen, love at first sight.

This was what all those fictional story books meant about mermaids luring sailors to the rocks. Sam was sure, if he had been a sailor, and he had sighted Gabriel sunning on a rock, he’d have taken his life just to get close to the beautiful being.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asked, his voice soft as he spoke. “Remember the way we met?”

Gabriel nodded, recalling the memory of when he had first met his mate. He had been at the hospital with a large cut on his tail, from when he older brother Lucifer had accidentally stabbed him -- pfft, yeah right. Accidentally. Lucifer never had liked him. He had been sitting in the hospital bed, his tail tied and wrapped, the tail fin playing in the small pool filled with warm water, when he looked up to the sudden commotion.

In came Dean, carrying a sick Sam, the boy looks so pale, his skin drenched with sweat, his hair matted. But his scent, oh his scent was marvelous. The nurses had placed him on the bed opposite Gabriel and had gotten to work. Words had flown so quickly passed Gabriel that he hadn't known what was wrong with his mate. But his body knew, his mind was aware. Sam would be fine.

Dean wouldn’t leave his younger brothers side. But Gabriel had a perfect view of the beautiful wolf.

His mate.

His thoughts returned to the present as Sam cleared his throat, settling on the sofa so he was facing Gabriel. He dragged the merman closer, holding onto his legs and splaying them together on his lap, so Gabriel was lying on his lap. He held onto the merman’s hands, marvelling at the webbed fingers and the thin golden fins on his arms.

“I was sick that day,” he admitted, not looking up to Gabriel’s pretty eyes. “I had wolfsbane poisoning.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, his mouth in a small o shape. Poisoning? His mate was poisoned? Who dared to poison his mate?

"It was an accident, because I didn't listen to Dean," Sam smiled at the memory, remembering how much of an idiot he had been, of how worried Dean had been when he found him, on the ground. “But, I couldn't smell anything for a month.”

Gabriel’s anger ebbed, what had Sam just said? “You couldn't smell...a month...but that was when you met me.”

Sam tapped the merman on his nose. “Exactly.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the confession. He had been so adamant about dating Sam, knowing he felt the same way. He had shown nothing but interest when they spoke over the night they had stayed in the hospital. Gabriel had been so sure it was because he could smell they were mates. Wolves had sharper noses, after all.

He had always been so worried that Sam only fell for him because they were mates. They were too different, they didn’t have a lot in common when they first met. So he had always though that Sam was forcing himself to love him, all because of his instincts and need to mate. But now that he knew Sam wasn’t able to scent him on that day, to scent their inevitable union for a whole month after they had first met. It made his heart swell.

“So you did fall for me first?” He asked, still not really believing this. How could a perfect wolf like Sam ever fall in love with a short, pudgy, trickster merman?

Sam nodded, holding his mate close to him, sucking in his scent. “I knew you were my soul mate without any help.”

Gabriel melted into Sam’s embrace, taking in everything Sam was giving him. He could hear Sam's heart thudding madly against his ear, arms wrapped like steel bands around him.

Gabriel looked up, not being able to take it anymore. He pressed his lips against Sam’s, moving swiftly so he was straddled on his lap. He took Sam’s face into his hands, burying his fingers into those gorgeous brunette strands as he kissed and kissed and kissed. He swallowed Sam’s yelp, feeling those large hands run up his back and hold him close.

He could wait a month, if it meant he could have this every day for the rest of his life he’d wait a lifetime.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean stood in front of the large building, the rain had started to fall a lot more now, soaking them a little. The sun was finally setting in the distance, a slight breeze making the two shiver. Castiel's hand was tight around his own, sweating some and shaking as if he was nervous. He had no reason to be.

Even though Dean wanted to do nothing but lay with his octopus mate, and just breathe in his heavenly scent, he was going to let Castiel take the lead here. He wanted his mate to be comfortable around him. He wanted him to feel safe.

They had gotten this far and Dean didn't want to fuck it up.

Why was this so hard?

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hand, dragging him into the building. They walked through a small foyer and stopped in front of the elevator. It was a pretty swanky building for only two people, but the three story apartment seemed to have a ground floor reception area, a middle floor and the top floor where Castiel lived.

Dean let out a breath, he wasn't used to such an ostentatious property. He lived in a small two bedroom house with his baby brother Sam, not even his parents home back in Kansas was anything like this. He didn't know what to do, what if he broke something? But Castiel breezed through the home, pressing the button to the top floor and stepping into the lifts, Dean followed, still joined to his mate by their hands. He'd just have to deal with the fact that his pretty little mate came from money.

The lifts moved to the top floor and dinged, opening up to a long corridor like space, with a mirror on one wall an a coat rack on the other wall, at the very opposite of the lifts was a front door. The door leading to his mates home...nest? Did octopuses call their homes nests? Dean called his home a den, did Castiel think the same way?

It didn't matter. He shrugged off his damp coat and Castiel took it, hanging it on one of the hooks, right next to his coat, and fished into his pockets for the keys. He opened the front door and Dean was bombarded by the sweet scent of his mate.

Oh...yes. He was going to like it here.

Taking in a deep breath, he followed Castiel into his home. It was a quaint, two bedroom apartment. They immediately stepped into a living room, soft looking sofa's in the centre of the room, facing a large television on the wall. There were two hallways on one side of the apartment, one directly next to the front door and one of the far side, probably leading to two separate room. There was also a large enclosed room, like a balcony that rested at the far end of the home. Dean could see a large swimming pool filled with shining, lit up water.

Castiel had a pool in his home?

Well, he and Gabriel were marine shifters, they needed some body of water around them. But it still made Dean a bit self conscious. Castiel was so rich. Could he provide anything and everything Castiel needed? He didn't even have a book or the internet to read up on octopus shifters, their habits or needs. There hadn't been many in history, and even then, they always kept to themselves.

It must be so hard for Castiel to be something he knew nothing about. How much help could his family be if they didn't know how he worked? It was easy to read up on mermaids, or wolves, they were a dime a dozen, but something as rare as an octopus shifter. There wasn't anything on them. He was so proud of his mate. Castiel had overcome so many odds to get to where he was, he had fought so many battles to live the life he was living now, regardless of his rich parents. And Dean wanted him to know that.

But he wanted to make sure Castiel was relaxed.

"Do you want a tour?" Castiel blurted out, not looking up to the wolf. He kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly on the side. Dean followed him, taking his own shoes off and placing them next to Castiel's. He took notice of how relaxed Castiel got now that his shoes were off. Maybe having to force his appendages into them was not the best for his octopus. Dean would have to make sure Castiel wasn't doing something to those pretty tentacles that could cause him harm.

"Sure," Dean said, he was excited to see more of Castiel's home.

Castiel took him from one place to another, showing him the large kitchen to the right, and the two hallways to the left, one which led to Gabriel's rooms, and one which led to Castiel's. He even showed Dean the pool. It looked deep, and it was sectioned off in the middle, there was a ledge submerged into the water, it would have been just shoulder high if they were in it. That was interesting.

They walked back into the living room, and Dean sat down on the sofa.

“Alright Cas." He said with a smile. "You got me at your house. What do you wanna do to me?”

Castiel looked nervous, his eyes darting this way and that and not really landing anywhere for too long. His played his his fingers, his head dropped down. His tentacles were squirming in his jeans. He looked so adorable, his skin flushed pink.

“I don't... I don't know.” He whispered, his voice barely legible, but Dean heard him. “I...just wanted...”

Dean sent off waves of safety and protection, wanting desperately for Castiel to calm down, to relax. He was so tense, just standing there. “What did you want?”

“You.”

Dean's eyes softened at his answer. All of his worries and concerns about their relationship melted away, and all with that one word. Castiel wanted him, he really did love him. He wasn't afraid, he was just nervous. “Well you have me.”

“No. I mean..." Castiel's tentacles fidgeted, wanting to come out from their confines, but he still stood there, the dipping sunset behind them making his skin glow. Dean's wolf bounded inside him, wanting to hold his mate close. "I'm sorry.”

“Cas.” Dean said, reaching a hand out to the octopus.

Castiel moved away, turning from Dean and staring out into the murky pool waters. “I'm such an idiot. Why did I even think..." His fist thudded lightly against the glass door. "You're in love with Cassie.”

“What?” Dean stood up, he couldn't have heard that right. Why was Castiel so adamant about him and Cassie? Why did he not understand? “Cas. We are mates. I know you've felt it too. And I don't know about you. But wolves mate for life.”

Castiel paused, not turning around. But Dean could see him working through what he had said. This was a confession of interest, of intent. A courtship. Dean wanted to start a courtship with Castiel. Why did he not understand that?

Castiel's deep voice was low when he spoke. “But Cassie?”

“I'm not in love with that cat shifter. Can you imagine? A wolf and a cat?" Dean growled, feeling his fangs sharpen in his mouth, his wolf prowling on the surface.

There was no point to turn alpha right now, he needed Castiel calm, he needed the octopus to understand. The fact that he was still so adamant about him and Cassie just proved to Dean that his precious mate had gone through so much. He had no self-confidence. He bound and hid his tentacles, the very thing that made him who he was. Dean wanted him to know that he could be who he truly was around him.

“It's normal.” Castiel said meekly. “More so than a wolf and an octopus.”

Dean saw red, he reached for Castiel and turned him around, pushing him up against the glass partition. “Don't you dare belittle yourself.” But when Castiel visibly stiffened, he backed away. “Cas. I...you are amazing, and beautiful. And you smell fucking perfect.”

Castiel's eyes darted up to his, seeing honesty in his eyes.

Dean truly felt that way. And how could he not? Castiel, his pretty little octopus, standing there with his beautiful eyes so wide that Dean could drown in them, his lips opened slightly, that Dean wanted to kiss him, to bite down on that pout and take, take, take. He wanted desperately just to press Castiel back against the glass, lay kisses on his skin, bite down on his neck, worship his pretty tentacles and make it so he would never second guess himself, ever again.

“I don't want anyone else.” His voice was quiet, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Castiel couldn't bare it, here was the very thing he wanted. And yet...yet...why was he not persuing this? Dean obviously felt something for him, what that was, Castiel did not know, or understand. But Dean was here now, he was so warm, his heart beating heavily in his chest. It was soothing, it was calming.

“But the letter?” He asked, wanting to tear away every doubt he had for Dean's love for him.

He knew they were mates, but he just had to make sure. This kind of thing never happened to him. He was the quiet one, the one in the background, the one no one took notice of. He didn't want Dean to suddenly turn around and walk away. Castiel wanted this wolf, he wanted him for life.

“You haven't opened it?” Dean asked, leaning closer, so close that their breathing mingled, and Castiel's glasses fogged up.

He nodded. “It was for...”

“You. You idiot." But Dean's smile brightened. "The letter is for you.”

Castiel's pretty blue eyes widened, and Dean scented the tell tale sweet smell of his ink. Looking down, he saw their feet covered in a pool of black.

He chuckled. "I'm gonna take that as a good thing,"

"I'm sorry!" Castiel's cheeks tinged pink as he backed away from the wolf. His back hit the glass door and he let out a squeak. He was trapped, embarrassed out of his mind, and Dean was smiling so wonderfully.

Dean took his quivering fingers into his own hands, holding them to his chest. Castiel stopped fidgeting and looked up into his deep candy green eyes.

"Cas, its okay," He said, his voice in a low growl, and his eyes bright. "You don't have to apologise, it's fine."

And Castiel really did feel calm, comforted by Dean's words. After all, this was his mate. The only one that mattered. As long as his mate didn't freak out, then everything was fine. Who cared what the world thought. Right?

"I wanna take you on a date," Dean said, his smile like sunshine, bright and happy, and full of hope, that Castiel couldn't help but nod in agreement. At that moment, he would have done anything to keep that smile on his mates face. "But, I have a request,"

Castiel paused, not sure where this was going. Fear sparked through him, what if Dean wanted him to dress a certain way? What if he forced him to something he didn't want to do? What if...oh god. What if this was all a joke after all?

"Can you stop tying your tentacles?" He asked, and Castiel pushed him back. Dean stumbled a few steps back, looking as if he had just been slapped in the face.

Castiel wrapped his arms around himself, dropping down onto the ground, his bulbous tentacles wanting to come out from his jeans. He wanted to hide himself in them, hide himself away from the world. Why did he think Dean was any different? Stop tying his tentacles? So the world could see, so he could see and just laugh at them. Laugh at how they moved, how they slithered around, laugh at how large his suckers were.

He couldn't breathe. He tried to suck in gulp fulls of breaths, but nothing was happening, his heart hammered in his chest, his skin tightened and there was a high pitched sound reverberating in his head. Shit, he was going into a panic attack.

Dean was by his side suddenly, wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulders, forcing him to look up into his eyes. "Breathe with me," he said, but his voice was muffled by the pounding in his head, and that annoying skree sound. But he followed what his mate was saying, imitating him as he breathed in slowly. Dean was worried, he was scared for him.

Once his breathing was back to normal, and his panic attack ebbed away, he gazed up into those fear-filled eyes, afraid for him, not of him. And he choked out. "Don't make fun of me, please."

Dean pulled him close, tightening his arms around Castiel's body, lifting him up from the ground and placing him on his lap. Castiel could hear his heavy heartbeat slow down.

"I wasn't making fun of you," Dean breathed into his hair. "I want you to be comfortable around me, that's all." Castiel lay his head against Dean's chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat, taking in his amazing scent, letting himself have this.

"I know it hurts you," Dean continued, his fingers running down the jeans, to where his tentacles were throbbing. "I don't want you in pain,"

"I don't know." Castiel murmured, his voice muffled by Dean's shirt. "You won't like it,"

Dean pulled him back, looking into his eyes. "Show me,"

And Castiel couldn't say no.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so don't expect me to understand if I have any kind of timings or schedules for my fics. I don't.
> 
> I want to try and finish this first before I attempt the others, so expect regular updates.

_Show me._

Dean wanted to see his tentacles.

Castiel was freaking out. But Dean’s scent exuded nothing but calmness, patience and love. Castiel suddenly felt like he was on display, but he reprimanded himself. This was Dean Winchester, his mate, the one who had just told him that he cared for him, maybe even loved him. Mates could be fickle that way. It was one thing to know you were compatible with a person, it was another to actually fall in love with that person.

He had to hand it to Gabriel, he and his mate were dating, and had been for the past few years. Castiel wanted something like that with Dean too. Something that was solid. But Dean had shown nothing but patience since the beginning. Maybe they already skirted around one another enough?

Nerves filled him. His gaze darting down to Dean’s body, he saw the flat outline of his broad chest beneath his shirt. He licked his lips in anticipation. Yes, he wanted to mark his mate all over, kiss his skin and just hold him close.

Dean reached out to him, ushering him to the middle of the room. Castiel nodded, motioning for him to sit on the sofa. He needed to get this over with before he got tongue tied or flustered.

“Just, stay there.” He said, unbuckling his belt and taking off his jeans. They slipped down and pooled onto the ground and eight thick tentacles, bound into two bunches, bulbous and tinged a bluish purple, stood in their place.

Dean didn’t move, he just watched. He knew just how much it was taking for Castiel to show him something so intimate. And he was eager to see more, as much as Castiel allowed him to see. Those tentacles had felt amazing on his wrist, the sucker shape was prominent on his skin, his first mate mark, and he wanted to show it to the world. He wondered just how many more marks those tentacles could leave on him. He’d proudly wear them all.

Castiel unbound them from their bandages, dropping the white strips to the ground. His tentacles splayed out, thick and firm. They seemed to crisscross over one another as Castiel balanced himself. The seam from his body to his tentacles was covered by the tails of his shirt, and even though Dean wanted to see, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

Castiel moved, so gracefully, his tentacles slithering along the varnished ground with precision. He stopped in front of Dean, settling in the space next to him.

Dean stayed still, as one of Castiel’s tentacles rose up towards him, just hovering in front of him. Dean hesitated a little, not really knowing what to expect. But he was adamant to show he was okay with this. This was his mate.

He slowly reached out to touch the tip of his tentacle. He stroked it, his fingertips running along the smooth flesh, it felt just like the skin of his arm, but it was a little moist. He noticed Castiel was hesitant, his other tentacles squirming.

“Go ahead,” He said, wanting Castiel to follow his instincts, whatever they were saying for him to do. Castiel had no need to be scared around him. “I’m not afraid,”

Castiel couldn’t believe the trust Dean was placing in him. He said he wasn’t afraid, and the octopus didn’t scent any fear or distrust from him. And that was more than enough for him. A low moan escaped his lips and he wrapped his tentacle gently around Dean’s palm, slithering up to his wrist and encircling it around his arm. He tightened his grip, letting the suckers move and press against him.

Dean sucked in the heady scent of his happy mate. “Don’t stop,”

Castiel nodded, seeing that Dean was calm, he was okay with this. So he rose up to his tentacle tips, and held up two more tentacles. His gaze never left Dean’s, watching for any discomfort. But Dean was showing nothing but calm. So Castiel continued. He reached a tentacle around Dean’s arm, curling it along the length, his suckers brushed against his skin, kissing and sucking, tasting him.

Dean traced his hands slowly over Castiel’s hips, running small circles with his thumbs. His wolf was bounding joyfully inside him, wanting to burst out, so happy that he was finally able to touch his mate.

Castiel’s body seemed to come alive, his tentacles tasting and touching Dean’s skin, he wanted to wrap all of his tentacles around Dean, to squeeze him and hold him close, to hide him in his tentacles, where it was just them. But he wasn’t about to jump so far ahead. He had to do this slowly. Baby steps.

Dean’s body throbbed under those tentacles, the suckers acting like hundreds of tiny kisses all along his skin. He couldn’t describe the feeling if he tried, this feeling put an ordinary mouth to shame. Every single kiss was like a little bolt of lightning singing through his skin.

He looked deep into Castiel’s eyes, they were half lidded and his scent was sweet, thick with arousal and it turned Dean on so bad. Another tentacle gripped his other arm, holding onto him tightly. Dean had to hold back a moan. He didn’t want Castiel to stop.

He shivered at the sweet sensations, his wolf laying low, panting for more.

“Don’t stop,” he gasped, trying to stay calm. “You’re beautiful,”

Castiel let out a sigh, his chest rising and falling as his breaths quickened. Dean thought he was beautiful, even with this…monstrosity around him?

“You are,” Dean followed, seeing Castiel’s apprehension. He couldn’t help but reach out to his mate, gently pulling Castiel onto his lap, wanting him closer.

Castiel splayed his tentacles out on Dean’s lap, his tentacles sliding further up his arm, the tips slipping into his shirt. Dean found they were warm, slightly slick, but they made him shiver.

“Please tell me if it gets too much?” Castiel said slowly, two of his tentacles curling around Dean’s ankles, holding him steady on the sofa.

Dean nodded, noticing Castiel had started to breathe a little faster now. God, they were such a mess. Castiel was such a pretty little thing, Dean didn't know how to take care of him. But he was going to try. Dean wanted this, and he knew Castiel wanted this too. He leaned back against the sofa, letting his mate do whatever he wanted. He was aware of the coil of tentacles running up his leg, curling under his jeans and stopping just as they reached the back of his knees.

Dean’s knees weakened with relief as he stared into his mate’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if Castiel wanted to go further than this tonight. They were compatible, they were following their instincts, but they were still human. And Dean knew that this wasn’t going to go as far as sex. He hoped for it to, but that was just a fantasy for now.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, reaching up to hold Castiel’s face.

Castiel’s cheeks tinged a light pink, but he nodded. Dean pulled his face down, pressing a kiss to his soft lips. And it was as if a dam broke. Castiel dropped down onto him, kissing him back, running his fingers through those soft blonde spikes and pulling him up from the sofa.

Something inside Dean broke then, maybe it was the delicious taste of their scent mixed together, or the feel of his skin, or his unwavering stare. But Dean turned instantly, letting his wolf out, and pulled Castiel close, leaning down and devouring his mouth.

Castiel was half confused, but he hissed at the sensation of Dean’s warm soft lips attacking his as if Dean were the only thing he needed to survive. He cupped Dean’s cheek, fusing their lips tighter together.

Dean felt another tentacle rise from between them, waving a little back and forth, as if deciding where to go, hesitating on what it really wanted to do. Dean reached up to it, grabbing it and resting it on his chest, near his heart. He licked at the seam of Castiel’s lips, plunging his tongue into that sweet mouth. He counted that as the fifth tentacle. The remaining three tentacles stayed curled between them, coiling around the hem of Dean’s shirt, the suckers kissing along his skin, wanting to slide up.

“Cas, I don’t know how far you wanna go,” He murmured into those soft, plush, kiss-bruised lips, kissing him once again. Now that he was able to, he didn’t want to stop.

Castiel stilled. Dean leaned back away from the octopus shifter, catching his breath. This was still new, still fresh. They’d get to everything later. There was no rush.

The octopus lifted up off from Dean, settling next to him on the sofa. But Dean didn’t want Castiel to move too far away, so he pulled Castiel’s tentacles onto his lap. God, he had such soft appendages, and they were longer than he had expected. If Castiel straightened them and stood on the tips, he’d be taller than Dean’s moose of a wolf brother.

He gently gave Castiel’s tentacles a gentle rub, moving his hands lightly over the ones he could reach, lifting them up and reaching for those round suckers underneath.

Castiel laughed. “That tickles,”

Dean smiled, glad that Castiel was relaxed enough to just laugh with him. He marvelled at the appendages, holding the closest tentacles to him. He laid his fingers underneath and his thumbs on top of a few, blowing against the suckers, seeing them flinch and curl in. He started to move his thumbs in slow circles over the skin.

“You don’t have to—”

“Don’t hide them from me,” Dean said, interrupting Castiel. It was amazing how beautiful these pretty tentacles were, how Castiel would hide them in his jeans and shoes. They must have ached being tied up.

He continued, working on stroking from the bend of his tentacles to the very tips, massaging all that he could. They were thick and fat, warm beneath his fingers. He looked up to see Castiel had laid his head to the side, his eyes closed. He looked at peace and Dean’s overall excitement of finally touching those pretty tentacles calmed.

He moved his fingers against the suckers underneath, rubbing over them, kneading the flesh. He listened to Castiel’s heartbeat, his breathing, watching his chest rise and fall while his own breathing fell non-existent. It was like they were in a bubble, just them in this moment.

He got lost in the massage, his wolf happy to tend to his mate. The feeling of Castiel’s skin under his own, the joy of finally touching him, this beautiful, intelligent, curious, wonderful shifter. How many times did Castiel have the chance to just let it all go, to rest and relax?

Dean was going to make sure Castiel stayed happy, and warm, and healthy. They’d live in a nice house, with a pool. Dean would sit with his mate, massaging his tentacles, looking up to see love in Castiel’s eyes, and a belly round and healthy with their pups…or eggs whatever, Dean didn’t care.

He looked up to see his precious mate had fallen asleep, his face relaxed, free of the pain he had been carrying before. For a while Dean just say there, his hands resting on those pretty tentacles, seeing them squirm sleepily and wrap around his arms. He dreamed of holding his mate close, having those tentacles wrapped around him.

He smiled, slowly getting up, careful not to wake his mate as he lifted him up into his arms. Castiel’s tentacles sleepily tightened around him, all eight appendages wrapping around his body, his waist and his legs. He was a lot lighter than Dean first expected.

He entered Castiel’s dark bedroom, taking a quick look around. He lay Castiel onto the bed, but those tentacles held on strong. Not knowing what to do, he lay down next to his mate, hoping that Castiel would loosen his hold and then he’d be free. He pulled the covers over them, leaning down to press a kiss onto his forehead. He smelled so sweet.

In the warmth and safety of his mate’s tentacles, hearing his heart beating, holding onto his heat and having him close, safe, protected in his arms, Dean found his eyes drooping closed until he too fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Sabriel, and some cutesy morning wake up Destiel.  
> I hope this makes up for it!

The full moon danced out in the clouds, the scent of the salty water in the bathtub filled the air, lapping against the ceramic tub.

Slowly, Gabriel emerged out from the under the water. He brushed back his slick hair, combing his fingers through the wet strands. His skin glistened in the light all the way to his hips where his scales formed out into a beautiful golden tail. He flicked his tail, splashing against the water. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he caught scent of his prey. Sam was in the other room. The nerd was still studying. He was going to be a lawyer, and Gabriel was going to do everything in his power to make that dream of his come true.

With that in mind, he took in a deep breath and began to sing. The dulcet melody lifted softly at first, flitting through the air. A song that would calm and soothe his mate.

Sam was in the living room when his wolf ears flicked up, the sound of something mesmerising making him suddenly stop typing. It twisted around his mind, relaxing him, calming him. But his wolf was bounding inside him, begging him to get up and move. His mate was singing. Gabriel never sang. Being a merman, he had powers in his voice. But he was singing. Sam took a quick sniff in the air, and he could scent his mate in the bathroom, taking a bath.

Gabriel was singing. And his voice was beautiful. Louder and louder his voice got, even though Gabriel was barely whispering. But this was Sam’s mate, and he was in-tuned to his mate. He no longer had control over himself as he changed his course and got up, making his way towards his mate.

He made his way across the apartment until he reached the bathroom door. Pushing it open he could no longer see anything but the beautiful angel singing in the bathtub. His very beauty was staggering and Sam stood, stunned. Their eyes met. Gabriel was slightly shocked, but he smiled.

"Hey baby," Gabriel said, leaning up against the lip of the tub, with an alluring smile, motioning for Sam to come closer. Sam complied, kneeling down onto the ground. The merman smirked, leaning up to kiss him. It was just a light peck on his mouth, before he slid back into the water.

No, it wasn’t enough. Sam reached for him, sliding closer to the tub onto the tiles, his fingers grazing against the soft, slick skin of Gabriel arms, his chest, wanting more.

“Sam,” Gabriel reached up again.

But Sam didn’t listen, his lovely mate had lured him in, and now he was going to take. The water was surprisingly warm as he leaned in, wrapping his hand around Gabriel’s bicep, the other encircling his waist, massaging against his hard shimmering scales. He pressed his lips against Gabriel’s, tasting the sweet and saltiness of his lips.

Gabriel moaned, his eyes wide. He hadn’t expected this to happen. Sam’s kisses were rushed, full of passion as his hunger grew. His hands roamed lower, meeting the scales and gripping against them. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s body, lowering him into the water until the wolf was straddling over his tail.

Gabriel splashed his tail against the water and Sam leaned back, sitting on his mate's lap. He was kneeling in the tub, his jeans and the bottom half of his shirt was drenched in the water. He looked up to see Gabriel, the beautiful merman, with his whiskey gold eyes blown wide.

“I…sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing,” Sam stuttered, pulling himself out of the tub. "I just couldn't help myself,"

Gabriel stopped him, he reached out and grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair, holding him still without hurting him. He pulled Sam back into the tub, the water lapping around them.

“Never play with a merman's heart, Sammy-boy.” Gabriel murmured, his voice a low grown and his eyes flashing bright gold. His teeth sharpened into fangs. Sam knew what he was doing, he was playing with a siren, a sexual being. One who enjoyed sex, yet he was doing nothing to quell his thirst. “Never leave them wanting,”

Sam wanted to lean back, to get away, he wanted Gabriel yes, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet, at least he didn't think so. He was transfixed to those gorgeous eyes. The scent of safety and mate, want and desire filled his nose. He didn’t want to leave. He was silent, dropping himself onto the merman, pushing Gabriel’s hair from his face.

“I love you, Sam.” Gabriel murmured, looking into his bright eyes.

Sam sucked in a breath, his heart filling with warmth. “I love you too,”

“But you must be punished,” Gabriel stated dominatingly, and Sam couldn’t help but whimper into submission. “You don’t understand how much I want you,”

“Then why not take me?” Sam asked, his ears laying low on his long hair, he peered up through his lashes. He knew why Gabriel was waiting, why he wouldn’t go further than this with him.

Sam wanted him just as bad. But he was such a prude.

“You know why,” The merman answered, flicking his tail up to slap Sam’s back. Sam grunted, swishing his wet furry tail against those scales. God they were so soft. “Now are you going to be a good boy?”

Sam wrinkled his nose, he never liked it when someone called him a ‘good boy’, but it was different with his mate. He heard the love and care behind those words. They weren’t a taunt or a jibe, they were filled with love.

He leaned back against the ceramic of the tub, pulling Sam in closer until the wolf’s head lay on his chest. He closed his eyes and just letting his mates' scent envelope around him. Sam watched him as they lay still on the water. He looked so beautiful, so serene. He laid his head back onto Gabriel's chest and listen to the heavy thud of his heartbeat. The air was scented with the sweet smell of his mate, and the mix of aloe and rock salt in the water, in aid to soothe and aches they may have had.

Sam knew today would not be the day. He was allured by the sound of Gabriel’s singing, of his beautiful siren voice as he rested. But at least he got a kiss. And slowly, Sam felt his body relax under the warm water, the soothing scent of his mate filling his nose.

 

~~

 

Dean awoke to the most wondrous feeling in the world.

He was warm, safe, protected. He felt whole, like his entire life had slotted in to each and every piece perfectly. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to break out from this perfect dream world. But his body didn’t listen. His nose picked up the amazing scent around him, his body tried to move, but he found couldn’t. He sensed no threat, but he was still a little alarmed. What was holding him down?

He peered through one eye to see a large mass of purple tinged limbs over him, a large lump of twisting and turning tentacles sitting delicately on his chest. His arms were wrapped inside the mass. Flexing his hands, he could feel soft warm skin under the pads of his fingers, and a wiry heat under the other.

Cas.

Cas?

The octopus shifter was sleeping under his tentacles, wrapping them both under the thick mass of his legs. Was this a way he protected himself? If so, he was also protecting Dean as well. The wolf grinned with glee.

The octopus moved, his tentacles fidgeting and wrapping tighter around Dean, holding his arms and legs in place. Dean could hear his soft snores as he breathed out on Dean’s chest. He was listening to his heartbeat, Dean was sure of it. He shuddered, wrapping his arms tighter around his mate. He was so glad that they were finally at this point in their relationship. His mate trusted him, he wasn’t afraid of him. He lay sleeping, in his most vulnerable state, and trusted Dean not to do anything.

This was his mate!

Dean still couldn’t believe it.

He lay there, basking in the scent of his content mate, happy and healthy. He was so mad for this man. Would this happen every morning? Dean wished they would, they’d be wrapped in one another, just enjoying the dewy morning as the sunlight filtered through the curtains.

He looked down at his mate, thinking about their future now that they were together. Dean didn’t want Castiel to hide his gorgeous tentacles. Why he though they were such a burden, Dean didn’t understand. They were so beautiful, eight thick, powerful legs with those large red suckers, tapering into fat points. They felt warm and firm wrapped around him.

Those tentacles held his pretty mate up, they moved him around. Those tentacles were the one thing that brought Castiel to Dean. They were the ones that had gotten Castiel to the school entrance, to the edge of the bench where he had sat down. That was where Dean had perfect view of him. He still remembered the first time he had seen his mate. The scent of ink stung his nose at first, it was heavy and intensely sweet smelling, but it was the heady scent of salt water and thunder that made Dean salivate. Benny had to hold him back before he did anything rash, like rush up there, pick up Castiel and just take him away.

But by the time he had calmed his alpha wolf down, Castiel had gone.

When Dean caught sight of him again later that morning, the poor octopus shifter was being pushed around by the douche bag Alastair, that asshole hyena shifter had another thing coming if he ever though to mess with Dean’s mate. Wanting to speak to his mate, Dean had turned to where he had fallen. But once again, Castiel had run away.

It wasn’t until he had been introduced to the class was when he smelled that intoxicating scent of thunder and salt water again. When he looked up he saw Castiel sitting there, his beautiful blue eyes were wide, as was his mouth. Dean was delighted when he sat in front of his mate – it seemed like their teacher had scented the two. But before he even had a chance to turn around and say hello, Castiel had run, leaving a sweet smell in his wake.

But Dean knew they were going to be together ever since that fateful moment. They were going to be together forever.

The mass of tentacles on his chest moved, unravelling themselves until Dean could see the top half of Castiel's head. The octopus peered up through bleary eyes, looking adorable as he did so.

Dean felt his heart melt at that sight. “Mornin’ sunshine,”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he pushed himself off from Dean, his tentacles tangling in one another and he fell to the ground with a slippery thump.

“Dean?” He asked, wincing as he sat up, his tentacles creating a circle around him, protecting him from the fall.

Dean reached down and took his arm, pulling him back on the bed. He gave Castiel’s body a sweep over, making sure he wasn’t hurt. But Castiel was fine. His cheeks were tinged pink however.

“Morning,” He murmured, settling down next to his mate on the bed. He didn’t know how they had gotten there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was…

…oh, Dean had massaged his tentacles. He wasn’t afraid or disgusted by them. Castiel itched to run his tentacles around Dean now, to breathe him in. He had been having the most wondrous dream, where he was laying with Dean, his belly round with their eggs as they basked in the wonderful world they had created around themselves. His heart hammered in his chest and he curled his tentacles in, wanting to hide his reddening face.

It was a nice thought, though.

He and his mate, in a beautiful home, with little pups that looked like them both, they’d have Dean’s pretty eyes, and those adorable wolf ears. And maybe…maybe one would have tentacles. And if it did, Castiel would make sure that his baby never felt the same remorse and hatred for his tentacles that he did.

Dean cleared his throat, bringing Castiel back to the present. He noticed his body had instinctively wrapped its way around Dean’s. His tentacles were coiled around his arms and legs, suckers kissing at his skin.

“Sorry,” He muttered, unwinding them, the suckers left his skin with a pop. Embarrassed, Castiel stood up and quickly made his way out of the room. He rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Dean looked down to his body, his arms and legs and the strip just below his waist was littered with little suction marks, they weren’t as dark as the one on his wrist, but they were easily visible if you looked hard enough.

“Huh.” He touched one, it didn’t hurt him at all. It looked kind of like a hickey, there were hundreds of little hickies all over his body, some large, some small, all perfectly round.

Huh…

That was different. Not unpleasant however, but it just meant that Dean was going to have to start wearing long sleeved shirts when he went outside. Hmm...

But first, he had a date to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Just changing all of the 'mermaid's to 'merman's, just so you know, Gabriel is a male, but he can carry a child to term (if we ever get to that part of the fic)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I've never been on a date, so...yeah.  
> Grain of salt ready? Thinking about a margarita?  
> Alright, let's get this party started.

Castiel was nervous.

He stood in front of his large cupboard, just staring at his clothes. His heart hammering in his chest as he tried to pick out something, anything, that would look good on him for his date with Dean.

A date.

With Dean Winchester.

Castiel of a week ago would never have believed this. That he was about to go on his first date with Dean, that he had kissed Dean. That he had shown his tentacles and Dean hadn’t grimaced, hadn’t run, he hadn’t said anything but pleasant things about him and his tentacles.

That was new.

And he was going to bask in the compliments for as long as he was able to. The only worry he really had was that Dean didn’t want him to bind his tentacles any more. He eyed the thick bandages on his dresser. He knew he’d feel a lot more comfortable if he had them on, but he knew Dean would be upset.

Long skirts it was then.

Folding his jeans and putting them back, he dug through to the back of his cupboard until he found what he was looking for. He had a small stack of long skirts that he had worn when he had first started school. Skirts made it easy for his tentacles to roam without being tied up.

But he had been bullied ruthlessly because of them, boys didn’t wear skirts, he was a girl, a freak. His fingers gripped tight on the black skirt in his grasp.

Dean wouldn’t say that.

Dean wouldn’t say anything bad.

Dean was his mate.

Dean would make sure he was safe.

With that, he slipped his tentacles through the skirt, feeling the flow of the material rest against his tentacles. They weren’t being held back, they weren’t tied tight, and he didn’t need to wear shoes. Although he thought to at least wear some kinds of flats to make sure he didn’t step on anything that would hurt. Slithering around with no shoes on was an awful feeling. Something he only did in his house because he knew the floor would be clean of any debris.

He thought to wear the thick heeled ballet shoes he usually wore when he came out of the pool into the house. Gabriel was always annoyed whenever he left wet tracks on the floor. Slipping the eight shoes onto his tentacles, wrapping them up so they didn't fall off, he let out a sigh of relief. This felt so much better than his tentacles being forced into shoes.

“Wow, baby bro, you tentacling out tonight?” Gabriel’s voice came through the doorway. Startled, Castiel stood up, shoving the hem of his skirt down so it covered his legs. “This Dean must mean a lot if you’re going commando.”

“I am not ‘tentacling out’,” Castiel turned a bright pink, pressing his hands down over his skirt, pushing away any wrinkles. “Or…going commando,”

“Uh-huh,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Just make sure you wear protection, don’t want any eggs lying about before marriage eh?”

“Gabriel!” Castiel yelled, reaching a tentacle out to close the door to his bedroom. He heard Gabriel laughing on the other side, and he groaned.

Oh god. He wasn’t ready for something like that, was he?

But he couldn’t help but run his hands over his stomach. What would it feel like to see his stomach swell, to know that his and Dean’s baby was growing—

Wait! Wait. That kind of thought was way too far ahead in the future. They were only going on their first date, Castiel shouldn’t be thinking about kids. Not yet.

Castiel paused, scenting the air. He could taste the heady smell of cherry and motor grease that made the delicious scent of his mate before he heard the doorbell ring.

Oh god. Oh god, he was here. Dean was here.

Castiel tried to calm himself. Taking deep breaths, he took one quick look in his mirror, making sure his hair was fine. It was a mess of curls over his head, like always, but he could never do anything about that. He was a marine shifter, he needed to be near water, taking a dip in the pool every once in a while was normal. But his hair always suffered for it. Gabriel had it right, he just slicked his back and they stayed that way.

He heard Gabriel answer the door for him, and he could hear their murmuring through the door as they talked. About what, Castiel wasn't sure. Sucking in a brave breath, he pulled his door open and walked out, his skirt billowing below him.

Oh wow. Dean was gorgeous, dressed in tight black jeans and a red plaid shirt, with those biker boots. His hair was tussled and the fur on his wolf ears and tail was sleek. His eyes were bright and shining, and his scent, oh…his scent was fantastic.

Dean was staring at him, and Castiel could scent his approval. Looking down, he smoothed his shirt and skirt, hoping it was okay. He prayed Dean wouldn’t say anything about the skirt. He was the one who had asked for Castiel to have his tentacles out. This was the only way Castiel knew how.

“Beautiful,” Dean’s voice was low as he made his way to Castiel, holding his hand out and ushering the octopus close. He spun Castiel around, taking a better look at him. Castiel complied, holding back a chuckle as he spun under Dean’s arm.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, his cheeks tinged a light pink. “You look very handsome,”

Dean’s chest puffed up with pride and he smirked. He held out the crook of his elbow for Castiel to take. “You’re not wearing shoes, are you? I don’t want you in pain,”

Castiel’s heart melted. Dean was worried for him. He lifted his skirt up a little, showing off the black sock like shoes on his tentacle tips.

“Ballet shoes?” Dean asked, seeing the resemblance in them, he shrugged his shoulders. As long as Castiel was calm and pain free. “You ready?”

Castiel nodded, dutifully following his mate as they walked out of the house.

“Don’t wait up, Gabe.” Castiel said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, having watched the entire scene. Shrugging his shoulders, he reached for his phone on the table top and started typing away.

Cas has gone with Dean, wanna come over?

The phone chirped again with a reply, and Gabriel smiled. One more night to spend with his lovely submissive mate.

 

~~

 

Castiel felt his tentacles squirm in nervousness as he sat in the passenger seat of Dean’s ‘Baby’. The Chevy Impala was gorgeous, Dean said it was a 1967 model, the best model out there, and Castiel could see Dean adored her. She revved and purred loud as they drove down the long winding road to town. The leather seats were soft and slightly worn, but the entire car smelled of Dean his family and his pack.

It was nice to know that there wasn’t any lingering scent of cat in here.

The sound of classic rock, a song Castiel couldn’t put a name to, played, and everything was exciting, intense, but at the same time it was calm and relaxing.

Castiel was nervous, this was his first date since…well, ever. And he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Should he hold onto Dean’s hand? Should he say something? Should he stay quiet? Should he ask where they were going? What if they were going to a place with lots of people? What if people noticed he was wearing a skirt? What if Castiel tripped over something and his tentacles were exposed? What if people laughed at him? What if Dean laughed at him? Why was it suddenly so quiet in here? Why was it getting harder to breathe?

“You alright there, Cas?” Dean asked, his eyes darting from the road and to the nervous octopus shifter sitting next to him.

Castiel shook his head, his tentacles squirming under his skirt. “I can’t do this, Dean.”

Dean’s hand reached out laying on Castiel's shaking one. He squeezed it reassuringly. “I’m right here, Cas. I ain’t gonna let anything bad happen,”

Castiel let out a breath. Dean was right. He was probably just overthinking things. He wasn’t going to get anywhere if he kept on psyching himself out. He nodded to Dean, and they continued on their way. He could do this.

They stopped in front of a swanky looking restaurant, the word ‘Amara’s’ written in swirl at the very top. Castiel looked out and gulped in his fear. The restaurant looked…rich. There were smartly dressed servers rushing back and forth through the tables and chairs to get to their customers, pretentious music playing in the air, and the place was filled with different perfumes that made Castiel's head spin. The place was packed. There were centre pieces on the small tables!

Castiel froze. He couldn’t do this. Not in a place like this. This place reminded him of his family and…Castiel didn’t want to remember his family. Not one bit. There was a reason why he had moved so far away.

“Wanna go in?” Dean asked, noticing his mate’s vehemence to such a restaurant. He had thought Castiel would be used to a place like this. Maybe he was wrong.

“I…I can’t do this.” Castiel said, his voice choked with emotions he didn’t want to admit to, not right now. Maybe in the future, when they were old and grey, but not now, not when today was such a wonderful day. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Nah, I’m sorry. I assumed you’d like something like this,” Dean shook his head, taking a tighter grip of Castiel’s hand. He ran his thumb on the back of Castiel’s hand, making small soothing circles.

He let go of Castiel’s hand and started his car again. Castiel sucked in a harrowing breath, amazed at his mate. He knew it must have taken some elbow grease to get reservations to a place like that. Yet, he didn’t even say anything. He just continued as if this wasn't what he had planned for their date.

They stopped in front of Ellen’s Roadhouse, it wasn't a large place, but it seemed warm and homey inside. There were a few patrons, sitting in booths and tables, minding their own business.

It smelled like Dean in here, like he visited this place a lot. And Castiel felt his body relax at that. Dean looked at Castiel, trying to gauge his reaction, when he didn’t see any hesitance, other than nerves, he smiled.

“Ellen is good people,” He said, hoping to exude off waves of comfort to the octopus.

He seemed so sure of himself, but Castiel could see his grip was still on the steering wheel, if Castiel didn’t want to go inside, Dean would drive to someplace else. And Castiel had an inkling that Dean would continue to drive until they found a place Castiel was comfortable in.

Honestly, Castiel wasn’t comfortable anywhere. Especially when he was dressed like this. If he had bound his tentacles and shoved them into those god awful shoes, maybe something different would have happened. Maybe they would have gone into that swanky restaurant, ordered extremely overpriced food and talked in hushed tones while the waitstaff bustled around them. 

But here, Castiel knew it would be different.The atmosphere was more mellow. Everything here reminded Castiel of the things he wanted in his life, a nice family, friends that cared for him, good food and a good conversation. There were one a few servers, for one, and even though everything was close together, it seemed a lot happier. The place seemed to exude home and happiness.

And Castiel could scent his mate everywhere here, so he made up his mind. “Let’s go inside.”

Dean’s smile was so bright. He got out of the car and rushed over to the other side before Castiel even got to opening the door. He opened the door for his mate and reached his hand out. Castiel took it and slithered out. His ballet inspired tentacle shoes tapping against the road.

Dean ushered him to the door and pushed it open. Castiel was bombarded by the scents and sounds of homeliness, it was surprisingly soothing. But at the same time it felt like he was meeting Dean’s parents, or something equally as intense.

A beautiful older woman appeared before them, taking Dean into a one armed hug, sniffing at his hair as she did so.

“And who do we have here?” She said, turning to Castiel. “You on a date?”

Castiel’s tentacles quivered, and he fidgeted with his fingers. He smoothed out his shirt once again, wishing that no one spoke about his skirt, or his tentacles. He could see the pretty woman eyeing his outfit, but she didn’t saying anything.

“This is Castiel Novak,” He introduced, holding his hand out to the quivering octopus. “He’s my mate.”

He said that with such pride that it Castiel felt his hammering heart thudded for a different reason. Dean was so proud of him, of their mating, of their new relationship.

…why?

Castiel was nothing. He was just a weird freakish octopus shifter who sat in the back of the classroom, never speaking, only watching. He did well in school and had no social life.

Dean was everything.

“Well aren’t you a handsome one,” She said, holding her arm out to his shoulder. “Names Ellen, let me get you a seat.” She turned and called out. “Jo!”

A pretty blonde woman about the same age as them appeared from the kitchen area. She noticed them and smiled, making her way over, she reached for Dean, hugging him and taking his scent. Her questioning eyes turned to Castiel.

Castiel suddenly felt a chill race down his spin, he suddenly felt like he should curl himself in his tentacles and run away from that steel gaze. What was this woman?

Dean growled low to the pretty blonde. “Back away Jo, Cas is my mate,”

Her demeanour completely changed when she heard that. Her body relaxed and she stepped away from Dean.

“Sorry about that,” Dean said, scratching the back of his head. “Jo’s pretty overprotective,”

Jo smirked, her long ears flicking back. “Let me take you two to your seat,”

Castiel followed, unsure of what else to do, his skirt billowed around his tentacles, his feet making tap-tap-tap sounds against the floor. He really wished they wouldn’t. Hearing two sets of footsteps was one thing, but eight?

He just knew Jo was listening in, as was Ellen and whoever was in the kitchen. Castiel wanted to leave. They’d find out what he was and find him a freak. Then they’d make Dean leave him. He just knew it.

He tugged on Dean’s shirt, stopping him. But Jo sat them into a booth. Castiel felt a little better knowing that his tentacles were hidden from view now. They sat next to the bay window, the clouds were opening up and a light splatter of rain fell to the pavement. Jo handed them tall menu’s, telling them she’d be back in a few minutes to take their order. Castiel opened the menu, his fingers still shaking with nerves. But everything here seems easy.

Dean reached over, taking Castiel’s free hand in his own, running his fingers soothingly over Castiel’s palm. “You alright there?”

Dean was being so wonderful and Castiel didn't want to mess this date up. They were both nervous and excited. So Castiel nodded, picking something from the menu and telling Dean. He nodded and a few moments later, Jo returned, taking their order and rushing away again.

“Just relax,” Dean said with a smile, his legs bumped against Castiel’s tentacles, in a vouch to comfort him. Castiel wrapped his tentacle around Dean’s leg, snaking up his jeans and letting his suckers press against his skin.

It was soothing, touching him, tasting him. He could scent his mate, feel him too, and even though there were people staring at him and Dean, none of them seemed to notice his tentacles, or his skirt, and none of them seemed to care.

Castiel wished he had met this kind of atmosphere earlier in his life. Maybe if he had this kind of love and care, he wouldn’t be the way he was now.

 

~~ 

 

Dinner went of pretty quickly. 

The food was amazing, their conversation was continuous and interesting. Now Castiel knew exactly what Dean wanted to do when he finished university – he was going to work with Bobby Singer as a mechanic until he made a name for himself, and then he was going to take over or open his own shop. His brother Sam was going to be a lawyer, and he wanted to help out with that. Castiel wanted to teach, he planned to take his teaching exams and go into a nice school close by where he would be able to teach all sorts of kids all kinds of things. He wanted to make sure that no child would ever question who or what they were.

Dean had smelled so proud when he had heard what Castiel had wanted to do. Castiel had turned a faint pink at that, but they continued on with their conversations. Dean didn’t seem to mind at all when more of Castiel’s tentacles snaked their way up his leg, sucking on his skin. In fact, he had slid his leg closer, allowing Castiel to continue.

But the night had come, and it was finally time for them to make their way back home. Castiel was a little sad, he had wanted to spend more time with his mate. But they had the rest of their lives to do so.

The rain hadn’t let up, and it soaked them both. But Dean made no move to go to his car. Castiel stood next to him, his tentacles bloating, feeling the wet ground and basking in the moist air. He raised his head to the skies, stretching his arms out and just taking the rain in.

“Have you ever been kissed in the rain?” Dean suddenly asked.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, frowning. “No, why?”

“I hear it’s one of the best kisses in the world,” Dean replied, holding a hand out towards the octopus. Castiel hesitated for a moment, gauging if Dean was just joking around, or if he was just curious. “Can I show you?”

He slowly took the wolf’s hand. As soon as Dean had a grip on it, he pulled the octopus closer to him, sliding his arms around his back and holding him in place. The rain fell heavily, soaking their clothes. But they didn’t let that hinder them. Dean’s smile was so wide and childlike, that Castiel couldn’t help but giggle. He looked adorable. Happy.

Without any hesitation, Dean leaned in, capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. Castiel’s body heated up and his tentacles wrapped possessively around Dean’s legs, wanting to keep him close. The cool rain water ran down their faces, their lips slick and wet as they slid against one another. The rain made it feel like there were thousands of touches all over him, heightening the sensation all the more. His tentacles rose and wrapped themselves around Dean, reaching up into his shirt and jeans, seeking his heat, seeking his taste.

But he hesitated. His tentacles were bloated, they were seeking his heat because they were fat and eager and his suckers were huge now and Dean would get frightened by him and push him away and—

“Cas,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s mouth, not wanting to break the kiss. “You’re not freaking me out,”

And just like that, every worry seemed to wash away with the rain. Sucking in a deep breath, Castiel tightened his grip on his mate, wrapping Dean into his tentacles and pulling him closer.

Dean let out a low moan into his mates mouth, liking where this was going. But he could feel his mate shiver, could scent his worry.

“It’s alright, sunshine,” Dean murmured leaning back. He took hold of one of Castiel’s tentacles. He kissed the tip, making Castiel moan, and placed it on his chest, over his heart. Castiel could feel the steady thud, thud, thud, pace of his heart, quickening with arousal and lust, not fear.

Castiel nodded, tightening his grip and pulling Dean in closer. Dean moaned into his mouth, his claws coming out without his notice, and digging deliciously into Castiel’s arm, his waist. His hand rose up to the base of Castiel’s head, pulling him in closer, slanting their lips together for more purchase. His fangs sharpened, but Castiel revelled in the feeling of sharp nips against his bottom lip. He reached up and gripped at his mate’s shoulders, impatient and wanting more.

The door to the Roadhouse opened and Castiel heard someone wolf whistle. He pushed himself from Dean, stumbling onto his tentacles.

Dean let out a breath, before he started laughing. Castiel copied him, finding the situation just as funny. When they came back down from their high, Dean reached his hand out. Castiel took it without hesitation and allowed the wolf to pull the car door open for him.

“I think you like kissing in the rain,” Dean remarked.

Castiel wanted to hide in his tentacles from embarrassment, but Dean leaned in, giving him a quick peck on his lips. The octopus settled inside the car, unhappy that he was getting the soft leather wet, but Dean didn’t seem to mind.

He cranked up the heat and they made their way back to Castiel’s home.

All and all, it was a lovely date.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest chapter, note this was how far I had updated on ff.net, and ao3.  
> I'll be posting (hopefully) weekly after this!
> 
> Alright guys. So realistically, this fic should be within the month of February/March. However. In lieu of the sweltering heat of summer. I'm going to consider this written in November (to keep us all cool). To further plot.
> 
> So. For those waiting for Gabriel to propose to Sam on his birthday. He's instead going to do so over Christmas. So instead of waiting for Sam to come of age. Gabriel wants permission from his parents.
> 
> Makes sense? Okay. Great. On with the show.

Dean hasn't called.

Not that Castiel was worried. It had only been two days since their date, that wonderful date where Dean had cared for him, had understood him, had helped him and shown him that Dean was not worried, nor did he care that Castiel had tentacles. They he loved his octopus mate. And then that kiss…

Castiel stood in front of his school locker, his tentacles bound and quivering in those stupid loafer shoes he had been forced to wear. Knowing that Dean didn't care about his tentacles had given him a bit of a reprieve from them. But they still had a week of classes to finish before the long Christmas holidays. And Castiel had to tie them back up, because Dean hadn't called.

Or texted.

Or anything for that matter.

In fact, even Gabriel had been loitering around the apartment this weekend. He would usually be out or at Dean's home with his mate, either studying or getting to know Sam better. But this weekend, he hadn't gotten out of the pool. Even when a small flurry of snow had fallen, and Castiel had to drag Gabriel's cold body out of the freezing pool, he had just showered and gone straight back in.

He only ever did that when he was nervous.

And that made Castiel nervous. He had spent the night listening to his brother swim laps around the pool. The sound of his heart beating, his worried and angry cries into the night air. It was well past four in the morning when Gabriel had finally tired himself out and had settled on the edge of the pool, shivering and shaking in his tail.

Dean hadn't called.

Was Dean unhappy somehow, or was he trying to avoid Castiel completely. Had something happened in their date? Castiel had spent the night going through their date. Maybe Dean had wanted someone who was rich and pretty and liked going to high end restaurants like Amara's. Or maybe Dean didn't want someone who wouldn't be able to go out without fear of his tentacles showing. Or maybe he just didn't like Castiel in a skirt. Maybe he was just being nice. Giving Castiel a nice time before he dumped him.

Maybe Castiel was overthinking it. It had only been one entire day since he had last seen Dean. Everyone rested on Sundays, maybe Dean had just been busy. After all, they had left happily after the date. When Dean had dropped Castiel home, they had kissed in his car, just a few pecks, though Castiel's tentacles had other ideas. He had sought out Dean's skin, his suckers pressing against him, tasting him. Dean hadn't seemed to mind, he hadn't been put off either. He had taken Castiel tentacles in his hand, kissing them one by one on the curve. Castiel had swooned, literally swooned at the sight.

They had spoken of another date another time, soon. Dean had said he'd call, that they'd speak very soon. It had been so wonderful.

And then Dean hadn't called.

Castiel had gotten to the school building, his head hung low. His body was lethargic and he was just tired from not being able to sleep. He held a tight grip on his phone, wishing it would vibrate or ring or something.

Dean had said he'd call.

Yanking open his locker, he pulled out a few books and slotted them neatly into his bag. His heart felt heavier, he was glad to have had one date with Dean, but now that he had had it, and was probably never going to get another one. Or be with him, wrap his tentacles around him, hear him speak, hear him laugh...Castiel wished he hadn't gone on a date with him. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost, was a liar.

But that was when he smelled that amazing cherry and motor oil scent of his mate. It was like a soothing balm over his panicking heart and it was getting stronger and stronger.

Was Dean around here somewhere? Peering behind, he could barely see through the throng of students and teachers walking around, making their way to their respective classrooms. Maybe he had just passed by and took no notice of Castiel, just like Castiel was used to.

What had he expecte-?

Castiel was suddenly pulled forward, turning until his back hit the lockers, he barely had a moment to recognise Dean and his sparkling candy green eyes before a pair of soft, warm and familiar lips locked with his. It was just a quick peck, barely a brush of their lips, but Castiel melted. His tentacles wanted out, wanting to feel his mate, to taste his skin. Now that he had had a taste of Dean, he didn't want to stop. But a quick kiss would do. For now.

Wait...Dean was kissing him. In the middle of a crowded hallways. Where people were watching them.

"Morning sunshine," Dean's voice was a low murmur as he whispered into his mouth.

Oh...

Castiel's arms reached up to him, clutching onto his shirt. He should push Dean away, what would people think? The hottest guy in school kissing the freak octopus.

"So I gotta ask you something." He said suddenly, pulling back and reaching for Castiel's bag. He slung it over his broad shoulders, along with his own. "I know we've only been on one date, but I was talking to my mum and...well, the holidays are coming..."

Castiel felt crestfallen. Dean was breaking up with him. He hadn't called, he hadn't made any contact between their date and today. And now...his heart clenched. He thought they had a good time, but obviously he was wrong.

"No. I get it." He breathed out, looking away. He reached for his bag, wanting to run away. Run away and never look back.

Dean took Castiel's outstretched hand in his own. Grasping his hand tightly, he ushered Castiel along the long hallway to their classrooms. Castiel ducked his head down. What was Dean doing? Was he giving Castiel one last gentlemanly push before he dumped him?

"You do?" Dean said, his smile widening on his pretty face. "Great. So you're coming with us,"

Castiel's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Coming with you?"

"Yeah." Dean said with that blinding smile. "To my parents house for Christmas."

Wait, What? "Aren't you breaking up with me?"

Dean paused, making Castiel stop too. His grip tightened and Castiel suddenly felt the need to submit to the alpha standing in front of him. Dean's pretty green eyes flashed a dark, blood red, his fangs sharpening and his claws quickening.

"What?" His voice was a low growl, and he looked to the people watching them. He narrowed his gaze at them, giving them a murderous glare that made the eavesdroppers quickly bolt away from them. His expression softened when he finally turned to Castiel. "Why would you think that?"

"We've only been on one date. And you..." Castiel held in a breath, really not understanding what was going on. If Dean didn't want to break up with him, then why... "You didn't call."

Dean laughed. It was a beautiful sight to see, his head falling back, his chest rising and falling and his voice was musical, so deep. His entire body fell into the laugh. But, he was laughing at Castiel, and that made Castiel all the more confused.

"Babe." He said, reverting back to his usual humanoid self. "You didn't give me your number."

Now it was Castiel's turn to pause. "I...didn't I?"

Dean shook his head, taking hold of the octopus and pulling him in close, bending his body back at the tight grip. "God Cas, you scared me there."

Castiel itched to wrap his tentacles around Dean, wanting to apologise, to comfort his mate. "I'm sorry Dean."

They stayed like that for a while, students walking around them, many not paying attention, but many others staring at them incredulously. Castiel quivered under their gaze, but his attention was wrought in the scent of his mate, his heat, those fingers making small patterns on his back, that he didn't care what others thought about them, here right now, in their loving embrace. He was soothing his alpha, his mate.

A few moments later, which had come all too soon for the two, Dean pulled back. "So. Do you wanna come to my folks for Christmas."

"Are... Are you sure?" Castiel asked, he gazed down to himself, to his tentacles that were tied up and aching in his jeans and shoes. "I mean I'm not..." Dean's grip tightened, his eyes filled with hope. So much hope that Castiel couldn't help but conform to them. His mate wanted to show him off to his family.

Castiel sucked in a brave breath. Yes, this was what he wanted. A happy mate, with a happy, loving family. Somewhere where Castiel wouldn't feel scared or pressured or like a total freak. Maybe Dean's family were like that? Dean and Sam were such amazing wolves, so it was only probably that their parents were the same. Right?

What if they weren't? What if they took one look at Castiel and shunned him? What if they thought he was a freak too?

No, Castiel had to do this. He had to be brave. He was going to get his happily ever after. He was going to get a family that actually cared for him, that loved him and his extra quirks.

So he took in a deep breath, turning to Dean as the wolf pushed the door to the classroom for them both to enter. He stared intently into those pretty eyes, showing his intent, his confidence, his seriousness and his fear. Hoping Dean understood just how scared he was with this.

"Yes. I would love to."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~!  
> Just a heads up, I'm from UK, so I will be using British turns of phrase, rather than American. Though I will try to be authentic, most likely there will be a few mistakes here and there.  
> So, take that with a grain of salt!
> 
> Thanks for getting this far with me!

 

Oh god.

It was happening.

If was _finally_ happening.

And it was all way too soon for Castiel to even wrap his head around. His tentacles shivered under his long, thick skirt, his hands wringing at the hem of his long sleeves. How… _how_ was he going to do this?

He was currently sitting in the front seat of Baby on their way to the Winchester’s Den in Lebanon, Kansas. Dean was driving them, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel to the song playing on the radio, a huge smile on his face. Gabriel was in the back seat with Sam, singing along, off key – for if he truly sang, who knew what could happen.

Everyone was having a great time, laughing and talking about their previous Christmases as they made their way down the empty, frostbitten road, the sun climbing higher and higher in the sky.

They had left early that morning, packing everything they would need for a two week holiday to Dean’s pack den. The sun had barely risen, and the chill was everywhere. Bundling up in a warm coat and the thickest skirt he owned, Castiel slipped on his ballet shoes, wishing her had worn long boots instead because his tentacles were shivering. But then again, Dean probably wouldn’t be happy if Castiel shoved his tied tentacles into boots.

Thankfully, Dean had cranked up the heat inside the car, and had a few soft blankets ready for them all. Castiel’s fingers gripped the tartan blanket wrapped around his tentacles, it smelled like Dean.

They were making their way to the Winchester’s Den! Castiel repeated to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. To his parents home, to his family, his _pack_. To everyone Dean held dear to him.

And now Castiel was going to be a part of that.

But, worry seeped in.

They were going to take one look at him and hate him, he knew it. He may have come into his own with Dean, but there was still a lot for him to learn. He felt more confident, still very shy, but at least he wasn’t as timid as he had been before. With Dean sitting in front of him in class, he found it easier to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, instead of just watching him. Knowing that once class ended he’d be able to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, kiss his lips and look at him for as long as he wanted. He definitely found wearing skirts when they were together much more comfortable.

But he was still worried. He was an octopus, sure he was Dean’s mate, but…still. He was awkward, his tentacles were freakish, long and bulbous. Thankfully the air was dry, so they weren’t swollen like they usually got in moisture, but they shivered in the cold, wrapping tightly together. It would be harder to hide them.

What if Dean’s parents saw and didn’t like them? Didn’t like _him?_ Family was everything to Dean, what if they made him leave?

He felt Dean’s hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly on the closest bunch of tentacles. One tentacle slithered out from under his skirt and wrapped tentatively around Dean’s thigh, keeping him close.

He sucked in a deep breath, taking in Dean’s scent. He could do this.

“Are we there yet?” Gabriel asked. “I’m kinda hungry,”

Dean rolled his eyes, smirking teasingly. “I could kill for some sushi,”

“Dean!” Sam yelled, but Dean chuckled.

A few moments later, they stopped at the next pit stop, parking the car at the petrol station. Dean got out, shivering at the cold, and started pumping gas into his Baby. Castiel and the others got out too, stretched their legs after being in the car for so long.

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and bee lined for the small convenience store, Castiel took one look at Dean, who nodded to him, and followed his brother. Walking into the store, Castiel noticed the sudden heat and the sweet smell of coffee. There were blinking Christmas lights wrapped around the top corners of the wall, and tinsel lining the shelves and the cashiers’ desk. Castiel even spied a small fake Christmas tree at the corner. But other than that, there wasn’t anything interesting about this store. It was much like the others that lined the highway. But it was filled with everything they needed then. He eyed Gabriel filling his arms with all sorts of sweet and other confectionaries, eyeing the candy aisle as if it held the answer to life.

Sam stood behind him, arms filling up with sweets and candies that Gabriel passed to him, all Christmas themed, watching his mate decide what the best candy was for this long road trip.

Castiel peered out of the large bay glass wall, seeing his mate shiver in the cold as he patted his cars’ hood. A sudden warm feeling erupted within him and he smiled.

“You alright Cas?” Sam asked, breaking the octopus shifter from his thoughts. He nodded at the tall wolf, smiling hesitantly.

Sam seemed to understand, and hefted all of the candies in his arms into a basket. Lifting the basked in his hand, he motioned for Castiel to follow him. The octopus did so dutifully until they reached a small stall with all sorts of different trinkets and ornaments.

“Mom likes decorating the tree,” he said, picking up a small wooden reindeer ornament from the shelf. “It’s like a tradition for us to get a new ornament each every year,”

Castiel warmed at Sam’s consideration. Sam must have known he wasn’t feeling all that confident about meeting their parents, and maybe they could break the ice with a present of some kind.

Ornaments were easy, not too big and not too small. He’d just have to find the right one to show his feelings for being a part of the Winchester pack. He knew how much this meant for Dean, it meant just as much for Castiel, and he didn’t want to mess it up.

Dean was so excited to bring Castiel to his home, Castiel tried not to worry. If Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were anything like Dean and Sam, then he knew he’d be welcomed.

Sam was called over by Gabriel, leaving Castiel with the shelves of ornaments. Castiel studied them for a while, there weren’t many, the variety was all too obvious for him. But he knew, if he looked hard enough, he’d find something.

He had already spent the better half of last week trying to find the perfect gift for Dean, and after much deliberation, which included countless of trips to the shopping centre at the busiest time of year, he had come up empty.

With only a few days until Christmas itself, Castiel had no idea what to get his mate, his _boyfriend._ There was nothing out there that helped him, nothing that could show the sheer affection, the want, the _need_ he felt for Dean. He wanted to thank his mate, to show Dean that he felt whole with him, complete.

It was Gabriel who had given him the idea to create something. Store bought gifts could only do so much, could only _say_ so much. So, with only a few days until their trip to the Winchester’s Den, Castiel found the closest yarn shop, bought a whole load of materials and began his present.

He really worked hard on it. Thankfully, his eight appendages had quickened the task. He had had a few mishaps, a few pricks of the sewing needles and pins, many plasters and band aids on not only his fingers, but his tentacles too. But he had finished his creation. It was currently hiding in his suitcase, wrapped up and ready to be given on Christmas day.

He just hoped Dean would like it.

But right now, he needed to focus on what to get his mates parents. There just wasn’t anything—aha! He noticed a pretty crystal ornament hanging at the very back of the shelf, he’d have missed it if it weren’t for the Christmas lights blinking above them.

The entrance to the shop dinged, and Castiel knew Dean had walked in. He reached for the ornament, checking to make sure it looked okay, the crystal shape shone in the pretty lights.

“What have you got there, babe?” Dean asked, standing right behind him.

Castiel jumped in surprise, and held the ornament close to his chest, hiding it away from Dean’s eyes.

“It’s a secret,” he stated simply, making his way to the cashiers’ desk and paying for the item. The cashier wrapped it in a paper bag and handing the present back to Castiel, who took it and slipped it into his large coat pocket.

“Keeping secrets from me already?” Dean asked, taking his hand and ushering him out of the door.

“Got to keep you on your toes somehow,” Castiel said, finding Gabriel and Sam just a few steps before them, on their way to the car. They had at least two large bags full of confectionaries, tinsel and all sorts of Christmassy things.

Dean tugged on Castiel’s arm, stopping the man. He pressed his lips to Castiel’s forehead, running his fingers through his hair. Leaning back, he saw the octopus shifter turn a bright shade of red.

“You’re adorable,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing him, his lips were cool and slightly chapped from the frigid air around them. Castiel revelled in the taste of his mate, but he kiss was over way too quick. Dean tugged him to the car and opened the passenger side door for him. Castiel wrinkled his nose, but smiled settling inside.

“Alright, next stop, home.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I do not like neither John nor Mary, but without them we wouldn't have the brothers, so...they are rather out of character here (see; nice).

This wasn’t going to end well. Castiel was certain about that.

He knew that much as he stared into the steely dark gaze of one alpha wolf shifter, John Winchester, sitting on a comfy, well worn sofa in the homey living room on the Winchester Den.

Castiel wondered how he had gotten here. Everything had started off okay. Dean had been very loving and supportive when they parked outside of the picturesque house. It was decorated with beautiful, twinkling lights and there was a Santa Clause and a few wire reindeer on the roof. They had entered the lovely house and Dean had introduced his mate to his family. Mrs. Winchester – who had told Castiel to call her Mary – had greeted them all, happily.

She had hugged her sons, and Gabriel, and smiled at Castiel, eyeing his outfit, mainly his skirt, before she brought the octopus shifter into a warm, back cracking hug. Castiel’s tentacles flailed under his skirt, but he wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her like he had never had the chance to hug his own mother before.

They had made their way through the festive house, and into the living room. Gabriel and Sam had deposited the boxes and bags full of food and confectioneries in the kitchen, while Dean took his and Castiel’s suitcases up into the bedrooms.

Leaving Castiel with John Winchester.

The low sound of the television playing some jaunty Christmas movie behind them was the only solace against the deathly silence. Castiel hadn’t expected to be alone with one of Dean's parents so quickly, and honestly, if he had to pick, he’d rather the warmth of Mary Winchester, than the steel coldness of John.

He knew Dean had told them about him, but he hadn’t expected the scare tactic. Yet he sat in front of the man, his tentacles quivering under his skirt, giving John the respect he deserved. Castiel was a good religious boy, he knew he had to have the utmost manners right now.

He understood the wolf species' pack hierarchy. He had read enough books on shifters, especially wolf shifters, when he had first met Dean and dreamed of this happening. John was the alpha of the pack. He was king in his home. Whatever he said was going to happen. His words were absolute – in a sense.

Mary Winchester was the alpha’s mate, she had her own importance in the hierarchy too. There was a balance between the two, a gathering of minds in a sense. Something that was felt, more than seen, it was hard to explain. But it was something he respected dearly. It was something he wanted with Dean.

Dean was the eldest, the next in line as alpha, so who he chose as his mate was very important. In order to keep the balance. He had a strictness put upon him, to honour and respect the pack. And if Castiel wanted to be a part of this pack, and if he wanted to be Dean’s mate – which he wanted more than anything – he had to appease the alpha.

That was easier said than done.

How was he going to get himself out of this mess?

The glare on John’s features intensified as Mary walked into the room. As second in rank to the hierarchy, she was the warm to his cold, the light to his dark. She sat next to her husband. Though her eyes were sparkling, her face was completely void of any emotion.

_Crap._

Castiel suddenly had the urge to hide himself in his tentacles. He felt, before he saw, Dean enter the room, laughing at something his brother had said. He sat down next to his mate. And the small reprieve Castiel was given from the tenseness in the room was quickly brought to a halt.

“So…” John started. “Explain yourself,”

Castiel heard Dean growl low. But stop when John gave him that look, he sucked in a brave breath and straightened his back.

Castiel didn’t really understand the command he had been given. It didn’t really make sense to him. But he knew his family would probably ask for the same. Family was everything to the Winchester's. And though he understood that, he didn't have the goodness Dean got in his family and friends, the warmth Castiel craved.

No one in his family cared about who he was mated to, or where he was, to be honest. He hadn’t spoken to his mother since he had left home for college. And they hadn’t left on nice terms. It had all been a violent screaming match before his parents told him to get out. He had packed his bags and left.

_Explain yourself._ Who was he? What was he doing here?

“My name is Castiel Novak,” he said, he could see John’s eyes widen at his last name, and he hated that. He was not just another haughty _Novak_. He was just Cas. “I’m in college, training to be a teacher,”

He saw John’s eyebrow quirk up in interest, but he didn’t let himself relax. There was no way he was going to let himself fall into ease. He would never shun his past, there had been times when his parents were nice, but he had left the family.

He thanked his lucky stars that Gabriel had left alongside him, he had his own worries with the family, being the trickster, the mischievous one, his brothers hated him and they physically harmed him. He was happy to leave.

But that only made them both want to grasp at every opportunity that came to them. But it also frightened him. What if they thought he wasn’t good enough?

“A teacher?” Mary asked, her eyes narrowed.

Castiel knew what she meant. He was a Novak. The Novak’s had a hierarchy in this city, they didn’t need to work. And whatever work they did was just for show, for fun. But Castiel wasn’t like that. He wanted to work, he wanted to make a name for himself.

He wanted to be someone worthy for Dean Winchester. Someone who would live well and happily, and take care of their household and future family.

Castiel turned a bright shade of pink at the thought of his and Dean’s children. He was honest when he said he’d love to have children, cubs or eggs. The thought of his future with Dean, with this pack, it made him smile.

“I am studying to become a grade school teacher,” Castiel answered, highly grateful of his current standing. He may be the shyest in class, the most timid and the quietest. But his grade was top notch, highest in the class. “I have been elected by my teachers for working in quite a few well known schools once I’ve graduated.”

Even though his current standing wasn’t all that much, he was a rare species, there hadn’t been any other octopus shifter, and for once, Castiel was glad he was part of a minority. It showed he was special.

Though they weren’t able to keep the two apart, Castiel didn’t want them to think any lowly of him. He’d do anything it took.

He saw the pleased smile on the parents faces, and he let himself relax somewhat. Of course they wanted their children to be happy. He may not be able to provide Dean with a life full of luxuries, but they’d build a home, _a life,_ together.

But maybe that wasn’t enough for them. Were they being swayed by his surname, just like everyone else did?

He felt Dean’s grip on his hand tighten reassuringly. Castiel was glad for it, and he let himself relax. Mary seemed to notice his worry too and smiled

_They aren’t ridiculing you,_ Castiel thought to himself. _They aren’t trying to get rid of you. You are a good person, a rare species, think of who you’re doing this for._

He was completely worth it.

Castiel took in a deep, brave breath and continued, “I want what is best for your son, I want to give him all of the happiness that he truly deserves. I want to be part of his life and make sure that he stays happy…and prosperous.”

Castiel knew what he was saying was the right thing, and it was only fuelled by the relaxed and happy looks on both John and Mary.

He was so happy he had met Dean, he never thought he’d be able to get this far in his life, he always thought he’d just stay sitting behind Dean, watching him from afar, but never having him near.

But now.

“Your family? The Novaks,” John suddenly said, breaking the octopus out of his happy thoughts. “I’ve heard Gabriel’s side of the story, but he told me you left the family too?”

Dean growled. “Dad, come on,”

Castiel held his hand up, placating his mate. “It’s true, my parents have kicked me out of the main house, but it was not what you’re thinking.”

“Enlighten me,” John said with ease.

Castiel hated remembering his past, but he wanted the Winchester’s to know who he truly was. He wanted them to be happy with his relationship with Dean. They accepted Gabriel, they would accept him too.

He hoped.

“He ain’t gotta tell you anything,” Dean interrupted, crossing his hands over his chest, and growling defiantly. “He’s my mate, that’s all there is to it.”

“Come on now, Dean,” Mary said, “We’re worried for you,”

“Don’t be.” Dean replied curtly. “We are happy together, I don’t care about Cas’s past, he’s my future,”

Castiel’s heart warmed, all of his nerves disappearing. He let out a relieved sigh, his tentacles shivering under his skirt at the love he felt for Dean. He wanted to wrap his tentacles around Dean, hold him close, but it would be a problem to do so with the parents watching, so he squeezed Dean’s hand instead.

“Welcome to the family,” Mary said, smiling brightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (peers from behind a massive pillow fort, a sieve on her head like a helmet, holding a wooden spoon like a sword)
> 
> So...its been a week since my last update...  
> ...please don't kill me.

_“I don’t care about Cas’s past, he’s my future,”_

Dean freakin’ Winchester said that about him.

Castiel was still on cloud nine. His tentacles had given up on shivering and instead sought for their mate. He suddenly had the urge to hug Dean, to wrap him in his tentacles and just feel him, taste him and hold him close.

_He is my future._

Like a stereotypical little school girl, Castiel wished he had a pillow he could scream his happiness into. Unfortunately, he was back in the car, Dean by his side, as they made their way to Bobby’s Garage.

Castiel had heard all about Bobby Singer from Dean when they were driving to Kansas. Bobby was like a second father to Dean, so Castiel knew he wasn’t completely out of the run yet. He still had to appease this man.

Bobby was also a wolf, like the Winchester’s, but he was not as territorial as the Winchester’s alpha. He had been second to John in the early years, but had branched off when John married Mary and they had Sam and Dean. They were starting their own family, their own little pack – which Bobby was a definite and important part of. The man preferred to help out where he could.

Dean parked his baby in front of a large field, shells and metal scraps of cars were piled up high, creating a kind of snowy maze. It looked like a mechanical graveyard. He followed Dean over the cold lot until they reached a massive house in the heart of the car maze. There was a wide opening on one side for cars to park in and get fixed up.

Castiel suddenly understood the motor oil scent that came from Dean, he had grown up here. He had made his life here, and Castiel could tell. He could scent Dean everywhere, happy and content. He imagined Dean working on cars, shirt sticking to his sweaty body as he slammed a hammer into a car, thick corded arms streaked with oil and grease as he dug into the engine, eyes bright and beautiful as a car came to life under his fingers.

His cheeks tinged a bright red under his thick scarf. He was glad the material was hiding his embarrassment. He felt Dean tighten his grip on his hand and smiled.

“Bobby!” Dean yelled as he stepped into the heated garage.

A few moments later, a tall, slightly rotund man appeared from the back of the garage, he had a bushy beard and a baseball hat on. He looked friendly enough for Castiel to sigh out in relief. But the octopus was still alert. His tentacles wrapped around themselves, supporting him upright. Bobby was an important part of Dean's life.

“Hey there, Dean,” Bobby said with a bright smile. He saw Castiel and promptly cleaned his hands on a rag. He threw the rag on the tables behind them. “And who’s this?”

“My mate, Cas,” Dean said, bouncing on his heels. “Cas, this is Bobby.”

Castiel reached a hand out, pulling off his gloves as Bobby held his hand out for him to shake. The wolf’s hand was large, and warm, and it made Castiel smile. Bobby was a lot more welcoming than John had been.

But then again, Castiel was used to people looking down on him. His own flesh and blood did that, bringing him down, calling him names, and physically harming him just because they were older, just because they _could_.

Bobby was a nice reprieve from that.

“Finally settling down then, eh Dean?” Bobby said, patting Dean on his back.

Dean nodded, his grip tightening on Castiel’s hand. He tugged his mate close and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Cas’s making an honest man outta me,” Dean teased, and Castiel turned a bright shade of red at that. They hadn’t _done_ anything like that!

Bobby rolled his eyes and nodded.

“We’re gonna head into town,” Dean said, hugging Bobby quickly. “You’re coming for Christmas, yeah?”

Bobby nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it,”

With a wave goodbye, the two headed back out of the garage and back into the still slightly heated impala.

“Sorry it was quick one,” Dean said, starting the car and making his way back down the icy roads. “Bobby’s been waiting for his mate, so I wanted to get in and out before that,”

So Bobby was mated? That was nice!

“It’s very considerate of you,” Castiel replied, burrowing himself into his seat, looking out at the pretty Christmas decorations and lights in the many, many stores.

This entire town was so loving and friendly, everyone he had met so far; be it even a random person on the street that knew Dean, were so friendly and happy.  It was so different from the cold, hard place Castiel had come from.

“Hey, you hungry?” Dean asked, breaking Castiel out of his thoughts.

Castiel held a hand to his stomach and nodded. They hadn’t had much more than breakfast and snacks in the car. He could go for some food. But then his tentacles made their appearance in his mind. He was still a little self conscious about his appendages, he was okay showing them to Dean, and to some extent Sam. But everyone else?

As if sensing his distress, Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezed at a few of his tentacles.

“Pamela’s it is, then.” Dean said triumphantly, and they made their way down the long, winding streets.

Dean parked the car and they made their way through the streets until they reached a large tea and apothecary type shop. There were all sorts of mythical and mystical merchandise everywhere. Opening the door, Castiel was hit with the scent of incense and lavender, and the heat of a store full of bodies.

It was overpowering, but it was not as overwhelming as the beautiful, tall, busty woman that made her way over to them. There was something extra mythical about her. Her eyes were hidden behind thick black sunglasses, and Cas knew then, the otherworldliness sense he got from her was just that, she was as powerful as she was blind.

She held a hand out to them, “Dean Winchester, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“Pam Barnes,” Dean said, clapping his hand into hers and shaking it.

Pamela turned to Castiel, holding her hand out to him to. “Castiel Novak, you can shake my hand with whatever appendage you want,”

Castiel heard Dean chuckling at his shock. He hadn’t expected this blind woman would be able to figure out who and what he was. But she had. Eerie… She must be some kind of psychic or telepath, something magical.

“Dean!” someone screamed from the back of the shop, and a beautiful woman appeared before them, barrelling into Dean and taking him into a hug. Dean stumbled back, dropping Castiel’s hand to hold onto the woman.

“Lisa?” Dean’s eyes crinkled at the corners. He tightened his arms around Lisa’s middle. "It's good to see you,"

Castiel suddenly felt something hot and heavy in the pit of his stomach, it was sick and poisoning, and he knew what it was. He was jealous of the beautiful woman before him, hugging _his mate._

Castiel seethed, his tentacles clenching under his skirt, wanting to come out and yank that vixen from his mate. Her pretty ears were perked up, her tail swaying back and forth in mirth as she started talking to Dean about how long it had been since they had last seen one another.

_Lisa…_

Pamela appeared behind him, holding a hand to his shoulders. “Maybe they’ll end up back together again?”

Back… _back_ together?

Something deep inside Castiel shattered, breaking into a million pieces. This perfect warm feeling he had been feeling ever since he had been accepted by Mary and John. Meeting all of Dean's family, being a part of a family that actually cared for him, regardless of his extra appendages. 

And now...looking at the two before him. He suddenly felt like fate was unfair. Everything warm suddenly froze over, like the snow falling outside.

“Were they…” Castiel sucked in a sickening breath of jealousy. “Were they close?”

“Practically married,” Pamela said, her grip tightening on his shoulder, as if she was holding him back.

But Castiel didn’t move, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He looked at the two beautiful wolves before him, saw how happy they were. Lisa was practically glowing, she was so pretty.

“Practically…married…”

Something hot and sick enveloped around him, he sucked in a breath and shook away Pamela’s hand. Without even looking back at Dean, he opened the door and rushed down the frozen streets.

 

~~ 

 

Pamela sucked in a heady breath, coming out of her trance. Being a transient being may have taken her sight, but it allowed her to see into people, and understand them more so than if she could see them before her. And she smirked, feeling the complete and inner turmoil that swirled inside the octopus shifter.

Castiel Novak was so head over tentacle for Dean, he was perfect for the wolf.

A Novak...and a Winchester...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now.
> 
> Just FYI, Pamela was using her abilities (to see into people) to gauge a reaction from Castiel. Everyone is protective over Dean and they only want the best for him.  
> The rest of the Novak's really are dicks.  
> So it may seem harsh now. But it'll all work out later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai sits back on her chair, remembering the first time she posted the first chapter of this fic and thinking 'nah, this fic is going to be like....10k at the most,'  
> Now we're pushing 30k, and Ai is not really sure when this fic is going to finish.

It was nice seeing Lisa again, Dean thought to himself as he reminisced the good old days with her. She looked as lovely as ever, glowing so prettily. He could tell she was expecting, there was barely a bump showing, but there was definitely a second heart beating next to hers, with the distinct scent of a child. It was something wolves were able to do, as soon as a child was conceived, wolves knew. 

The scents changed, it was usually sweeter, and Lisa certainly had a sweet scent. It was a little too overpowering for Dean, that was one of the reasons they had broken up all those years ago. She smelled too sweet, and he too musk. They weren't compatible in many other ways either -- what with him working with Bobby and doing school work. She wanted to go out into the world and explore, and Dean just could not provide that for her.

She had met her mate a few months after they had officially broken up, and he couldn't be anything but happy for her. Lisa was a lovely girl, she had finally mated a good man and they were starting a new life.

Dean wanted the same for himself.

“I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl,” Lisa said, holding a hand to her stomach. She knew he could tell she was pregnant. It was a wolf thing. “But I liked the name Ben,”

“Ben, eh? He’s gonna be a rock star,” Dean said with a smile, looking down at her hand, the baby's heartbeat was strong, thudding happily next to its mothers. “How’s your mate holding up?”

“He’s fine, really excited.” Lisa replied, leaning up and placing a hand on his arm. Her eyes were shining, “How are you? Your heart been beating like crazy since you came in to Pam's,”

“I’m doing great, I brought my mate to meet the folks,” Dean grinned, looking back at where he had left Cas. “Let me introduce you to him,”

“Your mate! Oh Dean that's wonderful!” Lisa said happily, she turned to where Dean was looking and suddenly felt a chill in the air. Looking back at Dean, she saw his eyes turn alpha red.

“Pam! Where’s Cas?” He yelled over the commotion. Pamela looked up, her face suddenly turning sheet white and her usual smile falling in fear.

When Pamela didn’t reply, Dean clenched his fists to his sides and stalked over to her. If Pamela had done something to Cas, she wasn’t going to like what was going to happen to her once Dean was done with her. Pamela wasn’t looking at him, but he could scent her fear. She may be older, but he was still the son of the alpha pack. The Winchester’s took in all species, gave them a home, a hearth, gave them a chance at life and protection.

Pamela was part of the pack, and she saw Dean as the next alpha in line.

“He left,” she murmured, craning her neck to show submission.

Dean growled. “What did you do to him?”

Pamela’s whitened eyes shone a bright blue behind her glasses, her instincts coming out to protect herself and appease the future alpha. “I wanted to make sure he was right for you,”

The air turned a lot colder, and the sound of chattering around them suddenly ceased. You could hear a pin drop in the distance. Pamela didn’t have to see to know Dean was angry. She could feel his very alpha instincts to protect his mate seeping out of him.

Lisa, who had taken to following Dean saw his fangs receding from his mouth, long like a sabres, his muscles bulged on his arms, neck strained, claws long and taut, and his eyes…

…they were completely black.

Instincts drawing her, she dropped to her knees in front of him, and craned her head to one side, showing him her neck, not wanting to occur his wrath. The others in the store did the same.

Black eyes meant a feral wolf…someone whose anger could not be quelled unless he had his mate by his side. And Dean didn’t have his mate, Cas was the reason he was like this. They'd need to appease him somehow.

“I didn’t need you to do that,” Dean growled, his speech slightly garbled by his long teeth. “Cas is perfect,”

“I’m sorry!” Pamela said, holding her hands out in front of her. “I needed to make sure he was worth—”

Dean’s sudden growl quietened her immediately. “Damn it Pam, he’s already self-conscious. How could you?”

Pamela whimpered, bowing her head down low enough so the back of her neck was exposed. The ultimate submission one could do for their alpha. It wasn’t something Dean ever wanted anyone do to him, but seeing her submit to him, it soothed his inner wolf somewhat. His need for her blood was quelling. He knew she was sorry for what she had done.

But it still didn’t mean she was forgiven.

When she didn’t speak, he clenched his fists, slamming his hand down on the nearest surface. The table top cracked under the sudden pressure, trailing down to the ground and splitting the wood. Everyone in the store jumped, but didn’t do or say nothing. They instead bared their necks all the more, looking away.

“Where has he gone?” Dean ordered.

Pamela shuddered at the command, her eyes turning from their pretty blue to a stark white as she used her abilities to seek out the octopus shifter.

“He’s going to the train station,” she answered after a short while.

Dean turned suddenly, making the others around him move away, giving him a clear path to the door. Dean made his way out of the store, but stopped at the entrance, turning back, he pointed a clawed finger to Pamela.

“I’m coming back for you,” He said, closing the door with a slam behind him.

Pamela fell to the ground, breathing out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She had done a very bad thing.

 

 

How dare she?

How _dare_ she?

His poor little octopus. Cas must have been so unhappy, especially to run out of the store without even saying anything. The intense scent of the teas and the many people in the shop, and the sweeter scent of Lisa with child had muddled his brain. He could always scent Cas, the delicious storm and ink, but he wasn't able to hear his heartbeat.

They shouldn't have gone to Pamela's. But Dean was going to make sure Pamela paid for what she did.

He angrily stomped to his car, stabbing his keys into the door and opening it. He needed to find Cas, he needed to make sure Cas understood what was happening, that his mate was by his side, where he belonged.

“Dean!” he heard Sam coming down from the street, a few grocery bags in his arms, Gabriel was behind him, tugging a few in his arms too. “What happened? Where’s Cas?”

Angrily, Dean narrowed his black eyes at Sam and growled low, making his brother curl in on himself and let out a whine and a whimper.

“Hey! Kujo!” Gabriel screeched, pushing Dean at his shoulders. “You may be beyond feral and angry right now, but that gives you no right to growl at _my mate!”_

Dean’s anger radiated, he needed to get away from these two and find Cas. That was the only thing in his mind right now, find his mate and bring him back. Everyone else was in the way, everyone else needed to _move._ And if they didn't, Dean would  _make them._

He felt Gabriel’s cold hands slap him across his face. The sudden pain brought him back from his high, he felt himself return to his usual – less feral – self. His black gaze receded, and he no longer felt like killing everything in front of him.

Looking up, he saw an angry merman. Gabriel's eyes were blazing a wicked gold, his teeth were sharp, like fangs, and he was screeching. Gabriel never screeched. But his gaze turned to Sam, to see his baby brother whimpering.

“Oh god, Sammy, I’m sorry,” Dean’s shoulders sunk as he reached out for his brother, placing a hand on the back of his neck as a sign of trust. His head was still a little fuzzy. He needed to find Cas, and he needed to find him _now_. But his brother was scared right now. “Fucking Pam happened,”

“Damn, where is he?” Sam shuddered, leaning into his brothers touch. Shaking off the instinct that forced him to submit to his brother. He knew Dean wouldn’t have done that on purpose. But now that he knew it was all because of Pamela, then he’d forgive his brother for that.

It was convincing Gabriel of the same thing.

“Train station,” Dean said, motioning for them to get into the car with him. When all of the doors were closed and everyone was strapped in, Dean started the engine and tore off down the slick with ice streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue exciting fast driving music!
> 
> (narrator voice) Will Dean get to Cas on time? Find out in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting.  
> Life has piled up around me, so the updates might be a little slower than usual.  
> We're almost to the inevitable end. Just a few more chapters maybe.

Dean’s phone chimed, and he picked it up. Darting down at it, he saw it was a message from Cas. Gripping his clawed fingers tight around the steering wheel, he turned a sharp corner on his way to the train station.

“What does it say Sammy?” he growled, holding his phone out.

Sam took the phone from his feral brother and read the text for him. “Thank you for everything, please live a good long life with Lisa?”

The growl that left his brother made Sam want to cower, but he held on strong. Whatever Castiel had thought was a misunderstanding. Hopefully they’d reconcile soon.

“I’m going to tear Pam limb from limb,” Dean grumbled under his breath, his eyes flashing back to black. He sped up the car and peeled down the road.

 

~~

 

Castiel looked up to the small screen that held the timings of the train. His heart ached and his tentacles curled in on themselves. He wanted to just wrap himself in them and weep, let the last few weeks burn through his memory as he forced himself to forget everything about Dean -- like he'd ever be able to do that. He had been infatuated with his mate ever since the first year!

Dean…his Dean…of _course_ he had a beautiful wolf here. Lisa was so pretty, she was practically glowing, and they looked so lovely together. He’d never forget those few days he had with Dean, his mate, his love.

Everyone left him, why did he think Dean would be any different? They were only together because karma had fucked up and fate had had a field day in making Castiel hate his life.

Right now, he just wanted Dean happy. And if he was happy with Lisa, then so be it. They could have their amazing love story, and Castiel would go back home, cry the holidays away, and then he’d be fresh and ready for the new school semester. He’d sit behind Dean and see Lisa's mate mark on him, and instead of cry, he’d be happy.

He'd need to practice his fake smile, that was for sure. He hoped he’d be able to take it.

Maybe moving city would be best? He’d need to sort that out once he got home.

“Merry Christmas,” he grumbled to himself. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to go back to the Winchester’s Den to pick up his stuff. What if he met Dean there? What if John or Mary asked him questions? He didn’t think he’d be able to answer them without falling to a heap of tentacles and bawling his eyes out.

No…he needed to leave right now. He had enough money in his wallet for a ticket. And he’d go home and stay in his room. Simple.

He sat down on the cold bench in the empty train station platform, looking out into the snowy tracks, waiting for his train. He jammed his freezing hands into his pockets and huddling his tentacles up from the ground. Some slipped up and wrapped around his chest, keeping him warm.

His fingers grasped the package in his pocket, the ornament he had gotten for the Winchester’s to put up on their tree. He had been so excited, yet so nervous, when he had picked this out. He had thought it was perfect.

Who knew only hours later he’d want to leave?

He laid his head back against the metal bench, his breath coming out in puffs of steam. Pulling up the scarf around his neck, he frowned. He didn’t even get the chance to give Dean the present he had spent days making him.

Maybe he could just post it to Dean. Maybe the wolf would see it as a present from a friend, rather than a mate. Yes, that was the plan. He’d get home, put the scarf he had made in a nice box and post it to Dean, and since Dean was here in Lebanon, maybe he could just drop it to their door.

He whined, breathing harshly into his scarf. Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. He wanted to go back, he wanted to wrap Dean in his tentacles, cover him in his scent, his oil, and screech at the stupid wolf who thought she had a chance with _his_ mate.

Who was he kidding? Lisa was definitely the better choice.

A wolf and an octopus…what a stupid pairing.

There was a commotion in the station behind him, but he didn’t pay it any attention. He needed to leave.

“Cas!”

Turning at someone yelling his name, Cas saw Dean vaulting over the turn style and on to the platform. What was he doing here?

Castiel stood up, stumbling as his tentacles touched the cold ground. He could hear the familiar sound of Gabriel singing in the distance, to stop the guards that had no doubt followed Dean here.

“Cas, please, stop!” Dean said, making his way to his mate. “Where are you going?”

Castiel stepped back, though his instincts screamed at him to go closer, to wrap him up in his tentacles. Dean was wearing a flimsy jacket, he must be cold. He could get warmer if Castiel wrapped him in his tentacles.

No…Cas was leaving. Not staying.

“Back home.” He said, looking down. “I...I don't belong here. I'm ...”

“Come on Cas. Please don't go.” Dean reached for him, clutching onto his shoulders and moving him closer. Castiel wanted to lean into him, but he stopped himself. “I can't...nothing makes sense without you there.”

Castiel shook his head, his shoulders slumping and not looking at Dean. Because he knew if he did, he’d do anything Dean asked. Love made you stupid after all. “But you…it's all because we are forced together.”

“ _No._ Look. You may smell perfect and we are compatible. But that's not all.” Dean grasped Castiel’s face, tilting it up so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes.

Castiel gasped. Dean’s eyes were black. Because of him. Dean had gone feral because he left. His tentacles shot out without his consent, and wrapped tight around his feral mate, it was as if his body knew how to help his mate.

“I didn't just fall on love with you because of instincts.” Dean continued, playing with the bend of the closest tentacle, lifting it up and pressing it to his lips. “I fell in love with the way you eat burgers like there's no better food out there, the way one side of your mouth upturns you try not to smile, the way your eyes shine so brightly when you’re happy,”

Castiel turned a bright red as Dean continued to state all the small things he did on an average day. Things even he himself didn’t notice he did. And Dean loved him because of all of those smaller things.

“And to show how much I love you,” Dean said. He pulled away from Castiel and knelt down on one knee. Castiel’s tentacles shivered all the more now, what was be about to do?

Dean bowed his head down, the back of his neck on display. Castiel gasped, he had read enough about wolfs and their hierarchy, he knew _exactly_ what this meant. The suddenness of Dean committing himself, of an _alpha submitting_ to _him_ , it shook Castiel to his tentacle bends. He dropped down onto the ground, his tentacles folded below him.

He reached out for Dean, tentative fingers pressing into his hair, running against the shell of his flattened ears. He motioned for the wolf to look back up. Dean’s eyes had turned back to their beautiful forest green, and he had a nervous smile on his face.

“I love you.” Castiel breathed, unable to take just what Dean had done. This was so much more than some confession of love or a marriage proposal. Love letters be damned, Dean just showed him the back of his neck.

“I love you too.” Dean replied, holding a hand to Castiel’s, pressing it to his cheek. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Castiel’s.

The kiss was sweet, filled with all the love they felt for one another. And though Castiel still had the lingering thought of leaving – after all, a wolf and an _octopus! –_ he let himself have this moment.

Dean was his…at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...question to you lovely readers.
> 
> What do you think of a chapter dedicated to sex between our darlings? I know some people don't like tentacles in the mix, but if I make it tasteful?
> 
> What about a Sabriel one too?


	19. Chapter 19

It was like that weird romantic movie Castiel had watched a few nights ago.

He stood outside of the Winchester’s Den, kissing Dean on his cold lips. Silence reigned over the streets, the snow having started to fall enough for people to not want to venture outside until it stuck to the ground. And Castiel tried to ignore the stares he knew were coming from inside the house.

They had returned back from the train station, after Dean Winchester had submitted himself and committed himself to Castiel. His eyes were still a feral black, but Castiel knew it would only take a matter of time until that was fixed.

Dean’s lips were chapped from the cold, but they were soft and wonderful, just like every time they kissed. Now that he knew Dean was committed, that he truly did love him, tentacles and all, Castiel wanted to do so much more.

He wanted to wrap his tentacles around Dean, to pull off clothing and just feel that wonderful sweetly salty skin against his tentacle suckers. He was sure Dean wouldn’t be scared, though that was still a possibility. At least he wouldn’t shun him away. God, Castiel hoped not.

He had watched so many movies where the pretty woman and the handsome man kiss and make love. Yet…what would an octopus and a wolf do? Castiel had never experimented with that side of things. Sure he knew what to do and where everything was. But his physical attributes were…rather different to what Dean probably expected. What with eight tentacles, he didn’t exactly have anything other than his ink and his obvious genitalia to state his arousal.

Oh god…what if Dean was expecting something _normal_ under all his legs?

Dean was a sexual creature. Cas could atone to that, what with every time Dean reached for him, held onto him, kissed him. Castiel urged to act the same, to be more open when his tentacles always wrapped around any part of Dean they could reach.

Yet would he take one look at Castiel… _all of him…_ and be repulsed?

Wait…was he really thinking about making love with his mate?

Oh, but he hadn’t expected this feeling of soaring in the skies. He pulled back swiftly, not making eye contact. He tried taking two steps away, but his back hit the doorframe, and Dean was against him again, lips brushing against his, teeth clacking and tongues battling for dominance.

Dean won, he would always win. Because Castiel wanted it, he’d always want it. He gasped at the contact, letting Dean flick his tongue in deeper, move more.

Oh…oh god…Dean wasn’t being gentle, he was being rough, harsh, taking what was rightfully his…and Castiel didn’t want him to stop. His tentacles rose up from under his skirt and wrapped tight around Dean, around his body, his legs, his arms, his shoulders, he buried his fingers in Dean’s hair, wanting his mate impossibly closer.

Mere moments of bliss passed until Dean pulled back, but he didn’t go too far, instead he rested his forehead against Castiel’s. Castiel lost himself in those blackened eyes, barely noticing the wolf whistles coming from inside the house.

Dean ducked his head down to rest against his shoulder, not being able to go too far as Castiel still hadn’t let him go – neither did he want to. He hugged his mate, finding comfort in those strong arms wrapped so wonderfully around him.

Dean was mumbling something into his shoulder, so quietly that Castiel couldn’t hear. Inside, he could hear the wolves grumble and walk away.

Oh… _oh!_ He had just kissed Dean in front of his family…

“I think we should get inside, don’t want you to get cold,” Dean murmured, tightening his grip on Castiel and motioning to the door.

Castiel pushed him away, hiding his face in his hands. He wished the floor would swallow him whole.

Dean took his hand, leading him through the warm house and up into Dean’s bedroom. Castiel didn’t take the moment to look around, too mortified. He could hear the distinct sound of teasing giggling coming from one of the rooms in the house, and he just couldn’t help himself.

The rational part of his mind told him that really…it wasn’t his fault. His mother – when she had been nice to him – had told him countless of times that he couldn’t pick his mate, it was all fate. His mate would come to him and it’d all be perfect, they’d be equal, they’d be in love. But he hadn’t expected his mate to be someone as amazing as Dean Winchester.

However, the other, more prominent part of his brain was telling him that he was a failure. A mistake. Dean could do so much better than him. The playful teasing of the others in the house, reminded him too much of home. Of a place he had wanted to get far away from.

The ongoing war between the two parts of his brain made the rest of him want to curl up in his tentacles and hide away from the world, never to be seen again. He dropped to his tentacle bends, wrapping them around his lower half, thankfully they gave him some comfort.

Castiel tensed when Dean’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles around his neck, kneading into his back. Oh those hands, that  _touch,_ it was like an addictive drug. His entire body responded to the touch, his tentacles reaching up and pulling Dean down to him.

Dean shifted, his legs on either side of Castiel’s bends, hands moving more prominently over his body as he peeled off Castiel’s coat and scarf. Dean’s massaged ceased for a moment, and Castiel shrunk back into the ball he had wrapped himself in. Dean’s arm instead wrapped around his waist and the octopus offered no protest as he was pulled into Dean’s embrace.

Oh, Dean was so magnificent.

How could he have left something as perfect as this? Dean’s fingers on his skin were filled with warmth, with love, with content and happiness. How could he think to leave? Dean would have been devastated. He had  _turned feral_ and had to submit to Castiel. An alpha, submit to him, all because Castiel had left.

“You’re crying,” Dean whispered, so quietly in the dimly lit room.

Castiel’s head fell on his shoulders. “I’m sorry I ran,”

“You’re here now,” Dean replied, running his fingers through Castiel’s curled, bed headed strands. “Don’t ever do that again,”

Castiel nodded. They were stronger together after all, more powerful, and much safer. After a few silent moments, Castiel let himself enjoy this moment, in the dark, surrounded by his mate, feeling his breath against his skin, hearing his heart beating. His mate,  _his mate_.

“Please…Cas,” Dean’s voice was low, his breathing hot and harsh right next to his ear. “ _Don’t leave._ I need you,”

Castiel paused. He hadn’t expected that. Sure he knew how much Dean meant to him, but that…right there, showed just how much Dean needed  _him._ They were mates, they were lovers, they were equal.

“I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean’s words were barely audible, but despite that, his voice didn’t waver.

“You won’t,” He replied. “I’m truly sorry, and I do love you, more than you’ll ever know,”

“I love you, too.” Dean shifted, moving so Castiel was sitting on his lap. Castiel adjusted, wrapping his tentacles around Dean’s waist and shoulders. Dean’s fingers carded through his hair, lips brushing against his temple ever so lightly. Castiel couldn’t help but smile. They sat there, just breathing each other in.

Castiel looked up, seeing Dean’s eyes returning to their natural, and beautiful, forest green. He was smiling, the corner of his eyes crinkling and making him look even more handsome.

It was getting more and more difficult to stay still, however. Dean’s fingers were making soothing circles on his tentacles, around his suckers, and Castiel was getting distracted. His face heated up as Dean’s other hand moved down, catching at the hem of his clothing and reaching in through he sweater and shirt, tugging it out from his jeans, knuckles grazing against his heated skin.

Castiel’s tentacles moved on their own accord, wrapping around Dean’s middle, tips touching skin. He swallowed hard,  _God_ , Dean’s muscles were firm. His skin tasted perfect against Castiel’s suckers. He was flawless, his skills were endless, strength, intellect, kindness, cuteness – scratch cute the man had a body of a god.

And Dean was  _his. All of him._

Castiel turned a bright pink when he felt the heat under them. He had just inked  _again! All over Dean!_

Dean cleared his throat, hiding a chuckle. “Was that a spill or are you just happy to see me?”

“Sorry,” he murmured, shaking his head. He was about to get up. Castiel hid his face in his hands, groaning. Of course he’d go and embarrass himself again…

“Don’t be, I’m flattered.” Dean’s strong arms wrapped solidly around him, preventing him from leaving. “You smell sweet,”

_Oh…_

It was a strange turn of events for Castiel. He didn’t look up, wishing he didn’t have such an obvious show of his affections for his mate. But he was never one for words, and Dean worked through actions. It seemed they really were made for one another.

Castiel needed Dean, now more than ever.

However, now was not the time! They were in his parents’ home, in his room, where his parents were probably right downstairs, listening in to everything that was happening.

But Dean didn’t seem to care, he wrapped his arms tighter around Castiel, his body pressed tight as he lifted them both up and placed Castiel on his bed. Castiel’s face flushed red involuntarily.

Dean leaned over him, his warmth washing over Castiel, his soft breath brushing against his ear as he whispered. “Can I taste?”

A shiver ran down Castiel’s spine,  _yes, please…anything…do whatever you want!_

He could only nod his head, but in the next moment, his hands were trapped against Dean’s chest, fingers gripping at his abs. _Oh, god._ His lips parted slightly, trying to suck in air. He swallowed, his tentacles moving along the cool bed, throbbing for some sort of release.

What those words did to him. The thought of Dean looking, touching,  _tasting?_

Oh, he was so close and Castiel couldn’t resist the urge to just stare at him. Thousands and thousands of butterflies swirled in his stomach. They probably shouldn’t, they were at his parents’ house after all. But when Dean’s arms enveloped around him, reaching for the nearest ink stained tentacle, Castiel felt strangely light headed.

This was seriously happening…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...as expected there will be some kind of sexual scene in the next chapter (which will be posted up within the next hour or so)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heed the warning!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please skip to the end, if you are not interested in tentacles and sex (though no actual penetration takes place). There is much fluff, not much smut, frottage, a little bit of blood play (barely anything), and weird octopus anatomy (Animal Planet and Google are questioning my intentions nowadays).

Oh god they shouldn’t.

But with Dean’s arms wrapped around him, enveloping him is that delicious scent of his, heat burned into Castiel’s skin and he found he didn’t care.

He wanted this.

His body was tense with anticipation, his skin growing hot under Dean’s intense stare. Dean reached for an ink soaked tentacle, his green eyes penetrating Castiel’s dark blue. Not being able to take the intensity of the gaze, Castiel dropped his head back, closing his eyes and letting Dean do whatever he wanted.

Dean stayed still, however, trying to force his wolf down. Here was his mate, so pliant, so welcoming in his bed, surrounded by his scent, looking so pretty. He wanted to ravish his mate, wanted to take until there was nothing left to give.

But Dean forced himself to think of anything other than Castiel’s soft skin, his moist tentacle in his hand and that _sweet_ scent that permeated the air. His eyes ran from Castiel’s pretty face and the flush of his skin down his neck. His fangs actually throbbed, wanting to pierce that skin. Claim his mate and leave a mark worthy for the world to see that this beautiful creature was his.

How easy it would be to just lean in and _bite down…_

Instead, he focused on that soaked tentacle in his hands, the ink dripping down his fingers, melding with his skin and leaving that wondrous scent.

He had played with them before, pressed them to his lips whenever Castiel was sad or frustrated, had them wrap around all parts of his body whenever Castiel needed attention or his love. But right now, in the darkness of his room, with the heady scent of his mate below him, he could feel the heat of it, and he was suddenly _hungry_.

Castiel’s body was laid out for _him_ , like a banquet in front of a hungry man. Dean smiled, his cheeks turning a paler pink when he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his mate. He had always thought Castiel was pretty, but right now, _god,_ he was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, unable to keep it in. His voice was just below a whisper, but Castiel heard him.

His pretty blue eyes fluttered open, and Dean felt something hot tug at his chest. Even through the darkness, his blue eyes were so bright, so lovely. His pretty mate looked away then, his cheeks bursting pink with embarrassment. His tentacles quivered, vibrating under Dean. His lips were parted, eyes closed. _So perfect._ Dean leaned down, his lips barely touching the tentacles’ tip, his breath tickled against the moist skin.

Was Castiel really letting him do this?

He knew he wanted to, ever since he had first scented the ink, all those years back, he was desperate for a taste. He reached up to the tip, the suckers underneath curling around his fingers. It was an odd sensation, but Dean had grown so used to it, it didn’t seem so weird any more.

He pressed the ink soaked tentacle tip to his mouth and sucked in the heady taste of it. The flavour burst on his tongue and made him growl a moan. It was a salty sweet taste, thick and filled with heat. But it moved through Dean like a bolt of lightning. It felt like his whole being was overflowing, burning an inferno of lust. Castiel tasted _delicious_. He looked so beautiful, so desirable, so wonderfully sexy. And Dean couldn’t stop himself. His mouth moved lower, and lower, tongue peeking out and taking in every single drop of his ink he could reach.

Castiel’s tentacles moved, they flayed and thudded against the bed. And those moans, that _sweet_ sound coming from his lips. Dean’s body seemed to have a mind of its own, wanting to hear more, to feel more, oh god, _his taste._ More.

He took hold of Castiel’s other tentacles, lifting them up and holding them against the bed, desperate to reach the place where the ink came from. Castiel looked up at him, confusion and uncertainty reflecting in his glazed eyes.

“Cas…” he whispered, despite himself he couldn’t help but watch Castiel. Watch as his mate’s chest heaved up and down as if he had trouble breathing. Dean swallowed hard, the heady taste of Castiel’s ink bursting on his tongue.

He reached down to cup Castiel’s cheek, silently asking permission it if it was okay to continue.

“Dean…” Castiel replied, his breath hitching, but his eyes fixated.

“I…can I?” He swallowed again, but his mouth was so dry. He really wanted to kiss Castiel, to touch him more, to taste him more.

Castiel nodded, but his thoughts went into a flurry. This was actually happening. He had been dreaming of this ever since he had first laid his tentacles on Dean’s wondrous body. It felt like a dream. Dean was his, his to fall for, his to crave, his to touch and do so much more to.

His tentacles searched and wrapped around Dean, ink spreading all over his skin and clothing. Dean was saturated in his scent now, and Castiel could barely take it.

Dean couldn’t control himself.

He leaned in close, lips parting, pressing against his mates in a sweet kiss. Castiel was letting him, he was willing and wanting, visibly giving Dean permission to do whatever he wanted. He pushed Castiel back until he was more comfortable against the bed. Dean hovered over him, predator watching his prey, taking in the beautiful sight of his mate below him. His pretty blue eyes were closed, his lips parted, his chest heaving and his skin flushed. His tentacles were splayed around them, where Dean had left them moments before. The same palpable anticipation was taking hold of them both.

And Dean wanted to take his time.

Dean’s fingers inched along his tentacles, moving to his hips. His hand kept going lower, threading through the tangle of limbs, running over his smooth tentacles, curling around his suckers. Their breaths mingled as Dean leaned in closer, silently asking for permission to continue. Castiel nodded, and there was no space left between their lips.

Castiel shivered all the way from the top of his head to the tip of his tentacles, his need for Dean only getting stronger and stronger. But Dean was kissing him softly, so gently, that he felt his tentacles going weak. Glad he was lying down, he kissed Dean deep and hard, hungrily devouring his lips, urging Dean to continue, to re-enact what was currently playing through his mind.

Dean’s fangs broke through Castiel’s soft, supple lip, and blood added a surreal taste. He let out a sharp gasp as Castiel started sucking on his tongue, moaning into his mouth.

Kissing Castiel was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was so powerful, so amazing a feeling. It couldn’t be compared with anything, but he knew the more he kissed his mate, the less satisfied he got. He wanted more! He couldn’t get enough.

Dean’s lips left his and moved to his neck, licking, nibbling and sucking at his skin. He smirked when Castiel gasped, moaning in delight, holding a tentacle to his mouth, trying to muffle his voice.

Dean trailed his hands down Castiel’s body, fingers gripping at his hips. He rucked up Castiel’s skirt, trailing kisses over every part of skin and tentacle that came into view. His hand slid up, along Castiel’s thick tentacles, urged by a tentacle tip wrapped around his wrist.

Castiel’s breath hitched, he didn’t know what was happening, it was all too much and it felt so good. He trusted his mate, so he wrapped his arms and tentacles around Dean’s body, dragging him close, until he reached his very centre. Dean’s hands fondled with the softness of his tentacles, reaching to the point where they met his body. His mouth suckled on his skin at the base.

Castiel moaned, his tone pleading. He was panting so hard, his fingers gripping tightly on Dean’s hair, keeping him where he was, but urging him deeper and deeper into the tangle of his tentacles.

Dean felt a burning sensation wash over him as Castiel inked again, he was vaguely aware that he may be going too fast, but god, Castiel tasted and felt so damn good, he couldn’t help himself any more. He saw the small pucker of a hole, like a slit, in the very centre of the mess of his tentacles. Intrigued, he reached for it, the pads of his fingers grazing against it. His ears flicked back as the slit fluttered around his fingers and Castiel let out a short cry of pleasure.

 _Oh…_ so _that_ cleared that up. This was Castiel’s pretty hole.

He wanted to go in deeper, to touch more, to lick, but Castiel’s tentacles urged him back. So instead, he lifted his head and reached up to kiss his mate once again, he didn’t care that his skin may have been stained by Castiel’s ink, he kissed his mate all the more fiercely, claws grasping and digging into his body, holding him close. Castiel’s tentacles wrapped around him, but instead of just draping around him, he leaned up so all eight of his tentacles enveloped tight around Dean’s body.

Dean moaned, his cock straining in his jeans, pressed directly to the heat between Castiel’s tentacles. And then Castiel started to move, rutting like an animal in heat, his suckers marking and kissing against his skin and clothes. A tingling sensation was building up from the friction and Dean was itching to tear off all of their clothes and –

He stilled completely, appalled by his own thoughts. He wanted to _fuck_ Cas, that was what he was thinking about. He wanted to rip off any barrier between them and _thrust his cock deep inside his mate._

His innocent little Castiel. He deserved so much more than a quickie in his childhood bedroom. Castiel deserved candles, flowers, and all that romantic stuff. Not this.

Dean pulled back from the kiss and tried to move away, but Castiel’s tentacles were still tightly bound around him. He gazed down, seeing Castiel’s blue eyes blown wide, the black eating away at the blue. He was breathless, confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and bring him back in for a kiss. It took all of Dean’s self-control to not give in and continued where they had left off.

“No, you were perfect,” he said, willing himself to not let those gorgeous blues draw him in. “I don’t wanna stop but we can’t do this… _here,_ ”

He wanted it though, badly. Would it really be that bad if he…if they?

 _Bad dog._ Castiel deserved the world. Not some seedy old room while his parents were downstairs.

“You…you’re right,” Castiel said, a small disappointed frown on his face. Reluctantly, he retracted his tentacles from around Dean, letting them rest on the bed.

Dean sucked in a breath, Castiel was so beautiful, even now. His skin was shimmering with sweat and ink, his body pliant and submissive. He was not making it easy for Dean to pull away. But they _could not_ do this here, not with his parents within earshot.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Castiel looked up and smiled, so beautifully. His mouth spread wide, his eyes shining brightly. It was as if he hadn’t heard that a lot before. Dean vowed to say it as many times as many times as possible.

“I love you, too,” Castiel replied.

Dean leaned back into Castiel’s embrace, just holding him. They stayed like that, their eyes closed, basking in each other’s heat, scents mingling perfectly together. Castiel was so pliant, a little curvy in places – being an omega after all, the breeder between the two – and he was so beautiful.

Dean breathed in his sweet scent, and forced himself to speak. “We should…get dressed and meet the others,”

Castiel bit his lip and, reluctantly – as reluctant as Dean himself was to leave his embrace – agreed. The others were probably waiting for them. His heart sped up as he met Dean’s intense gaze. He swallowed, feeling hot and flushed, and yet he couldn’t take his eyes off the wolf. His head was spinning.

Dean got up, holding his hand out to his mate. Castiel reached for him and together they cleaned themselves up before heading downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have skipped.  
> Summary.  
> Castiel is still rather shy around Dean, but he's learned to trust his mate and let himself love Dean.  
> And Dean finds he really likes the whole 'inking' thing Castiel has going on.
> 
> No penetrative sex has happened, almost oral is a sense, and no one orgasmed. It's not that kind of rodeo. Not yet, they've only just got together. Come on!
> 
> They get stained a little with ink, and end with going down to meet the rest of the family.


	21. Chapter 21

The night before Christmas was definitely…eventful.

Castiel had followed Dean down the stairs and into the brightly lit living room. There were decorations everywhere, lights twinkling and ornaments gleaming. Garlands were strung up on the mantle of the fireplace, four large red stockings with fur linings hung along in a neat line, each with the names of the Winchesters sewn on. There was even one for Gabriel, in the shape of a shiny golden fish tail. There was a small fire roaring in the large fireplace, giving the room a heated glow. The familiar scent of cinnamon and cranberry was heavy in the air, and it made Castiel smile.

He eyed his merman brother and the youngest Winchester at a large pine tree in the corner of the large living room. They were each holding up shiny decorations and glittering baubles, placing them strategically on the tree. It looked overly decorated, but it had a certain charm to it. He could hear John and Mary in the kitchen, talking to someone that sounded like Bobby. They were laughing and having a good time as they prepared the feast for Christmas tomorrow.

It all looked so domestic, so homey…

… _this_ was what a family should be.

Sam peered up at them, calling them over to help. Dean took Castiel’s hand and they made their way to the tree. Dean handed Castiel a few baubles and Castiel held the small items in his hands. Taking a look at the pretty wolf-like patterns, he smiled and placed them on the tree, trying to find an empty space over an abundance of tinsel.

“You think that’s good enough?” Gabriel asked, turning to Castiel.

The octopus paused, stepping back to take a look at the tree. He eyed it from his space and saw the complete mess of tinsel and lights that took up the tree, not a single piece of green could be seen underneath the decorations. It was bright, sparkling, shining and over the top.

It was perfect.

He held his thumbs up and smiled brightly. He couldn’t help it, the tree looked an absolute chaos, but the smiles on the three tending to it were beautiful. He couldn’t deny them their fun.

“What is that?” Sam asked, pointing discreetly at Dean. On Dean’s forehead, just under his spiky blonde hair, to be exact

Castiel’s eyes widened when he noticed what it was…an ink stain. His cheeks flushed red and he took a few steps back, his tentacles itching to cover him, to hide him. Dean rubbed a hand at the stain, seeing the bluish black blemish on his fingers. His eyes widened too, but he smirked. He placed his fingers into his mouth, sucking the ink and smirked.

Castiel’s face heated up, his cheeks bursting red and he stepped further back, trying to hide from the complete embarrassment, and sudden arousal, of Dean Winchester licking his ink from his fingers.

“Hey Cas, come with me for a sec,” Gabriel suddenly said, leaning back from the tree and making his way to his younger brother. Without waiting for a reply, he took hold of Castiel’s arm and dragged him out of the living room. “I’ll have Juliet back in a few moments, Romeo,” He said, tilting his head back to the two wolves.

Castiel looked back to Dean, seeing him eye Gabriel weirdly, before returning back to helping his brother. Gabriel stopped tugged Castiel out of the house and into the large back garden. The octopus dutifully followed his brother, knowing Gabriel would explain everything once they got to wherever he was leading them.

They parted through a small thicket of trees and traipsed through a large barrier of Gabriel’s scent. It screamed danger and a mark of his territory for anyone who ventured close. It would have deterred Castiel, made him want to curl up or run away – no one ever wanted to incur the wrath of a merman after all. But he was used to Gabriel’s scent, his territorial markings was all over their apartment – as was Castiel’s own. So he followed as Gabriel tugged him deeper into the trees until they reached a clearing.

He could hear the sound of water trickling along rock, a small river sloshed below his feet leading to an even smaller lake up ahead. It was barely anything to worry about, it was only able to house one marine shifter, and even that was a stretch. But it looked deep. The waters were still, but even so they were murky, dark and almost uninviting.

There was a small wooden structure set up in the middle of the lake, a wooden pier like bridge leading to it.

A gazebo?

The canopy of the gazebo mimicked a wide umbrella, with thick pillars leading down to the hexagonal wooden floors and slim railings going all the way around. It looked recently made, there was the fainting scent of paint and polish in the air.

“Why did you bring me here?” Castiel asked his interest peaked.

Gabriel led his younger brother to the centre of the gazebo, where there were a few bags at the entrance. He dragged one to the centre and opened it. Castiel peered inside and saw twinkling white lights in a big bundle bunched at the bottom.

“I wanted to…” Gabriel’s cheeks tinged pink, and he fiddled with the lip of the bag.

Castiel paused, he had never seen his brother act like this. Gabriel was usually the extravagant one, the trickster, the mischievous prankster. Seeing him so vulnerable, so helpless. A merman being so exposed…it was shocking.

The merman looked up at Castiel, chest puffed out with confidence, but his voice wavered with nerves. “I wanted to propose to Sam here,”

Castiel’s eyes widened. He had known Gabriel’s intentions with the youngest Winchester, but he hadn’t expected him to ask so quickly. But they had been together for years now, and they were mates. It was only a matter of time before they actually did something that showed commitment. Sam was still too young for a proper mating, he still had a few more months until his birthday. But the fact that Gabriel was willing to show his commitment the _human_ way…that was something else entirely.

“Will you help me decorate here?” he asked, holding the wire of lights out to his brother.

Castiel nodded, a smile widening on his lips, and he took the lights in his hands. Unravelling them, he helped his older brother get the gazebo ready to propose to his mate.

“I can’t believe you’re finally going to do it,” he murmured, raising himself to the tips of his tentacles, holding one out and wrapping a light around the lip of the gazebo roof.

“I couldn’t wait,” Gabriel murmured, tying a wire to one of the pillars. He stopped, looking out to the murky waters below. “I just…he’s _too good_ for me _._ ”

It was surprising that someone like Gabriel could have the same worries and self-depreciating thoughts that Castiel had of himself. He hadn’t really expected it. But then again, Gabriel was always hiding his worries and insecurities inside, he had always done so, keeping Castiel out of the loop, keeping him safe.

“I think it’s the other way around,” Castiel said, honestly feeling that way. He loved Sam, sure the young wolf was a great wolf, and he would definitely make Gabriel happy.

But Gabriel had been through so much, he had been abused at home, both physically and verbally, he had left when he was still in school, still so young, and he had made something of himself. He hadn’t batted an eyelash when Castiel appeared at his door, in tears. He had just held his hands out and ushered his younger brother into his life, into his home.

He worked so hard to make them both happy, meeting Sam had been a dream for him, yes. But he deserved the best.

They continued to work on the gazebo, decorating it until it shone with the beautiful lights. It was dark now, but the lights twinkled like stars, illuminating the once murky waters and making it look like a galaxy was swirling underneath it.

“I’m so happy for you,” Castiel said, stepping back and taking a look at their masterpiece.

Gabriel nodded. “I just hope he says yes,”

“He definitely will,” Castiel replied, holding a hand to his brothers’ shoulder. “I have no doubt about that,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next post will be Christmas morning!  
> What problems will occur between our pair?


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas morning was nothing like Castiel had ever expected.

Usually at Christmas, he’d be woken up early in the morning by Gabriel, who would then drag him out to the living room where they would have a small Christmas tree that was barely decorated, a few decorations here and there and only one present each under the tree. They’d have a nice breakfast and Gabriel would make some kind of delicious confectionary – it always changed all year round – to eat after.

They’d then spend the afternoon opening their presents, and watching old movies on television. It was always too cold to go outside, and their pool would always be iced over. So they’d stay toasty and warm inside, drinking hot chocolate and eating Christmas cookies.

It was homey, nice, but it was simple.

Castiel always thought that was what Christmas was.

What he didn’t expect was the complete chaos that reigned over the Winchester’s Den come Christmas morning. The sweet aroma of breakfast called him awake. He stretched his tentacles out, seeking warmth under the heavy covers and slowly pulled his eyes open to the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Dean Winchester was in his bed, arms wrapped protectively around him.

Castiel felt warmth wash over him and he wrapped himself, tentacles and all, around his mate. Once he and Gabriel had returned from the gazebo they had decorated, it had gotten so late that everyone had retired for the night. All except Sam and Dean.

Sam had taken to Gabriel and they had ventured to bed pretty much immediately. Though Gabriel had kept quiet about what he had really gone out. And Dean hadn’t questioned Castiel about his disappearance for so long either. Which was refreshing, as Castiel was used to his family asking him question upon question every time he so much as moved.

Dean trusted him. And he gave Castiel his space.

They had spent the rest of the night finishing off setting the presents under the large, overly decorated tree, and had adjourned to bed. Wrapped in one another, too tired to do anything more than bask in each other’s scents and sleep.

But seeing him here, so close, his arms wrapped tight and protectively around Castiel’s middle, his eyes closed so his golden eyelashes kissed the apple of his cheeks, his mouth open slightly, body and legs tangled in Castiel’s web of tentacles, it was the perfect way to wake up.

Castiel wanted this _every_ morning.

Mary’s voice echoed through the house, calling her children and their mates for breakfast. Dean moaned, tightening his hold on his mate and burrowing his head in deeper. Castiel’s cheeks tinged pink, and he slowly unravelled his limbs from Dean’s hold. But Dean didn’t let him get very far.

“Don’t leave,” he murmured, eyes opening blearily to show the fantastic forest green. He tugged Castiel back onto the bed.

But Castiel stopped him. Though he adored the idea of staying in bed with his mate, and whiling away the cold morning, he knew it would only be a matter of time before one of the others in the house called for them again. He was still a bit freaked out by others seeing his tentacles, and he didn’t want their first time seeing them to be wrapped around Dean.

He prodded a finger at Dean’s bicep, hoping it would wake him up. The wolf’s ear pricked up.

“Five more minutes,” he groaned, taking a hold of a bunch of Castiel’s tentacles and wrapping them around his waist.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I do _not_ want your mother to see us like this,”

“She’s seen worse with Gabriel,” Dean yawned, dragging Castiel down closer. “Ariel gets his tail out with Sam all the time,”

Castiel’s eyes widened. Did Gabriel really?

“Last time he soaked Sam’s bed so bad—” Dean murmured, but he suddenly sat up on the bed, taking Castiel with him. “Oh god, you don’t think that was _him inking?_ ”

Castiel blanched, forcing himself not to gag at the thought of a merman, _his brother,_ and Sam mating. “I’d rather not think of my brothers’ romantic life,”

“Agreed,” Dean nodded.

“Boys, breakfast!” Mary’s voice pierced through the house, and Dean knew it was futile to try and stay in bed now. He got up out of the bed, untangling himself from his mates warm embrace and together they got ready for the day.

They met Sam and Gabriel in the bathrooms, brushing their teeth with the door wide open. Rolling his eyes at the complete domesticity of the four of them together, Dean reached for his own brush, handing Castiel his, and set off to brush their teeth.

Soon the four found themselves stumbling down the stairs, having thought it best to go together, and finally made their way to the dining area.

Castiel’s eyes lit up at the amount of food present on the table. It wasn’t as big a feast as he had expected, but there were eggs, scrambled and sunny side up, a plate full of strips of bacon, French toast, fruits of all types and many other foods that he had never tried before.

“It’s a light breakfast,” Mary answered, placing a plate of buttered toast in the middle of the large table. “We still have Christmas dinner later,”

_This_ was _light_?

Shaking his head, Castiel took his seat at the end of the table, next to Dean, and smiled as the rest of the Winchester’s followed suit. John sat at the head of the table, the current alpha. And Mary sat to his right, Dean to his left and Gabriel and Sam next to Mary.

“Looks great, Mary,” Gabriel said, reaching for a stack of pancakes at the further end of the table. Castiel hadn’t even noticed them with the rest of the delicious looking food.

“Mum cooks the best food,” Sam said gleefully to Castiel, handing him the bowl of scrambled eggs.

Castiel reached for it, scooping some in his plate, he followed Dean and took a few more things into his plate and started eating. Dean added a few more things on there, and poured him a glass of juice, before doing the same for himself.

Sam was right. Mary was a really good cook. Everything was delicious. And he was anxious to see what tonight’s dinner was going to taste like.

The breakfast was filled with chatter, of Christmases past, and those of the future. It warmed Castiel’s heart to see such laughter and happiness at the table. He glanced at Gabriel, seeing the merman’s eyes light up as Sam told them the story of what happened last Christmas, when they were all together.

This was Christmas. All this warmth and laughter. Not the cold and distant Christmases he spent at home, sitting at the end of the large table, in silence, the only sound being the utensils clicking against ceramic as they ate there food. He’d spent the entire time watching his brothers’ glare at one another, plotting revenge for something or another. The dining room would be bland, stark white and grey. Servants would tend to them. There was no love there.

_This._ This moment right here, in the brightly coloured dining room that was filled with beauty and joy, of people laughing as they told stories.

This was family.

This was what Castiel wanted. He held a hand to his stomach, wishing and praying that his future child – whenever he did have one – would have something like this to look forward to.

He smiled. If this was what Dean would provide for him, then he wanted nothing else.

Mary’s knife and fork clinked against her plate, she reached for her drink and took a quick sip. Clearing her throat, she held her hands over the table and looked over to Castiel.

The octopus shifters tentacles instantly reached for his mate’s leg.

Mary’s cheeks were tinged a little pink, but that could have been because of the food she had just cooked, and the heat in the room.

“We…ah…overheard your… _conversation_ last night, you were very…vocal.” Mary said, gesturing with her hands, hoping not to have to actually say what Castiel knew she had overheard.

Huh? …. _oh!_ Oh great, not Castiel was never going to be able to show his face to them again!

Mary cleared her throat once again. “I just wanted to make sure you’re… _talking_ properly.”

John suddenly placed his cutlery on the plate, interrupting Mary and her nervousness.

“Just be safe and wear a condom.” He said, not looking at them. “All of you,”

The four choked, turning a faint shade of red. Dean’s fingers gripped his hard, his eyes widened as his parents continued to eat. He turned to see Sam and Gabriel as shocked as he was.

Well…that wasn’t awkward.

Castiel wanted to curl up in his tentacles and never come out!

Mary took another sip of her juice and smiled. “Alright, who wants to open presents?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Christmas in July...who'da'think'it?
> 
> Sabriel heavy chapter, mon lecteurs (yeah, okay so I don't know a lick of French, haters gonna hate).  
> Enjoy what's up ahead!

“Gabe, where are you taking me?”

Sam was growing a little weary as Gabriel tugged his hand, fingers cool as they wrapped around his bigger palm. They trudged through the lightly falling snow, out from the borders of their home and into the wild forest that made the Winchester territory.

He ducked his head down over the low hanging bare branches, watching as Gabriel’s cheeks tinged red because of the cold – or at least that what he believed. He could scent the nervous energy that surrounded them both, he because he had no idea where his mate was taking him, and Gabriel with whatever was on the other end of their walk.

Though he trusted Gabriel with his life, Sam was a little weary. There had been too many times he had seen his mate prank and trick others – usually for his benefit. He had been bullied one too many times for being an alpha-looking omega. How could a massive, intimidating wolf be meek and innocent and pretty like an omega was supposed to look?

Gabriel was smaller, a little rounder in the middle, and he had those eyes that sparked with mischief and utter devotion to their mate – who should have been an alpha, as many had said to him.

Gods, he was so pretty and sweet when he sucked on a candy, or bit through a bar of chocolate. Sam shivered at the thought of those lips sucking one something else, of those sharp teeth biting into his skin…

Sam knew Gabriel. He saw what the others didn’t see in him. They didn’t see the vicious teeth under that sweet smile, or the angular stone cold brown his eyes turned to when he was angry. His very being that was that of a possessive, maddening merman, one that brimmed with dominance and possession of what was rightfully his. It was everything that made the omega looking merman so _alpha._

And he was all Sam’s. There was no doubt there.

Everything about him appealed to the wolf.

Taking a quick glance back at the house, which was growing smaller and smaller with each step forward they took, Sam felt safe. His grip tightened on Gabriel’s hand, the soft webbings between the merman’s fingers tickling his palm.

The snow crunched beneath their feet, leaving their footprints in their wake. Sam couldn’t see anything but the bare black and white trees before them. But he was suddenly overwhelmed with the sweet scent that was Gabriel. It was everywhere, permeating the very air around them.

Had the merman marked his territory here? Why?

He breathed in the succulent scent, that smelled oddly of salt water and marshmallows burning over an open fire. The saltiness was enough to entice him closer, yet the sweet wasn’t overpowering. He had scented many people who smelled of nothing but sugar, and it always made his nose wrinkle in disgust.

But Gabriel…he was something else.

He was perfect.

“Just a little bit more,” Gabriel muttered, pushing away at a few branches.

The stopped after a few feet, and Sam spied the sound of water trickling underfoot. But alongside that was the completely stillness of sound, more so than the silence of a snowy winter in the middle of a forest. It was a serene kind of quiet, it made Sam’s ears prop up under his beanie, he could faintly hear the sound of water lapping along rocks and sand.

Had Gabriel brought him to a lake?

“Merry Christmas,” Gabriel said, holding his arms out in a sweeping gesture, motioning through the thicket of trees out skirting the beautiful small lake beyond. Sam headed out through the trees and stopped at the edge. His breath stuttered, as did his heart.

The lake was still, collecting frozen ice and snow on its surface, small waves lapped through the mush of ice and onto the snowy and rocky lakebed. In the centre of the small lake, which was just an odd circular shape no bigger than a few meters, was a beautiful gazebo. Sam spied the twinkling lights that spun like stars along the awnings and the pillars. The bridge leading to the pier also had a string of lights illuminating the way.

It was beautiful.

He took cautious steps up to the pier, seeing ice had settled onto it and the gazebo itself. It was a slippery step, but with ease the two made their way to the very centre of the wooden structure. The snow fell in small barely there flurries around them. The peace in the gazebo was only broken by their harsh breathing and an occasional shiver.

The Christmas lights twinkled around them, lighting up the small space until it was like the sun was peering down at them. They blinked on and off. Their light illuminating the frozen ice of the lake and the wood of the icy gazebo until it shimmered like a thousand stars in the murky depths. It was like a galaxy was trapped underneath them.

“Gabe this is…” Sam tried, but there were no words.

He peered over the edge, looking down to the depths below, he could see his reflection in the starry ice, his cheeks reddened, his hair in spikey disarray under the beanie and his eyes sparkling in mirth. He smiled, so wide. He looked out to the thick bare trees surrounding them, hiding them from the view of any prying eyes.

“Perfect,” He added quietly, for it was everything Sam truly wanted for Christmas. Some time alone with his mate where they could just be together, without the pretence or watchful gazes of their families.

They barely had time alone, what with Gabriel not wanting to do anything until he was of age – which was just a few weeks away. But Sam understood, and took every small chance he got alone with his mate with gusto.

He turned to his mate, and his breath was stuck in his throat. Gabriel was in the very middle of the gazebo, down on one knee. He held a small box in his hand, holding it out to Sam. His face was illuminated by the lights, his skin shining with red from the cold and his usual golden Sam was so fond of. His whiskey gold eyes were filled with nerves and fear.

This was actually happening, wasn’t it?

He wasn’t dreaming this again was he?

“Sam,” he started, his gaze darting this way and that before he settled on looking Sam square in his multi-coloured eyes. He reached his free hand out to Sam, entangling their fingers together. “We’ve been together for years now. But ever since I saw you, I knew you were more than just my mate.”

Sam sucked in a breath, holding a hand to his thudding heart. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Gabriel rubbed small circles in the back of his hand, and Sam couldn’t help let a small smile stretch along his face. He relaxed under the ministrations, trying to concentrate on what his mate was saying.

“My life is wonderful because you are in it,” Gabriel continued. “You make me happy when I’m feeling sad, you make me laugh, your smile lights up my life, and all the darkness just disappears.” His cheeks were tinged a deeper red, and his smile was watery, but strong as he continued. “You make me crazy, but I can’t help but love you until the end of my life. I want to be with you, I love you. Please, will you marry me?”

Sam couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe.

He wanted to scream, wanted to shout out to the heavens that yes, god damn it yes, he would marry this merman, his mate, his everything. But the words were stuck in his throat. Tears sprung to his eyes and he grimaced at the thought of being such an omega, he was always so emotional when it came to things like this.

But Gabriel was still there, still, impatiently waiting for Sam’s answer. He was nervous, shivering not because of the cold.

“How else could it be anything but yes?” Sam murmured, his voice wavering as he tried to force the tears back.

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he suddenly stood up, taking Sam’s hand and slipping the beautifully simple gold ring round his finger. Sam held it up, taking a look at the ring that he knew belonged there.

_Oh my god, they were engaged!_

Sam leaned forward, his lips colliding with Gabriel’s soft peach ones, taking his lower lip gently. Sam nibbled at it softly, taking in the familiar feeling of a thousand sparks of ecstasy and love that flooded into his mind and cut off any and all senses of reality.

_This was his fiancé!_

Gabriel chuckled into his lovers mouth, the low rumble causing Sam to moan and snaking his arms around the smaller mans’ waist. He tried to return the kiss, but Sam pulled back playfully, tenderly tugging at his lower lip.

“I’m definitely dreaming,” he murmured, his slender finger trailing up to Gabriel’s cheek. “This is too amazing.”

Gabriel closed the gap between them once again, showing him this was real. He was fierce this time, taking what was his, being the alpha his sweet giant of an omega needed him to be. Sam clutched onto his jacket, taking in the dizzy sweet scent of his mate, tilting his head down and grazing his teeth against Gabriel’s bottom lip again, openly inviting him.

Gabriel didn’t protest against it this time, not like he usually did before. He let his tongue roam free, exploring his mates mouth, meeting Sam stroke for stroke. He gripped onto Sam’s head, tugging on his lock and pulling him down, mouths moving over his roughly.

Sam leaned in, wrapping his arms tight about Gabriel’s waist, pulling him closer, supporting both of their weights as his curious touch moved up further. He played with Gabriel’s golden hair, while the other quickly found its way under the fabric of his coat. He felt the temperature rise by several degrees, even in the snowy tundra around them, as his fingertips grazed over what was most definitely the most stunning body he would ever see, would ever taste. Oh God, he desired to tear away their clothing and take.

But Gabriel didn’t let him, his touches delivered lighter squeezes and strokes, making a muffled moan escape from the wolf’s mouth and his tongue grazed against the roof of Sam’s mouth.

He pulled back from the kiss, grinning madly. His eyes were shining and his hair was a complete mess, but Sam’s hands. But he looked so wonderful. They usually found themselves amidst a hot make out session, or something more. However, though this place was beyond beautiful, the cold had grown, as had the snowfall. It didn’t seem like the best place to put their passion for one another to action.

“Gabe,” Sam breathed, scenting the disappointment in Gabriel. “I think we should go back inside,”

That was all that was needed to be said. Reflexively, the merman pulled his mate along by his arm, eyes scanning around them. Though Sam could scent Gabriel’s hunger, he knew the merman was not going to go any further than this.

His birthday was just a few weeks away. He could wait…

His gaze darted to their joined hands, to the gold band around his finger, one that glistened and sparkled in the bright snow under their feet. A giddy feeling rose to his stomach and he couldn’t help but smile.

He’d wait for his fiancé…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now...that's one ship almost out of the way...(can you imagine a pregnant Gabriel? I sure can...*hint hint, wink wink*)
> 
> Next up...what did Castiel get Dean? And what did Dean get Cas?  
> Tune in next time!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has come to my attention that it does not snow as ostentatiously as I have stated in this fic. To those who stated as such…Dude. It’s Supernatural. Let’s just pretend Elsa was running away from her responsibilities and Lebanon Kansas was on the road to her castle.

Mary held the pretty crystal ornament Castiel had gotten from the store at the petrol station. Castiel had gifted it to her and John, his main goal had been to get out of the awkward situation they had found themselves in.

But he couldn't help but smile. She held the small gift high in the air, smiling as it caught in the light. It was a pretty image of a large snowflake, within the shape was a pack of wolves, holding one another close, a larger wolf, the alpha, waning in the background.

Castiel knew it wasn’t much. But he hadn’t been sure what to get them. But Mary looked so happy, holding onto it as if it was something much more valuable than some store bought trinket. Castiel wished he had taken his time to get something better for them, something more worthy for the Winchesters, to thank them for everything they were doing for him, both consciously and unconsciously.

Now that he had slowly gotten to know them, he knew for next time. However, with the reverent way Mary was holding the ornament in her grasp, he knew he had done a good job.

Mary had quickly gotten up from her seat and made her way through the house and to the Christmas tree. She wrinkled her nose at the decorations, trying to hide the smile that graced her lips. Taking a moment, she found an empty spot near the top of the tree, right at the very front. She hung the ornament there, where everyone could see it, and stepped back to look at her children’s creation.

Castiel had felt the homey, lovely, mothering feel from her and he felt giddy and warm all over. He had never felt like this with his family. It was nice. And he was greedy for more.

Castiel had watched Gabriel lead Sam out of the house straight after dinner, with a smile on his face, he turned to Dean and the Winchester alpha. John was sipping on a cup of coffee, reading through yesterday’s newspaper. Mary stood up, gathering everyone’s plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Castiel stood up suddenly, helping her with the dishes. He used the bends of his tentacles to his advantage, lifting them up under his skirts and making a makeshift tray. He placed a pile of plates on them as he walked over to the kitchen.

“That’s handy,” Mary gasped, but smirked, confidently reaching for his tentacles and took the rest of the dishes.

“Those limbs of his are awesome…” Dean said from behind Castiel, with a few more dishes in his hands.

Castiel jumped, but smiled, turning a faint red at his words. “I can help with the dishes,”

Mary shook her head, taking the cutlery from Dean and placing them into the dishwasher next to the sink. “Don’t worry about that, why don’t you boys go have fun,”

“Yeah, take a walk around town?” John said, entering the kitchen and placing the coffee cup down in the filling sink. “Show Castiel the Christmas lights,”

Dean nodded, taking Cas’s arm and manoeuvring him into the entrance of the house. He helped Castiel into his coat and gloves, doing the same for himself while Castiel put on his shoes. He had opted to wearing four pairs of long socks for each of his tentacles, so he was happy and warm under his skirt.

“Wait,” Castiel said, slipping on his last shoe, and breaking away from Dean’s grip.

He told Dean to continue getting ready and instead he rushed up the steps into the room he shared with Dean. His cheeks burst red, but he didn’t let that stop him. He found his suitcase in the corner of the room and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. Dean’s present. It was wrapped haphazardly, a small tear in the corner, but Castiel didn’t care. Not right now. He folded the scarf he had made for his mate and shoved it into his large trench coat pocket. He rushed back down the steps, watching Dean waiting for him at the entrance.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. When they were both ready to take on the cold Christmas air, Dean took his arm and led him out of the house.

 “Are we not taking your car?” Castiel asked as they walked down the drive and onto the streets.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, she needs the day off, and I really want to walk with you,” he reached his hand out and took Castiel’s gloved fingers, pulling him close.

Castiel’s cheeks burst a faint pink, he tried to hide his face in his scarf, but he didn’t get very far. Dean pulled him in closer and pressed his lips to Castiel’s cooling ones. It was a quick peck, but it warmed Castiel right up.

Though it was cold, it was such a beautiful day. The lights were twinkling cosmically around them, even in the day time. It all looked so magical. They walked through the, surprisingly bustling, streets, meandering through the many bundled up families and lovers all walking carefully over the icy ground. The snow had started falling, little blustery flakes of white floating around them.

The street was filled with sparkling lights, twinkling like stars. Dean’s grip on his hand was tight, their fingers tangled together, and Castiel quivered at their almost touch. He suddenly wished he wasn’t wearing gloves so he could feel his mates’ skin. Dean led them through the Christmas light watchers and stopped outside a pretty parks’ gates. The wrought iron arch that boasted the name of the park was covered with a thin sheet of snow.

The meadow must have been beautiful with gardens that most likely boasted all sorts of colourful flowers, but right now, everything was covered with perfect white. Like it was welcoming them both in to its frozen beauty. Castiel followed, enchanted, as they made their way through the gates and into the snow covered path deep into the park.

Dean led them into a small park, the trees were decorated and there was a fountain feature in the very centre.

“This is so beautiful,” Castiel said happily, his breath coming out in puff of steam into the air.

Dean sucked in a breath, entranced by his mate looking so beautiful and serene amongst the raging sea of people, he couldn’t help but blurt out; “ _You’re_ beautiful,”

Castiel’s cheeks tinged pink, and he looked away. But Dean took his hand, his dark fantastical green eyes penetrating those stormy blues. And Castiel couldn’t help but fall into his embrace.

They stood there, in the middle of the park, just holding onto one another. Castiel sucked in a heady breath, taking in his enticing scent. Dean smelled so good, even with the watery winter wonderland surrounding them, he could scent the deep and delicious cherry and musk scent that was Dean. He closed his eyes dreamily, burying his head into Dean’s chest. His tentacles slid out from under his skirt and wrapped around Dean’s legs, not wanting him to move from their spot.

_Shit,_ Dean couldn’t breathe. He was usually suave and calculated when it came to Castiel. He had to be with the shy, introverted octopus, but now that he had had a taste of his mate, he couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the smaller shifter, until every single inch of Castiel was pressed close to him. Against his iron will, his body stirred, his wolf howled, clawing at him at the vicious response to his mate.

He desperately wanted to kiss him.

Instead, he inhaled deeply, taking in that disastrously delightful scent of ink and storm that surrounded his mate. Oh god…he wanted Castiel. Bad. He had never craved another the way he did with his mate. He had known it was love all those years ago, it was why he had written that love letter.

He was trying to let his mate come to him, let Castiel take the lead here. Because he knew his mate was shy. But his wolf was impatient. He could still taste the heady deliciousness of Castiel’s ink on his tongue, and he wanted more… _more._

Castiel leaned up into him, shaking slightly as he curled his fingers under Dean’s coat collar, as if he had already memorised the path directly to his skin. The snow fell around them a little harsher now, and Dean watched as the crystal flakes sat on his long, dark eyelashes, landing and melting against his lips.

_Fuck._

The air may have been cold, but Dean felt heated to his core. He growled low, making Castiel gasp. His nostrils flared with the fresh scent of Castiel’s ink. His skin prickled from the heat of those tentacles wrapped around his legs, jeans definitely soaked with his ink. He suddenly had the thought of asking Castiel for his socks after he’d changed, but quickly thought against that. He wasn’t a slave to his wolf.

_Fuck!_

He focused on his mate, running his arms over Castiel’s back, the heat of his hands burning into Castiel’s skin, pulling him closer. His fingers travelled south, curving over his hips and to his tentacles.

He just wanted one little taste. That was all…

Castiel moaned, Dean was so close, so overwhelming, so absolutely wonderful that he just couldn’t take it. He pushed up, wanting to get closer to his mate. He smiled, feeling the grip on his tentacles tighten. They were chest to chest now, hip to hip, he felt every incredible inch of Dean flush against his body. Against the hard planes of his chest, the solid muscles of his thighs, his soft tail wrapping around one of his tentacles. He felt vulnerable in Dean’s arms, safe and so _wonderful._

He shifted, his body aching, his entire body arched up, pressing more into Dean’s warmth, wanting those fingers to travel further. God Dean was so strong.

He heard Dean growl, and whimpered; “Please.”

Dean froze.

What the hell was he doing? They were in the middle of a public park! When the realisation hit, panic bolted through him, followed by an avalanche of excitement.

Castiel wasn’t stopping him.

His breathing quickened and his pulse pounded. Castiel wanted this just as much as he did. And Dean suddenly wished Christmas was over, so he could take his mate back to his den and show him what a good mate he could be.

But right now, he had to get his wits about him, compliant or not. His little octopus deserved the best, and copping a feel and a taste in the middle of a busy park was _not_ something they were going to do.

Maybe not yet…

So he backed off, moving his arms up to the small of Castiel’s back, and burying his nose into his curly forever bed headed hair.

Castiel frowned as Dean’s hot hands moved. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dean’s neck, keeping his balance and holding himself up against that perfect body.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, his breathing heavy.

Dean’s ears flicked back, fangs dropping down and pricking against his bottom lip, taking in the deep, husky murmur of Castiel’s beautiful, wrecked voice. God, he sounded so sweet, so perfect.

Dean dreamed of taking them back to his den, unwrapping him from his clothes and laying him down on his bed, those beautiful tentacles glistening with his succulent dark ink, having them wrap around him as he thrust into his gorgeous mate.

_Fuck…_

“Wait,” He said suddenly, stepping back and putting some distance between them. He forced his wolf down, he had to stop thinking like that.

Castiel uncurled his tentacles from around Dean’s leg, and the wolf suddenly felt frozen solid without his mates touch. He reached for Castiel’s hand, tangling their fingers together.

“I really don’t want to force you in the middle of a park,” He muttered, scenting his mates anguish and disappointment.

Castiel pouted, “What if I want you too?”

Damn it, Cas was just too adorable!

He unconsciously reached up to his mate, his large hand running up over Castiel’s side, sliding over his neck and up to the side of his mouth. He pressed his thumb to the corner of those pouting lips.

“Can I give you your present first?” He asked, forcing the thought of Castiel’s willingness out of his mind for now. It wouldn’t do well to act on what his wolf wanted to do. He wasn’t in the mood to get arrested for public indecency.

Castiel nodded, and took a step back, glad he had taken the time to get his present for Dean. But he waited for Dean, watching as he fumbled with something in his pocket.

“I wanted to do this properly,” Dean said, pulling out his wallet. “But with the way our relationship is…” he paused, opening his wallet and Castiel gasped in a breath as he watched Dean pull out a small plastic sachet. Inside was a single, solid silver band.

Castiel was delighted, but at the same time, he felt a shiver run through him. Was Dean really thinking this through? Sure Castiel had dreamed of them being together, married and happily in love. But was this too soon? “Dean?”

“It’s not a wedding ring,” Dean said suddenly, pulling the ring out and holding it up to Castiel. “More of a promise,”

With shivering tentacles, Castiel moved closer to his mate, taking a closer look at the silver ring, it shone brightly against the beauty of the snowy white tundra around them.

Dean was promising himself to Castiel.

They were promising to get married in the future!

“Castiel, I love you,” Dean started, sucking in a brave breath. He noticed many people looking over at them. Castiel turned a bright pink, a smile plastered on his lips. “I know it’s too early to get married, but I want to continue loving you for as long as I’m able to, will you promise to marry me in the future?”

Castiel couldn’t speak. Not that he didn’t try.

Everything that he knew about himself, every single insecurity he had felt had been blown away, completely destroyed, shattered and all that was left was the shining light that was Dean Winchester and his love for his mate.

“Yes!” Castiel whispered, wanting to shriek and shout to the world.  He held his hand out for Dean to take. His grin grew as Dean slid the ring onto his finger, leaning into him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Your turn,” he said smugly.

Castiel suddenly felt shy. His present was nowhere near as amazing as the promise Dean had just given him. However, he watched Dean as the wolf patiently waited for him, his tail swishing side to side behind him. Castiel sucked in a brave breath, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the slightly torn and rumpled present.

“It’s not as good as yours—” But Castiel didn’t get a chance to explain, as Dean took the present from his grasp and pretty much tore into it.

His eyes sparkled as he saw the dark green knitted scarf inside. Castiel had been so proud of his work, he made sure the string was soft and thick, and the colour matched his pretty eyes. He had poked and prodded his tentacles with needles, gotten his suckers stuck in the string and many parts of it had accidentally been soaked in his ink.

“I…” he tried to apologise. He knew it wasn’t much, it wasn’t as amazing as Dean’s gift. But he couldn’t say anything, because when he looked up, he saw his mate’s face.

Dean’s eyes were sparkling with happiness, his fingers grasping the scarf with such care, holding the material to his cheek to have a feel.

“God it’s so soft,” he muttered, taking in a breath of it. “And it smells like you,”

Castiel’s cheeks burst a bright red, and he looked down. Dean wrapped the scarf around his neck, holding a corner to his nose and taking in the familiar scent of ink.

“This is perfect,” he moaned, breathing in deeply. He stroked the material in his fingers, feeling the softness. “Just what I wanted, your scent surrounding me,”

Castiel sucked in a breath.

“I love you,” Dean murmured, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.

He heard Castiel let out a shaky breath in anticipation. It shouldn’t be this easy, he thought to himself. They fit together so easily, two completely different species, mated to one another. There hadn’t been any complications. And he wished they would stay like this forever. Maybe have a few pups running around them. He had dreamed of their future, many, many times, and now that he had his mate in his arms, he couldn’t help but want that future come to fruition as soon as possible.

Damn, he was a sap.

“I love you too,” Castiel’s cheeks reddened so prettily at those words. He gasped as Dean’s hands unconsciously ran tantalisingly slow down to his tentacles, gripping the thick base and pulling him close.

God, he’d never get enough.

“Let’s go home,” he murmured, his voice was deep and husky.

Castiel nodded, but they didn’t move. The sound of chatter, the bitter cold and the bodies walking passed them disappeared until it was just the two of them and the swirling snow. Their lips met, and Castiel was caught off guard at the immediate heat that spread through his entire body. He moaned into his mates’ mouth, drinking in the sweet taste. Dean wasted no time, delving into Castiel’s mouth, his velvety tongue stroking where he could reach. Castiel’s body softened, trying to keep up but happy to submit to his mate. Passion sizzled through them, arousal growing and clamouring for a release.

Dean pulled away, his lips, like a whisper against Castiel’s kiss-bruised ones. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Castiel licked his bottom lip, licking Dean’s in the process. He pulled away, looking up into those fantastic eyes, drowning in the green.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update...so soon?  
> Well, I won't be at home for the weekend, I'll be travelling all the way down to London (and not even the GOOD London) and celebrating a few religious festivals there (it's Eid on Tuesday, by the way, so busy me...)
> 
> I won't be updating until well into next week, because my focus over the next few nights will be trying to update the next chapter for At the Beginning (unless I get bored listening to sermons, or over the car rides everywhere and can take the nauseous feeling of looking at my phone while in the back of a car -- its weird, it only happens when I'm in a car...hmmm...suspension maybe?)
> 
> Anywhoo...  
> Here's something to whet your appetite.

The sun was slowly setting into the horizon, not that Dean or Castiel could tell. They had opted to visiting one of the local café’s that was still open over the holidays. The barman was someone Dean knew – but it seemed Dean knew almost everyone in the town. He let them stay for a few minutes longer after he had closed for the day, but he spent that time bussing tables and cleaning up.

It would have been fatal if they had ordered food, what with the delicious smells Castiel had spied that morning after breakfast. He asked if Mary needed any help, but she had pushed all of them out of the door, telling them she didn’t need their help. She was the alpha’s mate, and she did this every year for her pack. Her narrowed eyes and weak snarl had easily convinced Castiel to leave with his mate.

So instead, they had bought warm drinks to go with the freezing weather outside. Castiel sipped at the sweetened cinnamon and honey concoction in his cup, sighing as the heat soothed his insides. He was sitting on the web of his tentacles, one having slithered out to wrap around Dean’s calf.

Dean had reached for his hand on the table, holding it close as they talked. Their conversations were growing and growing with enthusiasm and care as they learned more and more about one another.

Castiel had never felt so close to another as he did with his Dean.

But the afternoon was wearing on. Taking one last sip of his hot drink, he placed the cup onto the table and looked up to see Dean doing the same.

“We should get back,” Dean stated, running his thumb soothingly over the back of Castiel’s hand.

Castiel nodded, and they gathered there belongings, slipping into their coats and gloves. Dean hadn’t taken the scarf off ever since Castiel had gifted it to him, and just looking at the green material wrapped around his neck made him shiver. It looked like a claim, like a collar, with the way it smelled so purely of his ink, mixing with Dean’s scent.

Dean tugged him closer, pressing their lips together sweetly, as if he knew just what Castiel was thinking. It wouldn’t do right to ink here, not when the owner was mopping the tile floors. So instead he forced his thoughts away.

It was a rather hard thing to do, Dean’s hands had found their way to his back, trailing down to his tentacles and pulling him up into his strong embrace. Their mouths bruised, tongues stroking and licking, teeth clashing.

Castiel moaned, wanting this never to stop. They needed to find somewhere private, and hopefully horizontal, because he desperately wanted to wrap Dean in his tentacles and continue what they had stopped the night before.

Ever the charming chivalrous wolf, Dean backed away before either of them could get too far. He straightened out a few strands of Castiel’s hair from his forehead, tugging the lapels of his trench coat over his smaller frame. He grasped onto Castiel’s hand and they made their way out of the café, saying a quick goodbye to the owner.

The streets were colder now, and Castiel felt his tentacles shiver and clench together. Cold air and marine shifters never really liked to be together. Maybe he could take a hot shower or a bath to warm his limbs, and maybe Dean would be willing to massage them again.

Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he instead focused on the heat coming from his mate. Leaning into Dean’s side, he wrapped his arms around the wolf’s waist, smiling as Dean’s tail swished back and forth happily.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, pointing up, “Check it out,”

Looking up, Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. The Christmas lights they had noticed before were beautiful then, but they were absolutely dazzling now. Like millions of little stars all strung up along the buildings, crisscrossing along the streets to create a canopy of lights. There were Santa Claus’s, reindeers, snowmen and all kinds of Christmassy decorations everywhere. It was so magical!

They turned the corner into Dean’s street and made their way to the house. Much like the rest of the town, the streets were lit up, each house decorated differently, yet that made it all the more beautiful.

Getting to the front door of the Winchester’s den, Dean paused at the steps, Castiel did too. The wolf cleared his throat and motioned upwards. Castiel tilted his head to one side, confused, but looked up too.

On the arch of the porch was a sprig of leaves hanging down, probably stuck on by tape or something. Castiel wondered why they were there. But his thoughts were interrupted by Dean swooping down and kissing him.

Castiel gasped at the sudden kiss, but melted into his mates embrace. Whatever that sprig of leaves was, Castiel was going to hang it up everywhere if it meant his mate would kiss him like _that!_

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Looking up, they saw the front door had opened and Sam was standing in front of them, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed with mirth.

“We-we were just…” Castiel stammered, trailing off.

“Oh my god, he did it!” Dean suddenly said, looking down at Sam’s hands. Castiel followed his gaze and saw the ring on his finger and his eyes widened.

Sam had said yes!

Not that he expected anything different. Those two were destined to be together, they were mates after all. But that ring sealed the deal in more ways than just a biological connection. It was something physical, something that showed the world that he was taken, that he was a happy married man. It may not mean as much as a mate mark, but it was still important.

Sam pouted. “You knew?”

“Who’d you think helped him pick that ring?” Dean patted his brother on the back, shrugging off his coat and taking Castiel’s too. He hung them up of the hooks.

“I helped decorate the gazebo,” Castiel added, seeing Sam’s pout increase, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone…” Sam moaned, his shoulders sagging. But he perked right up, showing his brother and Castiel the ring. “We’re not gonna get married until after we graduate though,”

Castiel smiled brightly, so glad his brother was finally, _finally_ happy. He deserved this and so much more.

“Just a few more years, and you’ll be Mr. Under the Sea,” Dean replied, helping his mate with his shoes.

Castiel did find it a little odd when Dean slid down and started to tug the laces that held his shoes up, but with the way the wolf’s fingers were stroking little heated circles against his suckers, Castiel couldn’t care less.

Dean really had a thing for his tentacles. And it warmed Castiel’s heart to see the one thing he had always detested about himself being one of the reasons for his mate’s love and affection. Dean never shied away from them, never flinched or jerked away when they came close or wrapped around him. He seemed to enjoy every touch, ever suckle, every slippery slide and _that_ was everything to Castiel.

“Come on inside, everyone’s here,” Sam said, breaking their little bubble.

Castiel nodded, and with Dean’s help, they quickly slid off his shoes and soaked socks, placing them on the radiators to dry – and if there was one missing when they got up to make their way into the kitchen where the others were, well Castiel hadn’t noticed.

The sound of laughter and merriment was abundant, and the scent of delicious food was stronger here. Walking through the archway, Castiel stumbled into Dean’s back. The wolf had stopped, his hands had clenched into fists and he was growling.

Peering around him to see what had happened to make his mate so angry, he saw a familiar woman standing in the kitchen, by the door leading to the back of the house.

_“Pamela.”_

Dean’s growl had made Castiel jump. He reached out with his tentacles to Dean, hoping the familiar motion of his limbs and suckers against Dean’s skin would calm him. But he couldn’t help but shudder at the memory of what _could_ have happened if Dean hadn’t stopped him at the train station.

He had no reason to worry about Dean leaving him for another now, not with the beautiful promise ring on his finger, the silver sparkling in the lights, claiming his mate to him. And even though he wanted Pamela gone, he knew it would not be polite to the family. Pamela was a family friend, Castiel was the new one here.

“Dean, stop.” John barked, holding his hand out to his son. “What happened? Why are you growling at Pamela?”

Dean didn’t answer, instead he stood directly in front of Castiel, holding his hands behind him, as if to make sure Cas was still there. Castiel replied by wrapping another tentacle around his bicep, soothing his mate the only way he knew how.

“I came here to apologise,” Pamela said suddenly. Her knees shook, almost giving way under her. She gripped the worktop counter to her side and looked down. “I know what I did was wrong—”

“You almost made me lose my _mate,”_ Dean growled. The others in the room gasped, coming to the conclusion of what may have happened. They all knew of Pamela’s clairvoyance, and her snark and trickery. Though she always had good intentions, she could have a bad streak every now and then. It was easy to piece together what had happened.

“I’m sorry,” Pamela murmured, still not looking up.

Dean wanted to break away from his mates soothing grasp and launch at her, bite into her and tear something apart. He wanted her to feel the fear of losing something she held dear. He wanted her to understand that _she was not allowed near Castiel **ever again**._

But John beat him to it. He stood tall, his very essence screaming alpha of the pack. Castiel witnessed John’s eyes bleeding into red and he shivered behind Dean, wrapping another few tentacles around his mate, fearing the massive man.

“I think it’s best if you leave, Pam.” John said, his voice was calm, settled and strong. But its essence held terror, and the look on Pamela’s face showed sheer fright.

She huddled down low and nodded. Castiel heard the door to the kitchen close, but his eyes did not leave John until the alpha returned to what Castiel was used to seeing. John had been absolutely terrifying, but that was an alpha for you.

Castiel suddenly had the image of Dean standing like that, all tall and powerful. His fantastical green eyes bleeding into a frightening red and shining with abject rage, his fangs growing sharp as he growled at any threat that would come their way. _Oh my._ The thought of Dean, of his _mate,_ threatening to tear into anyone who endangered them or their child, _god…_ it was tantalising.

His eyes widened when he felt the familiar slick on his ink and he suddenly wished the earth would swallow him whole.

Dean, having scented the ink, suddenly turned to him, taking him in his arms and saying a quick ‘be back soon’ to the others in the kitchen, before dragging Castiel to their room. He placed Castiel onto the bed and dropped his head onto the octopus shifters shoulder.

“Please tell me you didn’t ink because of my dad,” he muttered.

Castiel paused, and suddenly felt disgusted at that thought.

“I _inked_ because I imagined _you_ being the alpha,” Castiel answered, reaching up to pat his mate on his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “I inked because I imagined you protecting me and our child,”

Dean looked up, a beautiful smile on his lips. “Our child? You think about that?”

Castiel’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, and he stuttered. “I-I think about a lot of things,”

“Like our future child,” Dean hummed, leaning up to press his lips against Castiel’s stammering ones. “Of a house by the sea, maybe?” he continued, punctuating each pause with a kiss. “With a picket fence” – another kiss – “and our pups running around in a large garden” – a nip at Castiel’s bottom lip, -- “of you round and beautiful with our next pup growing inside you,”

Dean moaned at the thought, pressing his lips harder against Castiel’s pliant ones, his arms wrapped around the octopus shifters waist, pulling him closer and tangling his fingers up through the skirt and into the warm and slick web of tentacles underneath.

And all Castiel could say was ‘yes, yes, yes’, moaning into Dean’s mouth, wanting him closer. He could picture everything Dean had said, they’d have a nice two story house by the sea, with a wide garden, a large oak tree that had a swing hanging from a thick and sturdy branch. Their house would be warm, and filled with love, leading out to the beachfront. They’d have a litter of pups, all beautiful and happy, and maybe he’d even have a baby octopus growing inside him. It was such a lovely thought.

He whimpered when Dean’s fingers dug into the base of his tentacles, heated and slickened by his ink. Gods, he had inked _again._ What was it about Dean that his mere touch could make him feel like this?

“We gotta get married first, babe,” Dean breathed into his mouth, smirking as he broke the kiss.

Castiel stilled, looking up. His tentacles, as always, were wrapped tight around Dean, many having slipped into his shirt to seek out his heat. He smiled, however, feeling the weight of the promise ring on his finger.

“I plan on giving you as many pups as you want,” he murmured, dragging Dean back into his embrace, not really knowing where all of this courage was coming from. It had to be something about Dean that made him want to be a better person, not just for his mate, but for himself too. He had witnessed a loving family here, and he wanted that. He wanted that for himself and for his future with his mate.

He tangled his tentacles around Dean, suckers kissing gently against the sweet skin he sought for. He wasn’t ready to let him go.

“They’d all have your beautiful eyes,” He continued, hearing Dean’s breath falter against his ear as one of his suckers left a harsher kiss on his hip. “Your stubbornness, your ambition, and your kindness,”

“I want one to be as beautiful as you,” he murmured, pressing his mouth to the curve of Castiel’s neck, “I want our baby to wrap his tentacles around my arms when I hold it close,”

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat, pushing Dean back to look into his eyes. “You want one to be an octopus?”

He had wished to have one that was an octopus shifter like him, but honestly, he hadn’t expected Dean to want one too. He had always imagined their kids to be pups, little Dean’s running around with wolf ears and bushy tails, causing mischief and playing with one another.

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s, sucking in his scent through his nose. “I don’t care what it is, as long as it’s ours,”

Castiel leaned up, kissing him with everything that was inside him. His heart swelled a few sizes, this was too overwhelming. His heart thudded madly in his chest, his breath faltered and he didn’t know what to do. He wrapped his arms around his mate, holding Dean tightly. His fingers gripped against Dean’s soft hair, mouths clashing, his tentacles tugging at clothing, wanting to get as close to Dean as possible.

Dean chuckled into his mouth, pushing away from his mate. His eyes were filled with mirth, and love, _such pure love_ , that it made Castiel’s breath catch in his throat.

_How_ had he been given someone as perfect as Dean as his mate?

Dean’s ears picked up, hearing his mother’s voice calling them downstairs for dinner. He reluctantly got off his mate and took one of his hands, lifting him up with ease. He lifted Castiel’s hand to his mouth and pressing his lips to his smooth knuckles.

“Let’s go,” he murmured, his voice low and so wonderful, it soaked Castiel once again.

Dean chuckled, taking his arm and together they made their way down to the kitchen, where the Christmas feast would begin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder -- won't be updating until next week.
> 
> FYI, I plan to make the next chapter much longer and have some semblance of penetrative sex in it.  
> Just be warned if you're not into it!  
> It WILL be labelled, so you can skip ahead or read the comments etc.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So, for those of you interested, my weekend was long and tiring. Fun in some senses because I was with my family. But I had the time (in the six hours worth of daily travel) to write.  
> Thank you for all of those who commented and kudosed and bookmarked.  
> P.s. thanks to Insert_clever_name09 for the ginger idea.
> 
> Warning!
> 
> Sexy times ensue.  
> No penetration, lost of kissing and touching. Inking galore! Mutual orgasms. Just overall fluffiness.  
> Skip if you're not interested~!

Castiel let out a loud sigh as he rushed back into their shared bedroom. He was hot, so very, very hot. The lower hem of his skirt was soaked with his ink. And Dean whispering in his ear while they were trying to watch a movie with everyone present  _was not helping!_

Christmas had come and gone, yet John had insisted they stay until the New Years. And to be honest, Castiel really didn’t want John to turn into the scary alpha once again.  So he agreed wholeheartedly. This way, he’d be able to spend a few more days with an actual proper family on a holiday.

The past few days had been absolutely amazing. Christmas dinner had been exquisite. The turkey had been amazing, and the extra foods had been perfect. He had enthusiastically eaten his fill, watching and laughing along with the Winchester’s and his brother. They had spent the rest of the evening opening presents, and watching cheesy Christmas movies on television.

However, tension between him and his mate had been growing, and Castiel’s patience had been wearing thin. He would watch Dean from across the table, tentacle reaching and wrapping around his leg. Dean always looked so vibrant, and so happy as he laughed along with his family. His eyes _sparkled,_ their depths were so charming and charismatic, there was no wonder why so many people loved him.

He wore that plaid shirt again, the one that brought out the beauty in his eyes, and a loose t-shirt underneath, showing a small expanse of his neck, the hem shifting every time he moved. Castiel wanted to wrap a tentacle around his neck, taste the heat and sweat from there and leave a sucker mark, _his mark._

He growled instinctively, his thumb pressing against the solid silver promise ring on his finger. Dean was absolutely perfect. And he was _his!_

They couldn’t ignore the link they had with one another, all mates had it. It was like there was an instinctual need for Castiel to be with him, to touch him, to remind himself that Dean was his, and he was Dean’s. They had spent the past few days trying to get some time alone, but it hadn’t been possible. Where Christmas had been a Winchester Family thing, the days leading up to the New Years were filled with the rest of the pack coming and going in the Den.

Every time they got a chance to be alone and just be together, a relative or a friend would interrupt them. Castiel was starting to worry, he knew he was being clingy, wanting to be with his mate and touch him when he could. But he had a reason to be. His anxiety would sky rocket every time someone asked him about himself, or his family. And he didn’t have Dean around him to calm him down.

But right now, with the relatives and residents downstairs, he smiled as he pushed the bedroom door open, it was dark inside. But he needed to change his skirt, and thought it best to change it straight away, before anyone else caught sight of it. He was to go back into the family room so they could watch more Christmas movies on TV.

Another Winchester tradition he was eager to get into.

From behind, firm hands grabbed him. Castiel tried to scream, but whoever was behind him covered his mouth with their palm. His wrists were trapped against his sides, and a firm body pinned him face first against the bedroom door. His tentacles flailed, but the others legs pushed into his tentacle bends, trapping him firmly.

Castiel’s mind whirled. Who…what was happening?

He tried to scent the person, but all he could smell was Dean and him, he was in Dean’s room after all. He wanted to shout, but the sound was spent into the familiar fingers pressed to his lips. Hot breath against his neck, and the strong scent of cherries invaded his nose, making him shudder.

_Dean…_

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Dean murmured into his ear.

Castiel’s heart hammered in his chest, cutting his breath into shocked and aroused fragments. He inked, staining his tentacles, his skirt and the ground below them.

“That’s it, baby,”

_Oh,_ Castiel swallowed a moan. Dean was so strong, his grip was like iron and just as hot. And Castiel melted. He sucked in a ragged breath from his nose. The sensation of his mate _finally_ in his arms, made a moan tear from his throat.

“Assbutt, you scared me,” he growled into Dean’s fingers, his voice muffled. “My skirt being ruined is your fault,”

“Sorry babe, I just can’t help myself,” He moaned into Castiel’s neck, muttering at how good he smelled. Castiel held back a moan as Dean bit into his ear softly, just enough to send a hot rush through his body. A few of Castiel’s tentacles slipped out and wrapped around Dean’s leg. Fantasies of touching and sucking on his skin came to Castiel’s mind. Of turning around and kissing him, throwing him on the bed and just taking everything he wanted.

But they shouldn’t do that. Not while they were still at his parents’ house.

As if reading his mind, Dean pressed him back up against the door and nibbled hotly at his ear.

“Want me to stop?”

_God no._

He leaned back, letting go of Castiel’s wrists long enough to spin him on his tentacle tips and pin him back up against the wall. Dean held his arms over his head and pressed his lips to Castiel’s opened ones, swallowing his gasp.

“Oh Dean, _please_ ,” Castiel moaned, sucking in his delicious taste. His tentacles rose up and curled around every part they could reach. Dean grunted at the tight squeeze, but smirked into Castiel’s mouth.  _God, he feels so good._

Castiel pulled back, staring into those fantastical eyes that were darkened with desire. His bow shaped lips drove Castiel wild, especially with the way he was leaning in close and whispering sweet words into his ear. His body was hard and hot, Castiel couldn’t help but run his tentacles over his mate.

“I’m _hungry_ for you, babe,” Dean murmured in a voice that made Castiel’s heart beat speed up.

He grabbed Castiel’s hips, pressing his hard length up against the tangle of tentacles, making the octopus shifter gasp and moan. Castiel raked his fingers through Dean’s hair, angling his head so they could kiss deeper. Dean growled, lunging in and taking over their heated kiss. He whipped them around in a flurry of tentacles and fur, until Castiel lay beneath him on the bed, tentacles spilling around them, wrists held up on the soft pillows.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, arching his body closer to his mate. But he didn’t get very far. He was trapped against his mates’ warmth. Comfortable and safe with Dean’s weight pressed against every inch of him. Taking in a ragged breath, his eyes darted to the door and back to his mate.

Should they be doing this?

Dean’s ears flicked up and he smirked. “Can I?”

His voice was so alluring. Castiel couldn’t do anything other than stare into his beautiful eyes. Dean had that predator look again, and it made the octopus shifter shiver with delight. He sucked in a deep gulp of air, nodding.

“Yes, but what about—?”

“Sshh!” Dean’s voice was low, but harsh, his ears flicked up again and Castiel obeyed him. A few moments of heated silence later, Castiel could hear a heavy thud of feet outside their door, and he was glad they hadn’t turned the light on. No one would look for them in a dark room – or so he hoped.

“What brought this on?” Castiel asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Dean’s eyes narrowed, one of his hands rising to cradle the back of Castiel’s head. “You were biting your lip,”

“I…was?” He asked slowly, he didn’t want to anger the predator above him. Well, actually, if an aggravated Dean acted like this, he…didn’t mind. What was Dean going to do to him?

Dean reached for one of his mates tentacles, it was soaked with ink.  _God_ it felt like silk in his hands. He held it to his mouth, sucking on the tip. His tongue ran across the circular suckers, tasting him and his spilled ink.

Castiel pressed a tentacle to his mouth, biting against the limb to stop from screaming. He gave a soft sound of eagerness and grinded into him. God he wanted this, he wanted Dean so much his entire body ached.

Dean’s hand ran along his neck, thumb smoothing his skin until it bled a faint pink. His gaze darkened at the sight, desire flashing as he fought valiantly against the yearning ache. He wanted Castiel so badly.

“Cas…” he purred, and Castiel shuddered at the sound.

Getting a hold of himself, he ran a tentacle down Dean’s plaid clad sides, slipping under the shirt to taste his skin, marking circular hickies along the tanned flesh. He shuddered at the taste, straining not to lunge into Dean’s neck, to sink his teeth into the flesh and mark his mate as his.

God he wanted Dean so much.

The promise ring was a welcoming weight.

He could feel Dean’s heartbeat pounding as his hands glided down his chest, rising up to wrap around his neck, fingers feather like against his skin. He felt Dean shiver, mewled moans escaping his lips, forcing himself to be quiet. Castiel smiled, leaning up and blowing lightly into his mates’ ear.

Dean swore with a groan. And something twisted in his abdomen, his heart beating like a jackrabbit in his chest. His tentacles wrapped around Dean, pulling him closer, trapping _him_ to the bed. He licked his lips nervously, looking away from his mates deep eyes.

“Look at me.” Dean’s voice was deeper, a rough grating that made Castiel’s tentacles coil up around his mate’s body.

Castiel sucked in a breath, obeying his mate and looking up. The breath rushed out of his lungs in a soft ‘whoosh’ as he was caught by those eyes.

“I don’t wanna rush you,” Dean murmured quietly. “But I can’t wait anymore,”

A small voice inside Castiel shouted with joy, before he quickly stifled it. They were _at his parents’ house!_ Something tore at his insides, making his throat clench. His suckers kissed along Dean’s skin, hoping the wolf understood just how much he wanted Dean to continue.

“Can I?” Dean asked, leaning down, noses barely touching as he inhaled his mate’s sweet scent. He paused, moving his head slightly to allow the cold light of the moon shine against his face.

Castiel froze at the reality that struck him like a brick wall. His vision darkened, limbs tightening around his mate. God, he was on fire, his nerves sizzled with Dean’s touch.

“Yes.” Always, forever. Anything Dean wanted Castiel was ready, and willing, to give his everything to his mate.

With bow shaped lips forming into a smirk, Dean gave the seam of Castiel’s lips a lick, teeth tugging at his bottom lip ever so gently. All thought came to a screeching halt, any form of restraint – they were _at his parents’ house!! –_ had flown straight out of the window. He moaned, loud into Dean’s awaiting mouth, his stomach giving a little lurch, urging the wolf to continue.

God, please. He wanted more.

Dean’s large hand pressed down onto Castiel’s chest, breath hot and moist against his jaw. But he was being gentle. He moved his mouth towards Castiel’s lips once again, delicately, as though if he were to press too hard he would break him. Castiel tugged on his body, scraping his fingers in those blonde spikes, urging him, wanting him.

“I’m not gonna break,” he whispered harshly.

Then Dean moved, the growl from his lips reverberated into Castiel’s mouth, right into his very bones, making the octopus shifter shiver and shudder.

_Oh god!_

Dean was wet, and hot, and their legs were soaked in Castiel’s ink. Dean relished in his shock, taking advantage of those pliant lips, prying viciously into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, taking what was his. Castiel’s breath came out in pants when they separated, for a short moment.

Numb to anything but the pleasure his mate was giving him, Castiel responded in kind, giving him everything he demanded, welcoming his invasion, tasting him, wanting him, needing him. Everything felt hazy, as if it were just them, this bed and nothing else.

“Mine,” It was a demand, a claim. And Castiel felt justified that it wasn’t just him breathing a bit heavier. And if the hard press of Dean’s cock against his hip and tentacles was anything to go by, he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling so aroused.

God, Castiel had never felt so hot before, it was like a fever, except without the pains and discomforts of a headache or sore throat. Though there was an ache in the pit of his stomach that he knew only Dean could quench. He wondered just how a mere touch of fingers to skin could make him feel so incredibly overheated.

He broke their kiss, panting heavily. Castiel tried to look at him, to _see_ him. But when he saw those eyes, so intense, fierce and full of love as he kissed his way down Castiel’s chest, he had to look away in fear of what his own vulnerable eyes must be revealing.

Dean’s teeth dug into his flesh, and Castiel moaned with the new and sweet tingles of pleasure that went straight to his nerves.

“Cas, baby,” He muttered into him, licking at the mark he had made on his mates skin. His dark eyes locked with Castiel’s blue. “I want everyone to know you’re mine,”

Castiel gasped, his body bursting a vibrant blush of red at his confession. How could Dean say these sorts of things so easily?

“Dean,” he breathed, the wolf’s weight sinking down on him was perfect, marvellous, something new and frightening.

They should _not_ be doing this here. But right now, Castiel did not care.

“Please don’t stop,” He moaned, unable to find words as Dean’s fingers traced random patterns on his skin, lifting up his skirt and reaching for his tentacles, pressing those heated fingers through the tangle of his tentacles and to the base of his hips.

His words seemed to please Dean.

Castiel… _his Cas,_  was so innocent, untouched and free of any corruption. He was untainted. And Dean wanted to stain him, just like Cas had stained _him_ with his ink. He wanted Castiel to never think of anyone but him.

He growled at his wolf, but his more human side agreed to the sentiments, he wanted to claim his mate, to take him and show the world that Cas was his. Dean growled at his thoughts. It was not right to do this here. Not when he could hear his family downstairs, laughing and enjoying themselves. Oh, how he wanted to enjoy himself, and have Castiel enjoy it too. But _now was_ _not the time!_

He pressed his lips to the tentacles closest to him, smiling as they wrapped around his shoulders and head, holding him there. He’d probably mark his mate here, right by the very limbs that drove him crazy.

Dean suddenly had the urge to bite him, just a little bit. And he did just that. He nuzzled and kissed teasingly at the jut of Castiel’s hips, smirking when his tentacles curled around his neck, suckers sucking and kissing his skin. He drew out the moment, wanting his mate to feel relaxed before he smirked. His teeth nipped at the skin ever so carefully, the skin bubbled red as blood rushed to the surface.

Trailing his gaze up, he saw Castiel was paralysed beneath him, looking like the willing prey to his predator. Dean could hear his heart hammering in his chest with excitement.

“Baby, stay quiet,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Castiel’s hip.

Castiel’s mouth fell open when Dean’s teeth scraped along his skin, ever so carefully. He shivered as Dean’s hands slid in through the tangle of his tentacles until he reached his fluttering hole. That one touch felt like he had shot a bolt of electricity through his whole body.

He didn’t know _what_ Dean was doing, but whatever it was it was exquisite, adding a depth that somersaulted into an unbelievable height inside him. His tentacles flayed around him, limbs unsure where to go or what to do. All he could feel was Dean’s body on his, teeth sunk into his skin and his hands, _oh fuck, his hands!_ They moved so expertly, so swiftly, fingers prodding and touching him in ways he had never been touched.

Something was building in him as Dean's fingers slipped inside, swirling and twirling and _oh god!._ The feeling skyrocketed throughout his entire body in exquisite shards, bolts of electricity ricochet through his nerves. He felt the very ground below him shake and suddenly he was _so very_ soaked, his limbs were slick, suckers puffed up and tentacles swollen thick.

He pressed his fingers to his mouth, biting into his whitened knuckles to hold back a scream. But he couldn’t help but moan his mates’ name. He mewled at the sensation that took over his mind and body. He closed his eyes, savouring the multitude of rippling vibrations that shot from the top of his head to the tip of his bloated tentacles.

Dean lifted his head and caught Castiel’s open mouth in a kiss that was so impossibly slow, the octopus shifter thought he was going to unravel. Dean’s lips were so soft, yet so persuasive against Castiel’s, and he made sure to capture his mates’ full attention before his hands began to wander again.

His fingers slowly drifted down the length of his mate, cool fingertips trailing down Castiel’s heated neck, his collarbone and down to his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons one by one. His hands dug into Castiel’s rib cage, fingers slipping like silk down his waist, hips and to his tentacles.

Tentacles curling at the tips, a trail of goose bumps erupted on Castiel’s skin. Dean caught the edge of his rucked up skirt, sliding the length of it all the way up, exposing all eight of his tentacles to the cool night air. Almost automatically, Castiel raised his hips up, curling his tentacles around his mate, staining his skin with his slick.

"I thought your ink tasted good," Dean moaned, pressing a slick soaked tentacle to his lips. "God, you're perfect,"

Dean pressed his hard clothed cock against Castiel’s wet hole, rutting in slow shallow thrusts against it, dropping the soaked tentacle from his mouth and running his lips over the curve of his mates neck. He smiled, mouth tracing over one of his nipples, tongue swirling around in a wide circle, exhaling hot, moist breath onto his skin until Castiel’s nipple turned hard and sensitive before his lips ever touched them. He kissed one hard point and Castiel was lost.

“De- _ah! Y-yes!_ ” Castiel gasped, mouth open wide as he forced back his moan. He was still so sensitive, but his body was heating up once again. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s head, fingers clenching and nails digging into his scalp.

“Hush, or the others will hear,” Dean whispered, tugging his teeth on his mates ear, trailing down. There was something about the need to keep quiet that made Castiel feel hotter. His tentacles flailed, ink burning onto their skin and staining them both with its sweet scent. Dean hushed him with a kiss.

Dean’s head was at his throat, he trailed hot kisses along the curve, moaning his name again and again, hips rocking in a smooth rhythm. Castiel tightened his hold on his mate, wanting Dean to feel the shocking sensation he had felt before. He couldn’t resist his mate, his body still harbouring the waning sensation of that wondrously climactic feeling. He still felt the lingering of warmth of Dean’s fingers in his most intimate part, and now his thick clothed cock, pressing and pushing deeper as he thrust up.

Castiel’s hands played with the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans, gently running his fingers under the hem and tugging the opening apart. He glanced down and his cheeks burst pink in embarrassment. Dean’s cock was thick and hard, standing to attention under the stretch of his underwear.

His breathing quickened. He was slightly worried, he wasn’t sure if something that _big_ would fit inside him? But he just had to touch it. His hands reached down under the cotton to cup the head of Dean’s cock, massaging its heavy fullness.

“Cas!” Dean gasped, growling low. He sunk his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder, leaving a bruise.

Castiel shivered, gasping a moan into his knuckle. His stomach did a weird flip and something told him that his skin was made for bruises left by Dean’s mouth. He squeezed Dean’s cock experimentally, feeling the heat and shape of it.

“C-Cas!” Oh gods, Dean sounded so beautiful. And his cock felt so big, and hot in his hands. Castiel wanted that in him, right now.

He blushed at his own thoughts and pushed it down. He could wait, Dean was his. Anyone who thought different had better be careful where they tread. Dean was _his!_

Dean bit his lip, stopping another moan from escaping his lips. Castiel shivered, but he couldn’t help massage the thick cock in his hands. He gripped it, wishing they were able to do more. He was eager for a taste. Would Dean find it weird if Castiel wrapped it around his tentacles?

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop, baby,” Dean growled, leaning down and peppering soft kisses to his waist, where his tentacles started.

Castiel stilled, his eyes widening. He was a little disappointed, he wanted to play. Dean scaled up his body, pressing his lips to his mates mouth, rocking his thick cock into the web of Castiel’s tentacles. Unconsciously, Castiel’s tentacles tightened around his mate, moving to accommodate him and his rocking body. Dean broke the kiss then, breathing hard and fast as he rocked their bodies together.

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean groaned, breathing his mates name like a mantra.

Something hot and wet strung into his limbs and Castiel knew…Dean had orgasmed. _He_ had made his mate feel good. Lust blown wide in his eyes, he felt an overwhelming urge to do it again, to feel their bodies fit together – as if they had been made for one another.

“Wow…” he breathed, fingers tangling in Dean’s hair. His cheeks bled red in embarrassment, he had…had an orgasm with his mate.

“Cas?" A voice interrupted their moment. "You’ve been up here for ages, is everything alright?”

The sound of Gabriel from the doorway made Castiel push his mate from above him. He let out a loud whine at the loss of Dean’s body, but shook his head. They could continue later.

“I’m fine,” Castiel replied out loud. He sucked in a ragged breath, his gaze running over to his mate.

Dean’s hair was dishevelled by his fingers, his shirt was pulled open, as were his jeans, and his eyes were wild with lust. Oh god, _he_ had done that to him.

“Movies gonna start soon, get Dean and come down,” Gabriel said from the other end of the door.

Castiel replied positively, his breathing returning to normal. Dean sat up, straightening out his clothes and helped Castiel with his own clothing, covering any bruises.

“We’ll continue this back home,” Dean said, pressing his lips to Castiel’s pliant ones.

_Home…_

Castiel couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update!**
> 
> [Art for this chapter!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/163809638021/daily-art-challenge-own-fic-art-tangled)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> So...I didn't technically lie.  
> 
> 
> There were sexy times, but their first time is saved for when they are at home, not at Dean's parents house.
> 
> Also, due to popular demand, I will be writing a separate pregnancy and kid fic (either a full fic, or a few standalone oneshots, I'm not sure just yet.)  
> 
> 
> Let's get this finished first.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kinda long Sabriel-chapter
> 
> **Warning**
> 
> Sex, actual penetration here folks, blood play. Gabriel has female genitalia (in a sense). Talk about mpreg. Tail-kink and scale-kink? (yeah, I'm questioning my motives here too...) And just fluffy smutness.

The gold engagement ring was a welcoming weight on Sam’s finger. He hadn’t stopped looking at it at every chance he got. It glinted in the low light as he tapped away at his laptop. He had spent the last few hours before New Year’s Eve finishing off his assignments. He had plans for tomorrow, especially when the clock struck midnight.

Looking at the time, he noticed it was well past midnight. The house was completely silent, everyone having gone to bed by now. Saving his work, he closed the laptop lid and stretched his body. His gaze returned to the ring and a warm, giddy feeling erupted in his stomach.

He had forced Gabriel to bed hours ago, the merman did not like the cold weather, and they had spent the majority of the afternoon flinging snowballs at one another, and the others in the family. Though it had been a lot of fun, it had been very tiring for the marine shifter.

He wanted to see Gabriel…

He made his way slowly to his room, the door opened with a quiet creak. The very air around him swirled, changing into something thicker, hotter and heady. The sweet scent of his mate was strong, and he soaked it in. Walking over the threshold, and into the darkness of the room, he felt the heat increase and almost swirl around his body.

It was a pleasant and very familiar feeling, as if Gabriel’s dominant essence was calling out to him. He pulled back the thick curtains of his window, unearthing the beauty that lay on his bed. Gabriel was sleeping, curled under the soft covers. The moonlight made his skin shimmer with gold.

Sam sucked in a breath, witnessing his mate's – his _husbands! –_ form. God, Gabriel was like an angel fallen from heaven. Delighted, he moved to the edge of the bed, getting closer to his mate. The unseen heat around them urged him on.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured breathlessly.

Ever since he had first seen this beautiful man, he had been utterly besotted by him. Gabriel's smile was radiant, and his voice soothed his spirit. Sam groaned. The sight of his mate with his eyes closed, and lips parted ever so slightly in sleep. It took all of his power not to curl into his mate’s arms and trap him to the bed.

He wanted to kiss him, touch him, maybe peel off his clothing and suck a few hickies on that gorgeous golden skin. Maybe if he pleaded, Gabriel would get his tail out. And he could run his fingers through the scales. God, he loved Gabriel’s tail. It was just the right amount of rough against his fingertips, long enough to curl around him and hold him tight. And the fins were soft to the touch, he wanted to suck of them.

He may have been the bigger and taller one of them both, but when Gabriel had his tail out, Sam was completely submissive to him. He was desperate to feel those wondrous golden scales against his fingers. Instead, he ran his fingers through his long hair, coming to terms with what he was about to do. It really was now or never. Gabriel wouldn’t mind. Sam had woken up many times to Gabriel’s perfectly sweet lips on his, those webbed hands running all over his body and making him moan.

Oh god. The very memory made him want to moan. Leaning closer, he slid into the warm duvet, taking in the heady scent of his mate. Their bodies met, heat moulding into one. Sam leaned down, their lips meeting in a breathless whisper. Not touching one another, not yet, just breathing off one another. He felt Gabriel move, webbed fingers clenching to his shirt, his eyes fluttering open.

He was waking up.

Sam watched as his eyes opened, those deep, intense eyes that swirled like liquid gold.

“Sam,”

The wolf shuddered at the way Gabriel said his name. Barely aware of his own rapturous expression. His breath quickened, chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Those gold eyes darkened, a small smirk crept slowly up Gabriel’s face.

Completely powerless to those eyes, Sam fell submissive to his mate, relaxing in his arms. Gabriel let out a noise of content and leaned up, his cool lips brushing against Sam’s temple.

A quiet sigh escaped Sam’s lips. But this was not what he wanted. He wanted to touch Gabriel, to kiss him.

As if hearing his plea, Gabriel dragged his lips ever so lightly across his smooth brow, and down the side of his face. Sam was motionless, a storm raging inside him as Gabriel’s hot, damp mouth met the side of his neck, raining slow, open mouthed kisses across his skin. His voice was a musical sigh as he sucked at the hollow of Sam’s throat, burning Sam’s skin in a feverish high. His sharp fang like teeth dragged against the flesh of Sam’s throat, so gently, almost inadvertently in his urgency.

He paused, resting their forehead’s together. A small part of Sam was relieved, these sensations were always overwhelming no matter how desperate he was to continue with his mate. But they were never unwelcome. His soul was in complete and utter surrender to his perfect mate and his inquisitive touch.

But Sam wanted more, and his body reacted feverishly to the attention his mate was giving him. His lips practically ached to feel Gabriel, yearning and wanting to touch and taste the merman’s skin. He was always such a salty sweet mess, it was deliciously addictive.

Without a word, Gabriel rolled his neck, offering his skin to Sam, and the wolf complied almost immediately, kissing the curve of his shoulder. He revelled in the familiar taste, breathing out and laying his head against the merman’s shoulder.

Gabriel, this embodiment of perfection was looking at him with such reverence. All conscious though banished from Sam’s mind as he raised his complicated gaze up to his mates, his cheeks flushed red. Their eyes met, and Gabriel brushed his thumb across Sam’s bottom lip, tilting his face towards his own. Sam bowed his head. Their mouths met in a soft, claiming kiss. It was mild, chaste, as if they were merely taking pleasure in the sensation of their lips joining as one. There was no need to rush, they had all the time in the world.

Gabriel’s lips parted, pressing to meet the wolf’s. Sam groaned deep in his throat, slipping his tongue languorously into Gabriel’s mouth, kissing him soundly, as he had wanted to ever since he stepped foot into the room.

Sam moaned, powerlessly, responding to his mate’s kiss, deepening it. Gabriel’s arms, which had been resting on either side of him, wrapped around Sam like steel. The merman pulled his mate closer, making the tall wolf straddle over his body. His fingers clutched onto Sam’s hair, angling his head to kiss him more fondly, and crushing them close together.

Sam felt the change below him, of Gabriel’s slender legs morphing into his thick and wonderful tail. Something primal erupted in Sam, pure desire and want. His fingers itched to touch Gabriel’s tail, to feel those rough yet _oh so smooth_ scales under his fingers.

But Gabriel’s lips gentled in their kiss until they were barely touching. To his immense displeasure Gabriel leaned his mouth away completely, breathing heavily. Sam let out a disappointed mewl.

“Gabe, _please?_ ” He wasn’t against begging for what he wanted. Because Gabriel always delivered – unless it was sex. For some reason, Gabriel was still an utter prude when it came to actually having sex.

“Don’t play with a merman’s heart, Sammy.” Gabriel murmured.

“God damn it Gabriel, I’m ready.” Sam growled, at first he had been confused every time Gabriel said that, but as time passed, he slowly understood Gabriel's words. A merman was a very strong and powerful species. They gave their hearts to only one, and no one else. They would part seas and bring storms with just a flick of their wrists all for their mates. And if there mate was not right for them, they would pine away at them until their dying breath.

It was a very big honour to have the heart of a merman. And Sam was done waiting. He was willing, ready and desperately wanting.

“Please give it to me,” he muttered, long ears flattened to his hair, eyes wide and shining. He was ready. “I want all of you, _please,_ ”

Gabriel stilled for a moment, as if contemplating what he should do. “You’re sure?”

Sam nodded. He was ready god damn it.

“You’re mine, right Sam?” he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sam nodded. “Always and forever.”

Gabriel ran his fingers down Sam’s cheek, his gaze strong. “If you are scared or want me to stop, _tell me._ ”

Sam nodded, too intrigued to do otherwise. What was Gabriel going to do?

The air around them suddenly heated up, intensely. Sam looked deep into Gabriel’s eyes, seeing them turn a brighter shade of gold. And suddenly, he found he was unable to move. The merman had him trapped, paralysed.

But Sam wasn’t scared.

His hands were on Gabriel’s chest, fingers spread wide. He could feel Gabriel’s heart pounding under his touch. The familiar sweet scent took over him, and a sudden heat enveloped him, as if he were being submerged into water. The world around them stopped, nothing moved, no sound, nothing. It was just the two of them.

And it was heaven.

Gabriel leaned up then, his tail slapping Sam’s back, the large fin pressing wetly to his head, pushing Sam down closer to the perfection that was Gabriel. The merman’s tongue flicked out, sliding against the corner of Sam’s lips, and the wolf’s thoughts dissolved in a haze of love. The barely there kiss was so gentle, but there was so much pleasure from a simple touch. It was like a spark of electricity ran through his body, igniting a fire deep in his stomach.

He wanted to never stop kissing Gabriel.

Gabriel pressed their mouths together once again, tenderly. But as he did so, Sam felt a smirk tug across those bow shaped lips. Gabriel forced his mouth open again, and Sam felt a sharp sting against the fragile flesh of his lips. The taste of blood flooded into his mouth. He stiffened, but Gabriel’s hold on him tightened. His tail fin ran curved around Sam’s head, the soft and slippery fins running soothingly across his cheeks.

When Gabriel pulled away finally, Sam was shocked to see a dazed look in his beautiful eyes.

“Want me to stop?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. No way was he letting Gabriel stop now.

Gabriel smiled, his eyes flashing hotly. He sat up suddenly, throwing Sam against the soft mattress. Sam let out a loud moan, his head was thrumming along with his heartbeat, overwhelmed by Gabriel’s enchanting scent, his hot touch.

“My Sam,” Gabriel’s voice was rough, but sweet as his hands ran down to the hem of Sam’s shirt, sharp nails catching his skin, making him gasp. Gabriel’s tail pressed in between his parted legs, shucking the hem of Sam's shirt up so he could feel those scales against his skin.

Sam moaned again at the feel, taking in ragged breaths from his nose. Gabriel was pressed so deeply against him, that he couldn’t breathe. Looking up, he saw Gabriel’s sharp teeth, and he shivered. He knew he should probably be scared, but he felt so safe in his mate’s embrace.

Gabriel was so enticing, Sam responded automatically, rocking his hips up into the dip of his tail and stomach. There was something so very captivating about the merman. His weight was just right, Sam lifted his legs up, wrapping them around Gabriel’s slightly wet tail. Gabriel looped the bottom of his tail around Sam’s ankle, holding him in place. The ends of his hair tickled along Sam’s skin when he leaned in closer, sending goose bumps along the length of his arms. The sensation made a gasp tear from Sam’s throat.

Everything was blurry, and so very hot, like a haze coming off a fire. All Sam had were his senses, and they were demanding him to touch, to taste.

“Gabriel, _please,”_ He pleaded once again, arching up on the mattress, wanting to get as closer to his mate as possible.

Gabriel blinked in surprise at his outburst, but he smiled. He ran a hand down the wolfs’ plaid clad sides, smirking when Sam arched his back, several shivers running down his spine. He leaned in, feeling Sam’s cock harden against the dipping v of his tail. He reached up, giving the wolf’s earlobe a lick. Sam moaned, neck craning to the side. Gabriel’s breath was hot next to his ear, fangs sharp as he dragged them from Sam’s ear down to the column of his throat.

"Please!"

He could hear himself pleading for his mate to bite him, to claim him, to mate him. But everything felt hazy. He let out a gasp when Gabriel’s fangs grazed over his sensitive skin. His body growing hot, he rocked his straining cock against Gabriel’s front again, feeling Gabriel's slick dampening the crotch of his pyjamas.

“ _Yes_ , _Gabe,_ _please._ ” He moaned. “ _Bite me,_ ”

He heard Gabriel growl, feeling his lips nuzzle and tease his skin with those cool lips, drawing the tension, teasing him. Then at the perfect point, Sam felt the dermis of his skin being broken by those sharp fangs sticking into his flesh. Sam gasped, his body shuddering to the sudden pressure.

It was euphoria.

He had expected pain…those teeth were awfully sharp. But he felt nothing but pleasure, lust, _love._ It was amazing, every suck of those lips against his neck felt like bolts of lightning running down his spine. He moaned savagely, the heady sweetness that was purely Gabriel overwhelming him.

He tightened his grip on his mate, not wanting Gabriel to stop. His mind reeled, something twisted in his abdomen and his heart did a strange tumble. He mewled, unable to form words, thighs tightened around his mates tail, holding him close.

Gabriel pulled back, pressing his nose to Sam’s bruised neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Sam let out a breath, unable to do anything but let his mate take. _This_ was what he wanted.

Lips barely touching, Gabriel’s breath tickled his face. He cupped Sam’s cheek with one hand, the other gently reaching down between them, heated hand stroking his messy furred tail that had taken to thumping around the bed. He made quick work of Sam’s pyjama pants, flicking the button open and releasing his cock to the cool night air. Sam’s cock hardened at the sensations of Gabriel's fingers squeezing and pressing the hard flesh, feeling Gabriel grind down into him, those scales catching against him pleasantly.

But it wasn’t enough.

“Please, don’t stop,” Sam pleaded, his body felt like a burning fire.

_God_ , Gabriel looked so gorgeous. His golden eyes were so bright and lovely, his lips parted, tail looping and grinding against him in a slow and saccharine sweetness. He tugged the hem of Gabriel’s shirt, stretching it up over his head. Gabriel, surprisingly, complied, raising his arms and letting Sam shuck the shirt off. He pulled his own off to and pressed their heated bodies together.

Sam let his gaze linger on Gabriel’s shimmering skin, trailing from his shoulders, along his arms, down to his slightly round stomach and to the v of his tail. Oh god…the slick from the v soaked him. He felt his whole body burning with lust. Gabriel looked so beautiful, so sexy. He willed himself not to move – not that he could get very far – he was tempted to reach out for Gabriel, to pull them closer together.

They were already so close. He ran his hand down Gabriel’s side, inching lower and lower along his waist and to his scaled hips. All the while their faces had gotten closer, panting breaths mingling until there was no space between them anymore.

He felt a shiver run through him, from the tips of his ears to his toes, and his thirst only grew stronger. But Gabriel was kissing him so gently, he felt his knees go weak. Mere moments of slow ecstasy passed and Gabriel kissed him, deep and hard, hungrily devouring his lips.

Sam wanted _more!_

He broke their kiss, moving to Gabriel’s neck, licking and nibbling at his skin, while Gabriel gasped, moaning in delight. Both of Sam’s hands moved to his hips, fingers finally pressing against the scales he sought for. His lips continued lower, trailing kisses all over his chest and stomach. He curved his hands around Gabriel’s hips, thumbs catching at the slit in the very centre of the dip of his scales. His sweet little hole was soaked with slick, ready and waiting for Sam to plunder into.

Though all omegas were able to carry a child to term, unfortunately male wolves were not able to get pregnant. However, marine shifters, especially mermaid, male or female, were able to carry. And though Gabriel was the alpha between them, he would be the one to carry their child.

Sam was eager to have a child with his mate, but they had to get married first. And before that, they had to graduate. But it didn’t mean they couldn’t play right now.

Honestly, he didn’t know what he was doing, he followed his instincts, and pressed his fingers along the slick slit, slightly probing the tip of his finger inside. When Gabriel’s breathing hitched, he knew he was going the right way.

Gabriel wasn’t sure what was going on. When had he lost control over the situation? He hadn’t expected them to get this far, but now that they were here, he didn’t want to stop. Everything Sam was going felt amazing. His large hand fondled his soaked hole, mouth suckling on the scales at the base of his hips.

_Ooh fuck..._

He moaned, his tone pleased. He was panting hard, fingers gripping Sam’s long hair, moving the wolf's head closer and closer to the very place he needed that mouth, that tongue. He was aware they were going too fast, but this all felt so good. He couldn’t hold it in any more.

Sam lifted his head, pressing his mouth to just above Gabriel’s neck, his tongue playing with the gills. He didn’t seem to notice when Gabriel completely stilled underneath him. He felt warm all the way to his core. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly, Gabriel was kissing him all over in a slow, dreamy, unhurried press of lips against lips.

“Sam…” his voice was husky, his breath hot.

Sam’s blood pulsed and his lips parted, allowing Gabriel his complete surrender. His enchanting scent filled his senses, so deliciously sweet Sam wanted to wrap it around him like a blanket. He felt warm, and so very safe. But also so very hot and bothered, and achingly hard.

How could the mere scent of his mate make him feel so much?

It was so hot, their bodies pressed together. Gabriel’s nipples were pebbled, Sam could feel them. His tail was slicker, moist as it flicked lazily back and forth between them, scales grinding against Sam’s cock, making the wolf whimper and moan.

“You feel so good, I can't stop,” Gabriel whispered against him, lips pressed to his mouth, tongue lapping at his lips. He rocked his hips, so easy and sweet, his hot breath fanning over Sam’s face, gasping and whimpering.

“Gotta keep quiet Sammy,” Gabriel murmured into his ear, “We don’t want anyone to come in and see such a naughty wolf,”

Sam bit his lip when Gabriel’s hole dragged, hot and slick over his cock. The sensations were slowly growing, gradually coiling into a spring in Sam’s stomach. He wanted to scream, to shout and gasp and moan, but he kept quiet. Gabriel was touching him everywhere, murmuring praises into his skin, arching and grinding into him over and over again in a slow rhythm.

Sam couldn’t take it. He gripped Gabriel’s hips, clenching hard against the scales. Gabriel moved them, sliding up and settling down so he was laying fully on his mate, his hole parting wider, slick soaking them both in the new position. The heat of it scorched Sam’s hard cock.

“Such a good boy for me,” Gabriel’s praises were loud and clear, and he was so hot and naked on his lap, tail fin swaying back and forth in a shameless fashion. The head of Sam's cock was leaking pre-come, pressing against Gabriel’s open folds. His grip tightened and he groaned.

“Gabriel,” he said breathlessly. Gabriel peered up at him, his golden eyes half lidded in arousal. “Don’t tease me, please,”

He felt Gabriel wrap his fingers around his thick, hot cock, bringing the broad, slick head to his slippery folds. The delicious friction of the slippery heat rubbing against him made his toes curl.

Gabriel moaned Sam’s name, straining to go slow. He reached down and slipped the broad head along the length of his slit until the head lodge itself at his very entrance. Sam moaned, eager to move, wanting to thrust deep into Gabriel, making him scream.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so big,” Gabriel moaned, still whispering in Sam’s ear. "Next time, I'm going to make you scream my name until your voice is hoarse," He continued, telling Sam fantasies of his cock thrusting madly into him, of Gabriel kissing him and biting his neck. Of Gabriel mating him, claiming him.

"And when you're all fucked out," He moaned, sliding and rocking his tail against Sam's cock. "I'm going to do it again."

Gabriel rocked his body up, forcing Sam’s thighs apart and his cock to sink in deeper. He gritted his teeth, looking down to the place where they were joined, the head of his cock thrust up into Gabriel’s hole, catching the folds enough to make the merman whimper. And yet, it wasn’t enough.

“Oh Sam, the things you do to me,” Gabriel moaned at the intense pleasure, rocking up more, taking in a little bit more of his thickness, desperate. He grabbed Sam’s broad shoulders, digging his fingers into the flesh.

Sam couldn't breathe. "Gabriel!" he gasped, not able to do anything but clutch on tight to his mate.

“Love you,” Gabriel whispered softly into Sam’s hair, rocking faster and faster until Sam came deep inside him. His cries forced into whispered breaths against the merman's mouth, Gabriel’s skin gripped tight between his fingers as fireworks erupted in his mind.

But Gabriel wasn’t finished. He moved down, his hot breath pressing open mouth kisses on Sam’s chest. His warm, wry tongue pressed against his abs, lapping at the salt of his skin with slick licks. Sam’s eyelids fluttered as he felt Gabriel’s tongue slide up, tracing a circle along his nipple, drawing a low moan from his lips. Gabriel’s tongue continued its journey over his nipple, sending sparks of pleasure through Sam’s body. It was warm, intoxicating. He gasped, a heady rush of satisfaction filling him, and he felt Gabriel’s hole clench around his cock again, and he realised Gabriel was coming, rutting against his cock still deep inside.

He didn’t stop until Sam hardened once again. The steady roll of Gabriel’s hips, the grind of his thick scales, the sucking sensation of his lips and teeth against his skin, the same underwater like slowness. Sam came again, spurting heatedly inside his mate until he was completely spent.

Once Gabriel finally stilled, Sam stayed there, mouth open wide in a quiet scream. Gabriel’s tiny murmurs of content filled the silence, a few hot, sleepy kisses pressed on his skin, before Gabriel settled down on his chest, sighing and breathing slowly.

"How was that?" he asked.

Sam didn’t dare move, still buried deep inside his mate. The darkness shared in his shock, the air was still, as if it too were holding its breath. They had just had sex, after trying for so many months. He had finally made love with his mate.

Gabriel shivered over him, the air cooling his sweaty skin and tail. Sam seemed to come back to his senses, pulling the forgotten duvet over them both. He wrapped his arms around his mate, and held him close.

“I love you so much,” Sam murmured into his skin, still disbelieving that this had actually happened. But he could still feel the slick heat of Gabriel’s sweet hole around his cock.

“Love you too,” Gabriel murmured back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sweet merman sex (okay so realistically, I have no idea how that works, I've always questioned the whole mermaid sex thing, but hey...this is how it is now. So I'm sorry if I've offended anyone, or destroyed your beliefs on the Little Mermaid but...yeah.)
> 
> **[Art for previous chapter (also updated in the chapter)!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/163809638021/daily-art-challenge-own-fic-art-tangled) **
> 
> Art for this chapter coming to my tumblr soon!  
> Check me out on [ my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sakurai-ai)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to finish this fic, so it’s a little...rushed in a way.  
> I'd say a few more chapters (I'm trying to stay to 30 if possible or maybe a few above) and we'll be done. (Oh my, I've passed the 55k mark....gasp!)  
> Don't worry, due to popular demand, we will be getting a continuation to this fic. Which will be written once this fic is finished.
> 
> So stay tuned for that if you're interested.

Weeks had passed since Christmas at the Winchester’s Den. And the school term had started once again. Thankfully the weather wasn’t as harsh as it had previously been. Though the air was still frigid, the sun was trying its best to shine behind the thick clouds.

But along with school came the usual background noise for one octopus shifter, Castiel Novak.

_“What the fuck is that?”_

Castiel flinched, his tentacles tightening around Dean’s arm. But his mate circled his arm around his mate and pulled him in close, until Castiel’s head was resting on his shoulders.

What once would have caused Castiel to curl in and run away was nothing but a buzzing sound in the background. The sound of Dean’s laughing at a joke Charlie had said blocked out the bullies that surrounded Castiel on a daily basis.

Castiel looked up, focusing on his mate, on his smile, on his pretty eyes that were crinkled on the side. It didn’t matter to him what those awful people said to him anymore. The promise ring on his finger held true, the scent of Dean was sweet, his arm and tail wrapped around Castiel was welcoming and warm.

_“It’s like a monster from a horror movie!”_

Dean’s fingers were running smooth circles on the palm of his hand, his other reaching up to brush against his cheek. Nothing was going to get to him. Not even the usual jeers from the bullies.

_“Poor Dean…stuck with someone so scary,”_

_That one_ hurt a little. Castiel retracted his tentacles from around Dean’s arm, slipping them back under his skirt. But Dean growled, reaching up to the retreating tentacle and pulling it back out until it rested back on his arm.

_“How do they—”_

“Will you back the fuck off?” Kevin roared, his ears standing up on his head, making him look all the taller for his usual meek self.

Benny and the others at the table jumped at the suddenness of the usually quiet rabbit shifter. As did the rest of the large university cafeteria, they all turned to look at him. But Kevin stood from his seat, his eyes narrow and his ears still ramrod straight, he glared at the group of assholes who were talking about Castiel.

“So what if he has tentacles!” He bellowed, holding his fists to his sides, small growls escaping his lips. “He has more heart than either of you assholes put together,”

Castiel held a hand to his chest. He had not expected to be backed up Dean’s pack. In fact, he hadn’t expected any help from anyone. He had grown solemn to leading the life of a victim being bullied. Ignoring them was easy. And at least that way, no one got hurt.

But…Kevin, the rabbit shifter, was standing up against the bullies _for him._

“Being a dick won’t make yours any bigger,” Kevin continued, Benny stood up behind him, ready to back him up if anyone thought to harm him. “I hope one day you choke on the shit you talk,”

“Whatever,” One of the bullies, most likely the leader, said, rolling his eyes. “You and your weird pack can all get together and play with the monster,”

The air suddenly turned an eerie cold.

Castiel’s grip on Dean loosened and he stood up. Now was not the time to act meek and hide away from the jibes of the bullies. This was his time to stand up for himself, to show them that he _was_ worthy to be Dean’s mate. That he _was_ worthy to be treated just the same as any other species out there.

“You want a monster? I’ll show you a monster,” He stood then, to the points of his tentacle, towering over the others with his massive height. His tentacles emerged from under his skirt and flayed out in harsh curves around him, blocking out the cold sun behind him. His eyes narrowed, until the black ate away at the blue and he snarled, growling like the alpha his mate was.

He didn’t really know where this courage was coming from, but he confided in his experiences he had with his mate, his family, and his friends. Though it had only been a few weeks, they had helped him become what he was right now.

The bullies cowered in front of him, but they didn’t back down. They looked behind him, and Castiel knew Dean was standing behind him, a continuous growl escaping his lips as he narrowed his gaze to the bullies. But he stayed in the side lines, ready to help if anything were to happen.

Castiel was thankful. This was _his_ fight. But it was nice to know Dean was there with him, protecting him.

“Back off,” Castiel growled. His heart swelling with all the rage he had kept inside him all those years he had been bullied, been taunted and insulted just for being there.

He was not going to let anyone do that to him ever again.

The bullies whimpered, scampering off through the many students who had stopped to watch. Castiel lowered his limbs, his eyes widening timidly. He quickly sat back down in his seat, heart thudding madly in his chest. He wanted to hide away in his tentacles.

He still was not used to people staring at him.

“That was so hot,” Dean murmured into his ear, pulling him close and pressing his lips to the octopus shifters temple.

The others around the table, and many radiating around them, congratulated him, praising him for standing up to his foes and defeating them with the very thing that made him what he was.

The bullies mocked his tentacles, and now they feared them.

Though it wasn’t what he had expected, he was glad he had done so. Now he could go about living a happy school life. His mate’s arms were a warm solace, and he hid himself in them, his cheeks bursting pink.

The cafeteria quickly returned back to what it had been before. The voices echoed and dulled into a rumbling murmur. And pretty quickly, the bullying had become yesterday’s news.

“So, what have you got planned?” Charlie asked suddenly, sticking her fork into …whatever it was that was on her plate.

Dean looked up, eyebrow raised in question.

“Your birthday,” she said, holding her fork out to him. “It’s like in a week right?”

Dean’s eyes widened. With the whole visiting his family over the holidays and the many, many dates he and Castiel had over the course of January, he had been in such bliss, he had forgotten all about his birthday.

“I ain’t got anything planned,” he replied, usually he’d spent the morning with his baby brother, opening any presents he had gotten from Sam and his parents, and then they’d all go to Ellen’s for lunch. He wasn’t one for pomp and circumstance. He preferred to stay with his pack and celebrate quietly with them. “Why don’t you guys come over and we can do something together?”

He felt the tentacles around his legs and waist shudder, suckers sucking against his skin and clothing. That usually meant Castiel wanted attention. Dean tightened his arm around his mates shoulders, hoping to quell that notion clear from Castiel’s mind. But the suckers continued on sucking at his skin.

“You okay baby?” he asked, giving Castiel his full attention.

Castiel jerked at the response, his grip tightening. But he nodded.

“Never better,” he said nervously, his fingers playing with the hem of his sleeve, pulling at the button.

But Dean wasn’t taking it. Though it had only been a mere few weeks since they had gotten together. Dean knew the ins and outs that made Castiel Novak who he was. And a liar, he was not.

“Wh-what about a day out…?” Castiel continued, gaze darting away from his mate, he stumbled on his words, but added. “…with me,”

Dean leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together, making Castiel look directly into his intense gaze. “Sounds perfect,”

Castiel let out a breath.

_Good…the plan was working perfectly._

Operation surprise party was a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise party~~!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...  
> Mentions of Midam (Michael/Adam) because I am complete and utter trash when it comes to them.

Dean’s birthday was going to be a big event.

At least, that was what Castiel had thought. But the alpha wolf was adamant that he did not want anything other than his pack just hanging out and enjoying the night, maybe getting in a few drinks and watching a movie on his TV. He had no intention of a party – neither did he want one. They were already too exhausted from the Christmas to New Year’s parties at the Winchester Den.

All Dean really wanted was to grab a quick breakfast with his brother – and yes, even Gabriel was invited – and then spend the rest of the day wrapped in his mates arms, preferable in a nice, warm and comfortable bed.

But Castiel had been excited – and really nervous – when he had texted Dean to pick him up at his house at ten that morning. They were going to go get something to eat and just hang out for the day.

Maybe after they could catch a movie. He would love to just sit in the back of the dark cinema screen, wrapped up in Castiel’s pretty tentacles, and spend the time making out instead of watching the movie.

_That_ sounded like a good plan.

“Where to?” Dean asked, tightening his grip on the wheel of his car. He had already kissed Castiel good morning, and he was desperate to kiss his mate again. However, if he did, he knew he’d probably not stop until the windows steamed up and Castiel was panting and spent.

Ink and slick would probably be hard to clean out of Baby. No matter how much _he_ loved Castiel’s ink, he didn’t want others to scent it or sit in it.

He was a bit territorial, so what?

“E-Ellen’s would be nice,” Castiel fumbled with his words, a wayward tentacles reaching to wrap around Dean’s calf – much like it usually did. In fact, Dean always found it odd when he didn’t feel some part of Castiel wrapped around him.

Dean nodded, leaning back against the leather of his seat, he started the car and they made their way down the road to the roadhouse. The air was still frigid, though there was no snow falling. They were bundled up warm and ready to greet the chill. They quickly fell into a comfortable silence, the slow pounding of guitar strings echoing from the tape deck playing a familiar classic rock song.

Dean hummed along to the tune, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel as they made their way down the almost empty roads. Ellen’s Roadhouse came into view and Dean pulled into a parking space.

“We-we’re here!” Castiel suddenly said, nervously fumbling with his seat belt.

Dean eyed him wearily, but pulled off his seat belt. He leaned over to help Castiel, who he noticed was shaking a little in the seat. _Vibrating_ more like it. He leaned down closer against his mate.

“Everything okay?” He asked. “We don’t have to come here if you don’t want to,”

Castiel shivered, sucking in a breath and murmuring Dean’s name. God, the way Cas said his name turned him on so badly.

But Castiel shook his head. “No, we need to go to Ellen’s.”

With a low sigh, he nodded. Getting out of the car, he made his way around Baby and helped Castiel out of the car. Closing the door behind him, he linked their fingers together and led him to the building.

The strong and familiar scent of coffee and barbeque permeated the large restaurant as they entered. A pretty waitress quickly came to their side. She also seemed to know Dean. The wolf tightened his grip on his mate’s hand, the last time he had spoken to a friend, Castiel had met Pamela…and well…If it weren’t for the promise ring he had put on Castiel’s finger, he’d have not let his tentacled mate out of his sight.

Ellen wasn’t there, he frowned a little, it would have been nice to meet her on his birthday. But it didn’t matter, she was probably busy. The waitress ushered them to one of the more secluded areas in the restaurant, at the very back. It was private, where no one would interrupt them.

However, the waitress was not helping. Especially with the way she was eyeing Castiel. Dean draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, the octopus shifter raised his hand up to lock their fingers together, the promise ring glinting in the light.

Dean was a little possessive over his mate. So what?

The waitress noticed the possessive way Dean was acting, and the ring and darted her gaze away. She handed them the menus and quickly made her way from the booth. Dean watched her leave, ushering Castiel to the seat. He slid in next to his mate, feeling the familiar suction of Castiel’s tentacle suckers against his jeans.

Castiel was nervous again, his gaze darted to the large bay window and back to the menu in his shaking hands.

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked, taking the menu from Castiel and taking his hands in his own.

Castiel shook his head. “N-nothing,”

Dean ran his fingers lightly over the back of Castiel’s hand, comforting his nerves away. Castiel let out a deep breath, knowing he couldn’t ever hide anything from his mate.

“I’m nervous,” he murmured. “But I can’t tell you why….not yet,”

Dean’s eyes shot up into his, usually he’d be alright with Castiel keeping things from him, he trusted his mate after all. But if this was a secret that was causing his mate so much of a headache. Dean really wanted to know, he wanted to help as much as he could.

“I’m here if you wanna talk,” he tightened his grip on Castiel’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I don’t expect anything to happen today, just spending the day with you is enough,”

Castiel let a small smile through. “I want it to be perfect,”

“Look, whatever it is, it’ll work out,” Dean tried to calm his mates’ frantic thoughts. Whatever he was keeping to himself maybe wasn’t for his best intentions. Dean had clearly crossed out any nefarious plans, Castiel was too innocent and sweet for something like that. The octopus shifter didn’t smell like anyone else, other than his brother. The very idea of someone as pure as Castiel cheating or lying...it didn't sit well, or make sense for that matter. Whatever was happening today, was going to happen on Castiel's terms.

“Let’s just enjoy right now,” he offered.

Castiel nodded, a few more tentacles emerging from under his skirt and wrapping around Dean’s arm.

“I love you, Dean,” he murmured, leaning his head onto Dean’s shoulder.

Dean knew Castiel wasn’t used to this, of them together, holding hands and just being together. His poor mate had been through so much. His palms were sweating, and Dean’s grip tightened. He looked down to his mate, smiling brightly.

“I love you too,” he muttered, running his thumb over the back of Castiel’s hand. He smirked when Castiel looked away, a quaint blush painted on his pretty face. His heartbeat increased, but at least he wasn’t nervous anymore. They quickly, and easily, fell into conversation. It was peaceful, a great way to start the morning.

The doors chimed as they opened, and an old man stepped through. Dean looked up and saw his hair was curled, and he had a bit of a five o’clock shadow. He was dressed in a casual suit of a plain t-shirt and jeans, a black blazer was layered over a hoodie. His eyes looked tired, black circles prominent under his eyes.

Castiel stiffened next to him, his tentacles tightening around Dean’s limbs. Dean was suddenly alert, whoever that man was, Castiel knew him. And with Castiel’s past, he wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad meeting.

“Castiel?” The man said, quickly making his way over to them. His face suddenly started to glow a little, as if it was refreshed. “Is that you?”

Dean’s claws dug into the wood of the table, but Castiel’s hands wrapped around his arm, soothing him.

“Father,” Castiel hesitantly replied.

Dean turned to his mate, eyes wide, whispering harshly; “Your father?”

Castiel nodded. “Dean meet Chuck, my father,” He said, holding his hand out to the man who stood directly in front of them. “Father, this is Dean, my mate,”

“Mate huh?” Chuck replied, smiling brightly, raising an eyebrow at the wolf. There was something about this man that made the hair at the back of Dean's neck rise. What _was_ he? “Are you taking good care of my son?”

“Yes sir,” Dean replied, suddenly standing up, holding his hand out for the man to shake. Chuck jerked back, the wolf was much taller and bulkier than he was, but he exuded nothing but calmness. And that was all Chuck needed to see. He reached out and shook Dean’s hand.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, motioning for his father to sit opposite them.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, settling himself into the booth. “I heard this place was good people,” A moment of awkward silence passed, before Chuck spoke again. “Actually…I came to see you,”

Castiel leaned away from Chuck, memories of his childhood at the Novak manor ricocheting in his mind. None of them were good memories. His father had always been working, so he was always left with his brothers and his mother. And none of that was happy.

“I divorced your mother,” Chuck said quietly, looking around them. Castiel gasped, holding a hand to his mouth. “She went a little crazy after Lucifer was put in jail,”

Castiel’s eyes widened. Though he had loathed his older brother, the man did nothing but torment Castiel, tease him and mentally torture him at every second. He knew Lucifer would end up in jail one day, but now hearing it, it was shocking.

“Michael married his mate, Adam…something or another,” Chuck continued, reaching for one of the sugar packets on the table and fiddling with them. “We were together at Christmas, it was nice.”

Castiel suddenly felt a little selfish of having had such a great Christmas at his mates’ parents’ house while his father was like this. Not that he would change the last few months for anything.

His father smiled, however. Chuck’s eyes shone under the lights, and his smile stretched wide. It was nice to see him happy in his memories with his eldest son. Michael had always been the studious son, the _perfect_ son. It was always hard to compete when there was someone like that in the family.

But it was nice to know Michael had found his mate.

“I had to find you and Gabriel,” Chuck continued, he reached his hands forward, hoping Castiel would take them. “I need to know if you’re doing alright,”

“Gabriel’s engaged,” Castiel said suddenly, he gazed at his fathers’ hands, before slowly reaching out for them. It didn’t matter about the past, not any more. Castiel had changed ever since he met Dean. He had a promising and bright future in teaching, and a perfect mate.

“And you?” Chuck asked, his gaze darting to Dean, who had sat there silently, letting Castiel have his family reunion, but being the protective alpha. “Are you happy?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, smiling as he looked to his mate. “Very,”

Chuck dropped his head down, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed quietly. Looking up, however, there was a bright smile on his face. They didn’t need words, or apologies. Castiel forgave his father for his past, and that was that.

They hugged quickly, Castiel pressing into the warmth of his father after so many years of being apart. They settled back onto the booth and started talking about stories from long ago, of when Castiel was little, of his brothers, of their family. All the good things Castiel had forgotten. He saw his father’s face light up as he watched the two of them together.

He truly looked a lot happier now than Castiel remembered him being.

A long while later, Chuck stood, placing his empty coffee cup on the table. He said something about wanting to find Gabriel and speak to him too.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Dean said, standing behind his mate as they saw him off.

Chuck nodded, taking Dean into a hug. His grip uddenly tightened around Dean, making the wolf squeak at the sudden pain. Chuck surely didn’t _look_ like he had so much strength in him. What species _was_ he?

“Castiel is precious,” he growled low into Dean’s ear. “You hurt him, I'm coming for you,”

“Yes sir,” Dean replied, a little scared, but glad to have Chuck’s blessing for their union.

Giving one last, long hug to Castiel, Chuck left the two alone once again. Castiel slumped onto the booth, playing with the straw in his empty glass. His shoulders drooped, but he had a faint smile on his face. Dean sat down next to him.

“ _That_ was the greatest present ever,” he stated, reaching for his mate. Castiel looked up, tilting his head to one side. He held his mate close, pressing his lips to the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “You, happy. That’s all I ever want,”

Castiel’s cheeks burst a bright red, nervous once again. “Dean…we should…we should get going,”

Dean saw him fiddle with his straw, eyes darting to the window again.

“Cas baby,” Dean reached for him again, “Is everything okay?”

“Sure.” He replied, his tentacles squirming under his skirt. “Why wouldn't it be?”

“Because you suck at lying,” Dean replied outright, pointing to his skirt. “And you're shivering.”

“I'm...I'm fine. Really.” Castiel sucked in a breath, looking into his mates eyes. “I'm just so...everything is perfect. Meeting you, becoming your mate, and now my father...”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, looking at the door to the restaurant. “He looks happy.” 

Castiel nodded. “He does.”

His phone chose to buzz then, Castiel fished it out of his skirt pocket and quickly looked at the notification. Dean peered over wanting to see too, but the octopus shifter turned the screen away. He got up suddenly, taking Dean with him.

“Let’s get going!” he said, ushering Dean out of the booth and through the restaurant.

Dean followed him, pushing the door open into the cool air, and into the car. Once they were in Baby, Castiel told him to get them back home, Rolling his eyes at his mate’s excited antics, Dean started the car and they quickly made their way to the house.

Turning the corner of the street to his road, Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. The house was decorated with wreaths and tinsel, a large inflatable present was sitting on his front garden, the words ‘Happy Birthday Dean’ on its plastic ribbon.

Suddenly Castiel’s nervousness throughout the day made sense.

“Surprise!” Castiel said as Dean parked the car in his space.

He opened the door, making his way around the car before Castiel had the chance to get out of his side. He helped his mate out of the car and pressed him up against it. He grinned, leaning in gracefully and he kissed Castiel so forcefully that the octopus shifter felt his breath literally leave his body.

He pulled away, seeing Castiel lean in for more. Chuckling he held his mates hand and together they made their way into the heavily decorated house.

So far, this was looking to be a great birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck "Don't use the G word, just call me Chuck" Shurley.
> 
> I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that the next chapter will most likely be the last one for this particular fic. And it'll be dedicated to Destiel's first time.  
> It's looking to be long, so it may be split into two and should be posted up soon (since its technically already written-ish -- my writing method is madness!).
> 
> Remember, if you're interested, I will be turning this into a series!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its finally come down to this.  
> No no, don't cry. Can't say I was surprised, it was bound to happen.  
> Our boys have all grown up and are off to show their love for one another.  
>  **Warning!**
> 
> You guessed it. Sexy times galore. A whole load of it. Penetration, oral, ink-kink (ha!), tentacle-kink, all sorts of sweet first times, shy Castiel, head-over-heels Dean, the whole kit and kaboodle.
> 
> Also...I suck at "bedroom talk" and "dirty talk" (hey, I'm antisocial and ace, blah). Get the drinks ready, because we're gonna need some liquid courage to get through this. Whooo...

“I’m glad you enjoyed your birthday,” Castiel said as Dean closed the door to the last pack mate leaving the house. Everyone in the pack had attended,  from Ellen and Jo all the way to Benny and Kevin. It had been so much fun. They had surprised him at the door, and led him into the immensely decorated house - courtesy of Gabriel and Charlie. 

Once the initial present giving part of the party was over, they all gathered around the table, talking, laughing and eating the massive feast Ellen had created for them all.

Castiel had been welcomed into the pack a lot easily than he had anticipated. They all gave his tentacles a cursory glance, but other than that, they didn’t say anything. So Castiel didn’t see the reason to hide them anymore. So he was more than ready to catch the glass that had almost fallen from Jo’s hand when she was taking all the empty plates back into the kitchen to wash. She had just given him a big thumbs up and continued for the rest of the dishes. Castiel had smiled so brightly. He was _part of a pack!_

“What’s got you smiling?” Dean asked, dropping his gaze from the bright moon outside to Castiel’s wondrously shining eyes.

“I’m part of the pack, aren’t I?” he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the alpha.

“No. You’re not.” Dean replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Looking down, he saw Castiel’s face fall, his eyes had desperation in them, desperation that this wasn’t all just a dream that he’d wake up from. Dean scrabbled to continue. “You’re _more_ than just part of the pack, you’re the alpha’s mate. That’s a _big_ responsibility,”

“Will I be ready?” he asked, his tentacles quivering under his skirt.

Dean’s eyes widened, the implication of those words was salacious, _god_ was Castiel ready. Ready to be taken, to be claimed, to be the alpha’s mate. He had gotten so far in the few months they had known one another.

“You already are,” He replied, reaching for his mate, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “I love you,”

Castiel sighed happily. “I love you too,”

Castiel gazed up at his mate standing before him, looking so strong and steady, protective and comforting. He took in a deep breath to measure himself. He was ready.

“Can I give you your present now?” he asked, unsteadily. He took hold of Dean’s hand and led him back to the living room.

Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow. “But I thought—”

Castiel reached into his pocket, pulling out the small purple present bow inside. He pressed it to his forehead, meekly looking down.

“ _You?_ ” Dean asked, seeing the nervousness in his mate. Castiel was giving himself to Dean as a present. Did that mean he was ready? That they could…

“Happy birthday,” Castiel said, but his voice shook. He was ready, gods the ink spilling from his tentacles was any indication of that. But he was nervous. This was their first time.

Dean wanted to make sure it was perfect.

“It won’t be any different than what we normally do,” he said quietly, reaching up to his mate and taking Castiel’s arm.

Castiel sucked in a brave breath and nodded. He was definitely more than ready. He just…he didn’t know what to do. All he had were these god awful romance novels he read, and the talk he had with Gabriel. The thought of tentacles and fur curled together was as intriguing as it was frightening. If he followed what he read in those books, would Dean like it?

Dean pulled him closer, and Castiel looked up into his fantastical green eyes, taking in his scent and the familiarity of his mate in his arms. Drawn to him, Castiel curled his tentacle around his calf and reached up to press his lips to Dean’s waiting ones. Their lips barely touched, but sparks flew in his mind.

It didn’t matter how many times they kissed, it would always feel like the first time. Absolutely addictive and breath taking.

Dean leaned into him stroking the flat of his palm down the octopus shifters side, taking a hold of the closest tentacles and reaching for the closest suckers. Castiel let out a low moan. He pulled out of Dean’s embrace and took his hand, ushering him over to the bedroom. He had made sure Sam was with Gabriel tonight. Because he had plans.

The bed sheets were in a tangled heap, from where Dean had left it that morning. So Castiel pushed it to one side and sat in the middle of the bed.

“Best birthday present _ever,”_ Dean murmured, pushing the door with his foot.

He strode over to Castiel, pressing up against him and kissing him. Castiel parted his lips in surprise as Dean delved his tongue inside, thrusting deep. His large hands gripped at Castiel’s hips, yanking his skirt down and stringing his fingers through the web of tentacles at the base. He didn’t stop continuing his exploration of Castiel’s mouth.

The octopus shifter held on tight, his head spinning and his entire world tilting on its axis. Dean always tasted so good, and though it had only been a few weeks since they had done anything more than making out, it felt like an eternity.

His very being ached for his mate. He needed Dean, _right now._

When Dean finally broke the kiss, Castiel could barely remember his own name. He sucked in a breath, clearing his throat until he was able to speak again.

“I need to get ready,” he said quickly, pushing Dean out from the door.

Dean frowned. “Babe—what?”

“Your present…” – he sucked in a breath – “ _My ink is on the bed_ _,”_

Dean shrugged his shoulders, noticing the pool of familiar black that had pretty much stained the entire bed.

“No problem for me,” he replied, “I prefer your ink _everywhere,”_

Castiel’s heart stuttered, he felt hot all over from those words. His tentacles quivered, and more ink pooled around him. Gods, it was so embarrassing to ink so much because of what they _hadn’t even done yet!_ “I…I need to… _Dean!_ I need to— _please_ ,”

He shook his head, and Dean tried to hold back a bout of chuckles. His mate was just too cute for words. He gazed at his mates kiss bruised, delectable, mouth watering and completely suckable lips. He could wait a few more moments. His mind ricocheted with vivid fantasies of finally pleasing his mate, touching him, caressing him and pleasuring him. Several times.

Castiel’s cheeks burst a bright red, his heart pounding like a jackrabbit. The prospect of what they were about to do was so intriguing, and he wanted to continue. But…but…he was so embarrassed. He had to get a hold of himself.

“Babe, you know I love your ink,” Dean interrupted his thoughts.

When he leaned down once again to kiss Castiel, the octopus hastily replied; “I don’t know what I’m doing…”

So _that_ was why his mate was so frazzled. He noticed the slight tremble in Castiel’s tentacles, they were anxious to wrap around him. And to be honest, Dean wondered why Castiel hadn’t done so yet. Those tentacles would always be wrapped around him somehow whenever they were close enough.

“It’s alright, baby,” Dean murmured, hoping to console his mate. “Let me take care of you,”

Castiel sucked in his bottom lip, chewing on it. And Dean groaned. _Doesn’t know what he’s doing?_ That very act made the wolf in hjm shudder. Castiel’s lips were so soft and lusciously red from their previous kisses. He was desperate to just lean down and suck on them, soothe them the only way he knew how.

Castiel’s gaze darted up to him. Dean saw the black eat away at the blue and he was mesmerised. He ran a hand down the octopus shifters body, claws dragging at the soft curves. He was only a little smaller than Dean, but right now, he looked so fragile, so soft. His hands curved up to Castiel’s front, fingers dipping in under the shirt until he reached Castiel’s peaked nipples, caressing one with his fingertips.

Castiel murmured his name in a breathless whisper, his body arching in to the touch. Encouraged, Dean reached for the other nipple, slowly sliding his buttons open as he did so.

“If you don’t like anything,” Dean whispered, letting the familiar warmth of his breath fan across his mates’ ear. “Then tell me to stop,”

Castiel nodded. And Dean trailed his lips like a butterfly’s caress across his jaw until he reached his mate’s lips. Castiel didn’t move away, or attempt to stop him. Instead, Castiel’s fingers tangled in his hair, dragging him closer to his embrace. His tentacles snapped up suddenly, curling around every one of Dean’s limb, some even wrapped around his waist, urging him closer.

There was a raw and primal hunger in the octopus shifters eyes. And Dean mirrored in kind. He wanted his mate, wanted them to forget their surroundings, of who they were, or where they were, until all they knew was each other. He wanted to lose himself in his mate, and find solace in the familiarity of those sleek limbs.

He knew his clothes were soaked and stained with Castiel’s ink, and he hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t care. His wolf wanted to roll around in the scent, until it was as much a part of him as his mate was.

“Cas,” he moaned. Lust and love flared in his eyes, causing the green to darken and the lids to lower. Castiel looked like desire itself, tentacles splayed out over the bed, ink and slick staining the sheets, their clothes and soaking into their skin, in a slippery mess.

Dean moved closer, how could he not, until his straining cock nestled against Castiel’s soft tentacles, pressing up against the slit at his base. Castiel’s slick soaked through his jeans, the scent exotic, like moonlight and a raging storm.

The need to touch him more overtook Dean, he reached up, palming the soft skin at the back of Castiel’s neck, guiding his face inches away from Dean’s own. They fit so perfectly together, and Dean instinctively knew they’d fit even better when he was finally inside him. He brushed his lips against Castiel’s, lingering, hoping to suck in his sweetness. He flicked his tongue out to trace the seam of Castiel’s lips, feeling the tentacle wrap around and dip in through every parting of his clothing until the suckers touched his skin.

Castiel moaned, a low and shimmering sound that made Dean groan, he let the sound of his happy mate wash over him in slow, erotic waves.

“Touch me,” he said. “I’m not afraid,”

Surprisingly, Castiel did so, with no hesitation.

His suckers pull on Dean's skin, taking his taste and scent, his tongue slipped in Dean’s mouth, more than welcome as they began a slow dance of touch and retreat. It was gentle, at first, but it slowly increased in pace and urgency. His tentacles moved, squirming all over Dean’s skin, making the wolf pant. He thrust up hard and fast into Dean’s straining cock, lips meshed together, arms and limbs locked tight around each other. His nails clawed at the flesh of Dean’s back. He moaned, trying to sink all the way past Dean’s skin.

Dean moaned. Castiel’s taste deepened with passion, a heady combination of their savage desire and an untapped wildness within the octopus shifter. Dean was ready to let their primal sides out.

“You taste so good,” he whispered harshly, forcing himself to part from his mate for just a moment, he needed to gain some perspective. They were supposed to go slow, to take their time. But he couldn’t help himself, he wanted more.

“Dean,” Castiel keened, tentacles tightening and forcing the wolf closer, holding him tight and keeping him in place.

Satisfaction swept over Dean. Castiel was more than willing. And Dean couldn’t get enough. His breathing laboured when he saw Castiel’s eyes were still closed, but his body moved against his. Castiel moaned his name again, the sound going straight to his cock, making it harden and swell to the point of pain. Castiel was so slick, so wet and hot against him. He knew he’d have no trouble sliding inside his mate.

But he needed to go slow. It was no good just to pound into his mate, no matter how much his animal side roared at him to. Castiel deserved everything.

His own breaths were coming out in pants, and this time, when he claimed Castiel’s mouth, the octopus shifter didn’t hesitate. He opened up completely for him. Eagerly, Dean’s tongue swept out to meet his, stroking and licking everywhere, wanting the taste of his mate to forever stay on his tongue. Their teeth clashed with the force of their need.

Castiel nipped at his bottom lip, as if he wanted to devour Dean. His hips shifted up, tentacles reaching all the way up to Dean’s shoulders, his pretty hole on display as he rocked forcefully against Dean’s clothed cock. This was it, his pretty mate was proving himself to be more enticing, and much more exciting than he had first imagined. And his instincts demanded that he dominate and protect him.

Dean sucked in a breath. Slow, he had to go _slow!_ But Castiel was like a storm, like fire and ice, and at that moment Dean wanted nothing more than to push so deep inside his mate until all Castiel could do was gasp his name.

“Dean!” Castiel groaned, grasping at his mate. He shuddered at those hands moving over his body, reaching to his tentacles and playing with his suckers. It conjured so many fantasies. Raw desire and sensations erupted in his mind.

God, he craved his mate, craved more of his taste, of his hands, _everything._ Dean’s tongue moved across his lips, and his hands stroked the base of his tentacles. It was like a bolt of lightning shot through him, pleasure and pain. Desire pooled and he knew he had inked again. The heat pooled deep in his stomach, and between his limbs, his nipples pearled tightly and he moaned.

He was consumed in his desire for Dean. Every single cell in his body was alert, aware of his mate, ready for any and all sensations Dean was giving. He didn’t understand what was going on, too consumed and desperate for the wolf. For Dean’s taste on his tongue, for the salt of his skin on his suckers, for his body, his hands that were bringing so much pleasure. He wanted another kiss, another taste, he’d do anything to have one more.

“Dean _please!”_ He moaned, losing himself in his mate. Oh, they hadn’t even done anything, yet Dean affected him so strongly.

_What if he wasn’t good enough?_

The sudden thought made him whine, battling against the sudden torrent of self pity. If only he had _some_ kind of experience…but he didn’t. Dean was his one and only love. He probably had more experience than an average person, he was such a lovable person. While Castiel probably kissed like an old man suffering from a heart disease.

Any confidence he had suddenly shattered. Self doubt snaked coils stronger than his tentacles around his stomach, tightening until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. _Oh god,_ what if when they finally mated Dean didn’t like it?

“ _Cas,_ ” Dean hissed, thrusting up and wrapping his arms around his mate.

Castiel looked up then, and he gasped. He saw how very _hot_ Dean looked, his eyes were half-lidded, his mouth open and panting. Castiel’s wayward fingers had pulled open his shirt, showing off his beautiful body that was slick with sweat. His thick cock hard and wanting as he rolled the length along Castiel’s hole.

Dean was like this _because of him!_

The cool air chilled the sweat on Castiel’s fingers, under his ring. His promise ring. Dean was his, Dean loved him, no matter what self-depreciating things he thought. But right now, looking up at desire-incarnate that was his mate. He couldn’t stop thinking about the hot press of their bodies, and of all the wicked things they could do to each other.

With that, he pushed Dean back until they were both sitting up. Dean straddling on his lap, covered with his ink and slick.

“Wha—?” Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Castiel leaned up to him, kissing him quickly.

He reached for the hem of his shirt, pulled it up and off his body. His skirt followed, dropping to the floor alongside the shirt. Heart thudding in his chest, he fiddled with his fingers, shyly.

This was him, _all of him._

Dean breathed, eyes burning with heat. The fire blazed brighter and he took the time to _look_ at his mate. He drank in the sight of the man who consumed his thoughts. He was captivated, and had to command his wolf to calm down before things ended too quickly.

This was Castiel’s first time, and _god,_ Dean was going to make sure he enjoyed every hour of it.

He looked so beautiful, his skin supple, made for Dean to touch. Rosy peaked nipples, ready and waiting for him to taste, to suck. His tentacles curled around him, climbing all the way up to heaven, and soon they would be wrapped around him, squeezing and pulling him into his tight sheath. The thought was so powerful, thunder exploded in his mind.

“Beautiful,” he said softly. His voice low and grating, like pure sin.

Castiel shivered, those words sounding so sweet. His heart rate rabbited with excitement, arousal kindling and ink spilling, they were drenched in it, skin stained and heat licking at them. Prickles of anticipation made goose bumps appear on his skin.

“Dean,” he murmured breathlessly, longing pulling him forward to wrap his arms around his mate. He didn’t know what else to say, _everything_ was Dean, Dean, Dean…

Dean touched him again, coasting his knuckles against Castiel’s caving stomach, causing a chain reaction of pure sensations that made him shudder.

How did he do that? How could one simple touch make him feel like the most beautiful man in the world? He looked up into Dean’s intense eyes and his mind clouded over.

“Come to me,” Dean breathed, his fingertips travelling down, anchoring at Castiel’s jutting hips, drawing him close. “I need you,”

Those words broke all resistance, all negative thoughts. His tentacles flared on the sheets. His gaze looking up to the very predator he called his lover.

“Put your tentacles around me,” he murmured, oh so softly.

Flustered, Castiel slowly reached for his mate, suckers sliding smoothly against the taught muscles of his chest, and shoulders, savouring his taste, lingering on the heat of his skin, twining around him as he had demanded.

The sudden contact was electric. It didn’t matter that they had done this before, right now, with the tense beauty of what they were about to do, Castiel felt sinful. He wanted this moment to last forever. Dean’s arms descending down to his waist, locking him in place. But such action wasn’t necessary, Castiel had no other place he would rather be than here, under his mate, safe and protected.

Dean lowered his mouth until it was a breath away from Castiel’s. “Your tentacles are shivering, are you cold?”

Castiel shook his head.

Dean pressed a feather light kiss on his cheek, a mere brush of skin against skin, yet Castiel’s body felt alive and eager for more.

“Are you excited?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, not able to deny anything to his mate. Dean licked the corner of his lips, prodding in just a little, giving Castiel a taste of what was to come.

They had just been frantically kissing before, yet this small barely-there kiss made him so eager!

“Do you want me to kiss you?” He asked.

Lost in his thoughts, Castiel wasn’t sure how he managed to nod.

“Tell me,” Dean demanded

Castiel shuddered in pleasure, gaze not wavering from Dean’s bright green eyes. “Yes, _Dean!_ ”

Lost in sensations, he let himself run free. His tentacles wrapped tighter around his mate, aching, yearning for him.

“I need you,” he confessed, “Kiss me, _please!”_

Dean chuckled softly, purring with the power he possessed. Their mouths met then, and it was hot and hard, with thrusting tongues and sweetness. Castiel moaned, eagerly welcoming him. Slowly, they worked together, passion exploding on their bodies.

Castiel’s ink soaked tentacles tightened around Dean’s body, eagerly seeking his heat, suckers tasting and sucking on his skin. He moaned, and as if Dean had sensed his desperation, he reached down gripping his body until Castiel arched over the bed. Then, in one swift movement, he rolled them over until Castiel was on his lap, straddling him.

Castiel felt sexy like this, desirable. It was a heady mix of power, and his head swam with confidence. Instinctively, his tentacles parted, wrapping around Dean's waist. Even through the denim, the heat of Dean’s cock scorched him. He was so thick, and so hard. His fingers sank into Dean’s soft hair, as Dean’s fingers grasped his chest, sliding up until his thumbs caressed Castiel’s peaked nipples.

His tongue rimmed around the outer edge of Castiel’s nipple, fingers tracing his navel. All of Castiel’s thoughts died a quick death, his body went up in flames and his tentacles flooded with slick. He arched his back, giving Dean better access. Dean grinned, sucking a hard peak into his mouth.

Castiel moaned, tentacles flaying, a simple sway of his hips. Intense, all consuming pleasure shot from one corner of his body to the other, his nails dug into Dean’s scalp and he held back a scream.

Dean’s very essence pushed him beyond any and all control. He was famished for his mates touch, his tentacles curled and clamped tightly around Dean, craving more contact, more of that sweet heat.

Dean worked his open mouth against Castiel’s, his tongue aggressive, his taste hot. Savagely, he licked, sucked and nibbled, devouring Castiel one bite at a time. His kiss made up for every jibe Castiel got, every time he was bullied or rejected, every time he spent his breaks in the library, of every night he cried because of his tentacles, and because no one would ever desire him.

Right here, in this moment, he was desirable. He was Dean’s mate. He was _Dean’s!_

“Dean, please, I want more,” He rasped, suckers pulling roughly at Dean’s skin, leaving hundreds of purpling hickies on his skin.

Dean tore his mouth away, panting shallowly. He paused for a moment, gazing up at his mate. Savouring Castiel.

“God, the things you do to me,” Dean groaned. The moist heat of his tongue left a path of fire along Castiel’s throat, before Dean claimed his lips again.

Castiel was mesmerised. As if Dean had cast a spell of love around them, this was what he had wanted, what he had been hoping of. Every time he stared at his mate when sitting behind him in class. This was what he dreamed of.

“I’ll give you everything you want,” he vowed, “ _Anything,”_

“You,” Castiel moaned, small, delicious tremors rocking through his body. "All I want is you,"

Dean wasn’t finished. He reached for Castiel, palming his hips, hands sliding to his stomach, stopping when he reached the apex of his tentacles, the dip that turned from pale skin to a purple tinge of his tentacles. His fingers barely brushed his skin, but Castiel still felt the heat of him.

His other hand reached up to stroke Castiel’s neck, feeling silky arousal and intense passion consuming him. The air around them was cool, but he felt so hot. Dean trailed his hands lower, fingers reaching his slick soaked hole and just resting over it.

Castiel gasped, the contact so intimate.

Then Dean moved. He stroked the slit, soft, hard, soft, never one pattern. Castiel’s hips rocked with his fingers, urging him to go deeper.

“Want me to take you over the edge?” Dean asked, leaning up to press his lips against Castiel’s ear.

Even whispering, Dean possessed a sensual voice, it was a deep, rich growl that wrapped around him. His hot breath fanning deliciously over Castiel’s ear, sending images of tangled sheets, sweaty and ink stained skin and fur into his mind.

“Yes,” he moaned breathlessly. “Come with me,”

Dean’s fingers dipped into the slick hole and Castiel gasped. His senses were heightened and acutely sensitive. Dean’s fingers were rough and sent shivers of delight all the way to the tip of his tentacles.

He paused suddenly. And Castiel eagerly waited, his tentacles sliding and gripping slippery against Dean’s body. He was suspended in a reality where only he and Dean existed.

Only when Castiel’s body felt so tight, Dean moved again. Those fingers tormented him, stroking and moving in the damp folds. A low, needy whine slipped through his lips and he moaned Dean’s name. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Dean was a sensual onslaught to every single one of Castiel’s senses.

Again Dean stopped. And again, Castiel waited, a coil twisting deep in his stomach, desperate for release. He whined, his voice hoarse and laced with longing.

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s neck, grip tightening. “Tell me what you want, baby,”

Castiel couldn’t speak. He wanted to say so much, that he wanted Dean, wanted them together, forever, like this. Suspended in a time and place built only for them. To grow old together, to get married, to have children and be so in love that everyone would give them gross looks.

But all he could do was gasp. “You,”

“Good boy,” Dean’s voice was raw, primal. His wolf coming out to play. He didn’t give Castiel a chance to reply, his head swooped up and his mouth ravaged Castiel’s, lips bruising, fangs catching against his skin. Welcoming him, Castiel met his tongue thrust for thrust, tentacles curling and suckling on his skin.

Dean’s pulse was drumming, a riot of sensations coiling deep within him. Nothing could affect him, not when he had his beautiful mate in his arms. Everything was about this moment, the taste of Castiel’s ink on his tongue, the feel of his skin, the scent of him. The sensations skipped along his nerve endings, intense and all consuming.

His mate drove his wolf to the brink of wildness. Primal and urgent. Feral.

“Let me touch you,” Castiel’s voice was wispy, breath coming out in short gasps.

Dean would have given Castiel the whole world if he had asked.

“Let you?” He asked, licking the tip of his mates quivering tentacles, teeth nipping at the suckers. “I _need_ you to touch me,”

Feeling bold, Castiel ran his fingers down the plane of Dean’s chest, tripping his navel and past his underwear. His tentacles pulled the jeans and underwear aside – why was he still wearing clothes! – and he wrapped his palm around the rigid length.

God, it was bigger than he remembered. He squeezed the hot flesh, stroking up and down with an almost exquisite accuracy. He looked up at Dean then, eyes imploring. One of his tentacles reached for his cock then, wrapping a few times around his large length.

Castiel looked up at him, hoping not to see grimace or disgust at the thought of his tentacles touching him. But Dean had nothing but lust and arousal in his eyes. Feeling empowered, he wrapped another tentacle around Dean’s cock, squeezing his entire length in one go.

“Yes, _ah_ Cas,” Dean moaned, praising his mate. “Just like that,”

Holding him in the tight spiral of his tentacles, suckers kissing his skin, Castiel felt powerful. Here was his mate, an _alpha,_ responding to his touch, his _tentacles_ as if he just could not get enough!

Right now Dean belonged to him. _And only him_.

His suckers puckered, loving the feel of Dean’s heat in them. He wanted to stay like this, to satisfy his mate with the very thing he had despised long ago. He heard Dean hiss under his breath, and he smirked.

“Fuck Cas,”

Dean placed a drugging kiss along Castiel’s neck and collarbone, trailing his tongue up to the octopus shifters ear, breath harsh.

“Babe, stop, or this is gonna finish earlier than we want,” He groaned, fingers grasping at his skin, claws digging into his flesh.

Castiel paused his ministrations, but Dean didn’t stop. He anchored an arm under the bends of Castiel’s tentacles, the other bracing his lower back. He lifted Castiel into his embrace, placing him down on the mattress again.

Castiel felt his world tilt as he did so, clutching onto Dean’s neck for support. His tentacles still circled around Dean’s cock, not wanting to go too far from his heat. But he couldn’t stop kissing his mate.

Dean wanted to consume every delicious inch of his mate. His hands slowly moved down again, taking in his caving stomach at his breath. Losing his fragile hold on insanity – the one that screamed he should take this slow – his fingers reached for Castiel’s slick hole again, taunting him with fleeting caresses.

Castiel let out a throaty moan, his hips following Dean’s touch, seeking whatever he would give. Dean watched him, entranced by the way his lips parted, his back arched, his tentacles slithered, suckers pulling and making sweetly moist sucking sounds.

Castiel sucked in a breath, moaning his mates name when Dean laved his tongue over his nipple. Castiel was more than open for him.

“That’s it baby,” he growled. “Move for me,”

“ _Ah!_ Dean!”

Hearing his name on his mates lips was so intense, those tentacles circling around his cock tightened, writhing in a spiral, suckers caressing his sensitive length.

There was something about Castiel that made Dean feel completely whole, as if he had been born merely to know the octopus shifter. There was something deeper between them than just being mates, something pure, something more profound.

Their bodies rubbed together, and electricity consumed him, intense and aching. Castiel was writhing, searching for release from the sensations bursting within him.

“I…I’m!” He tried to speak, everything inside him was coiling, poised for his release. He was so close to the edge, his breath came out in erratic pants.

Dean groaned deep in his throat, the vibrations humming through him, all the way to his toes. He pressed a little bit harder, just a little, and it was more than enough. Castiel’s muscles tightened, fierce pleasure erupting, his entire body soaked in his slick as he came, _hard._

“Dean!” He screamed, back arching from the bed, limbs limp.

But Dean _didn’t stop._

Castiel quivered, orgasm still humming in his body. Dean buried two fingers deep inside his slick hole, stretching him. Castiel gasped, moaning and scratching at Dean's back, digging his nails in deep as he let out a whine.

Dean couldn’t tear his gaze away, Castiel was amazing. He looked so beautiful like this. His voice, his smile, his happiness, his everything, Dean craved him, he wanted to see him come again.

“Cas, _baby,_ you’re so hot,” he murmured, holding his mate tight to him. The tips of his finger pushed deeper, teasing his mate, taunting him. He was so tight.

Castiel couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. Everything was too much, oh fuck, it was _so much._ But he didn’t want it to stop. Suspended in this sensation, fire erupting from the depths of his body, he wanted more.

He wanted Dean!

“Please. Dean,” he gasped, mewling as those fingers continued to move inside him. “I want—please I want you inside me, I _need_ you,”

Dean slowly removed his fingers and stared up into his mates’ wide eyes. “I wanna taste you first,”

It took Castiel a moment, his passion coloured mind not able to register what was going on. But when he finally comprehended what it was Dean had said, panic took over.

He wanted a taste? Ink was one thing, but his slick?

“I…Dean,” he shook his head, though the thought evoked many, many sensuous images, he was worried. It was one thing to touch, but to look? “I’m not…you won’t like it,”

Dean saw the wariness on his mate, and it doused the fire burning within him. He wrapped his arms around his mate, wanting to keep him close still.

“I will,” he said fiercely, but subdued himself, “I love you, please let me?”

Castiel was incapable of speech. He stared, the very thought of letting Dean do what he wanted sent shivers of desire through his body. Touching and licking his tentacles and suckers was one thing. Would it be really bad if he let Dean look? He wasn’t exactly…normal down there.

“You trust me, right?” Dean asked huskily. Castiel nodded. "If you don't like it, tell me to stop and I will,"

The utter look of love and care on his face relaxed Castiel, persuading him to enter the unknown. He trusted Dean. And he knew of he didn't like it and told Dean to stop, the wolf would do eo. He bit his lip, sucking on the flesh, and nodded once again, giving Dean the permission he wanted to continue.

Dean slid his hand back between the web of Castiel’s tentacles, hoping the familiar feeling would ease his mate. He pressed two fingers inside once again, moaning the slick pool there. He had to hold himself back. It took every ounce of his self control to not just take what he wanted.

No, this was Castiel’s first time. He deserved _slow_ …

“If you're sure,” Castiel murmured so softly.

Dean’s ears picked up and he grinned. Castiel’s voice was breathless, and rich. He wasn't afraid, just nervous. Dean moved down slowly, giving Castiel ample enough time to get used to him. He had already kissed, sucked and licked every tentacle he could reach, moving them to the side. His breathed in in the heady, absolutely perfect sweet scent of Castiel’s slick, pressing the tip of his tongue to the pink folds. _Fuck_ his taste was exquisite. He licked, caressed and moved against his mate.

Castiel bit into his knuckle, feeling his bones melt, his nerves sizzling hot, and at that moment Castiel didn’t think he would feel anything as wonderful as the dizzying friction Dean was creating. He didn’t know how many times he had inked, but his ragged moans filled the room, mingling with the hot rumbling growl coming from Dean.

Oh god, oh god, oh _god!_

His tentacles thrashed on the bed, his body unable to take any more. Too much, _oh fuck,_ it was too much. Dean’s fingers took hold of his tentacles, running soothing, silky caresses against his puckered suckers, tickling and brushing while his wicked, _wicked_ mouth continued to move.

Then, as Castiel was about to reach that delicious peak once again, Dean pulled away. Castiel’s tentacles’ clutched on him, locking him into place until he finished what he had started.

“Guess you like that,” he muttered, his voice hoarse, he leaned back down, tongue probing in kitten licks. “You taste so sweet,”

Castiel arched up into him, unable to speak. _So much…too much._ Everything inside of him was burning up until it burst, like fireworks erupting on his very skin, he came again. The orgasm rocked him to the very core, stronger and more powerful than the last. He couldn’t take it, screaming his mates’ name into the night sky.

He keened, because Dean _was not done!_

The wolf lowered himself onto his mate, unable to restrain himself. Castiel’s soft mewls destroyed any sense of self control he had, with a roar, he surged forward, burying himself deep inside his mate.

Castiel stiffened for only a moment, and then his tentacles moved, wrapping around Dean, fusing them together. For a moment, Dean felt Cas, not just his body and those wonderful tentacles, but Cas…all the way to his very soul. He felt Cas’s hunger, his awe, his need. They were one, two halves put together to make one perfect whole.

“You okay?” he asked, sweat beading his brow. He wanted to thrust in, to seek more of his mate, to go in deeper, but he waited, with bated breath for Castiel to get used to his invasion.

Castiel nodded, nails dragging down his back and arms, tentacles sucking strongly, leaving marks that would stay for days. He opened his eyes, the black eating away completely at the blue.

“Move!” he groaned. “Give me everything,”

Dean gasped, chuckling a little as he pushed in deeper. Castiel arched beautiful, until he slipped all the way inside. Absolute perfection. He moved them, slowly, deeply, little by little. Castiel met him, tentacles circling around him and urging him faster. Dean took him, hungrily, selfishly wanting all of him. Wanting to pound into his mate like he had dreamed of doing. He couldn’t control his reaction to his mate anymore, his wolf bounded within him, eager and happy.

Castiel moaned, his fingers buried in Dean’s hair, he yanked his mate’s head back, causing Dean to slow his motions.

“I. Will. Not. Break,” he growled, his eyes narrowing and his tentacles clenching around Dean, urging him closer, pushing him in deeper.

Dean growled, gripping Castiel tighter. His little octopus was something else, he stripped Dean to his baser self, consumed him until there was nothing left. He moaned when Castiel rotated his hips, taking him in in a slightly different angle.

He grunted. “Do that again,”

“Like that?” Castiel asked, moving his hips again.

Dean moaned, nipping at Castiel’s bottom lip with his fangs. “Just like that,”

Castiel grinned, but lost his smile on a moan. Dean thrust up into him, pounding hard, stretching him wide as he did so. There was a feeling of completeness that surpassed any discomfort he had been feeling. Everything was perfect. He had dreamed of this moment, of the day they were finally together. But all of his fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing.

Dean thrust in and out of him with such feverish ease, their bodies were soaked in his ink and his slick, blackened and stained, but Dean didn’t stop. He increased his speed, his urgency. And Castiel held on for the ride, his lower body moving in tandem, rising when he retreated, lowering when he surged. He couldn’t think, all thought escaped him, all he wanted was to feel that completion again. He wanted Dean to reach it with him.

Faster, and faster Dean increased his rhythm. Castiel’s mouth was open with a gasp, he wanted to tell Dean he had reached heaven itself, but instead a moan tore from within him as he reached yet another climax.

Dean moaned, the sensation of Castiel coming was like molten fire, the octopus shifters slick burned into his skin, the embers not extinguishable. And it spun, faster and faster until he too followed Castiel to that sweet bliss. He roared his release, the sound ripping from his throat, before he collapsed onto the bed, taking his mate with him.

They were both spent, boneless and catching their breaths.

Dean reached up then, running his fingers through the silky, damp strands of Castiel’s dark hair. Castiel looked up, dragging in mouthfuls of air.

“I love you,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Castiel’s sweat soaked forehead.

Castiel hummed. “I think you broke me,” he groaned, settling down onto his mate, unable to move.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around his mate. He saw the promise ring catch the light and smirked.

“Let’s get married,” he stated, twining their hands together.

Castiel looked up then, his gaze darting to the ring and then to Dean’s mellowed eyes, he looked like a satisfied cat, moreso than the wolf he was. “We’re already—”

“I mean it, no ‘promises’, not ‘later’,” Dean continued, pressing his lips to Castiel’s bruised ones. Castiel moaned, still too spent to do anything other than lay on his mate. “I don’t want to spend another second not married to you,”

He looked up, through half lidded eyes. He felt the same way.

“Let’s do it.” He said with a bright smile. “Let’s get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Mother fu--over 66k words? What...the...hell! This was supposed to be a 10k fic, nothing more!)_
> 
>  
> 
> Well, that's all she wrote~!  
> Is this the part where I thank everyone? Yeah?
> 
> Okay, well...I want to thank my darling readers, those who just passed through, those who kudosed, those who commented, those who followed from the beginning.  
> Thanks to DestielGivesMeLife, I think you commented on every single chapter, and you motivated me. Stormsong! You're my ride, so lets get through this together, yeah? StBridget, need I say more? I love you to bits, and you know it.  
> Swan3104, sweetie, you rock. and your questions were thought provoking, and very helpful in the long run.  
> Ginger_angel, for being my first comment on this fic. suckerfordeansfreckles and whoharps, for following me from my previous ao3-id, I adore you. Pjad, sweetie, don't think I've forgotten you!  
> Insert_clever_name90, my angel, you really helped me out.  
> Angel1399, shout out to you too!
> 
> I tried to get everyone who commented in there, but if I've missed you, know I love you and your comments helped me write this!
> 
>  
> 
> **For those interested in reading more about these two lovely adorkable shifters, I will be writing a wedding and pregnancy fic.**
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for that!


End file.
